Book II: Beyond the Horizon
by Elia41
Summary: Part II of the series. The war has started between Alexandria and the Mist Continent. Caught in the turmoil, the heroes try to solve the mystery behind Kuja, the weapon dealer. A hard thing to do when the answers they seek are beyond the horizon.
1. The way home

Here is the sequel to The Great Escape. Garnet and Steiner head to Alexandria and meet ...

* * *

><p>The way home<p>

The tall guard keeping South Gate's door suddenly frowned.

"There's been a lot of trouble lately."

His shorter colleague gave him a look.

"Oh, you mean, about Burmecia? I heard they were attacked by a group of soldiers wearing pointy hats. I wanna go fight on the frontline. Instead, I'm rotting away in this stinkin' place."

"Really? I don't like wars. Why would someone start a war?"

The man suddenly remembered.

"That guy who passed through here with the huge bag … Did he look suspicious to you?"

"No … I don't think so."

"But weren't you the one who thought he was suspicious?"

The short guard raised his hands in apology.

"You know me! I'm always like that. I'm telling you, people who eat pickles are nice people."

He sighed.

"I envy him. Gysahl pickles are the only pickles I can't eat."

The tall guard shook his head.

"You're really confusing, you know that?"

"I know … Why do you think I ended up here?"

The tall guard sighed again. No kidding …

The princess was sound asleep when Steiner arrived.

"The conductor said we'll be arriving at the Summit Station soon. Prin … err, Miss Dagger?"

Then he saw her peaceful face resting on the wall. He smiled, remembering all they'd been through from Lindblum. His princess was sleeping and he knew she deserved to rest. He sat at her side and took her in his arms, much like they did when the girl was still a small child. Garnet nested her head in the hollow of his neck as the knight began to hum a lullaby. Si'Nai, their ranger 'friend' was right in a way. If he had to choose between the queen and the princess, the young girl in his arms would find him at her side. Now that he thought about it …

_'The princess believes what she heard about Queen Brahne. Queen Brahne would never start a war … It's all a misunderstanding. She will see that when she talks to the queen.'_

He closed his eyes and sighed.

_'I need not concern myself with such matters. My only mission is to protect the princess.'_

His arm grew tighter around the frail girl in it. It was hard to believe she was in fact a powerful white mage. But Steiner knew that, without anyone to protect him, a white mage never lasted long on a battlefield. It didn't matter. He was here. He would protect the princess, being both her unbreakable shield and her invincible sword. The conductor suddenly called.

"Summit Station! Summit Station!"

The car stopped with enough noise to wake Garnet who stirred and yawned. She slept well. Still, there was something cold around her waist. Surprised, she almost jumped when she saw the silver-clad arm.

"Steiner? Oh, sorry. You scarred me a bit."

The knight shook his head.

"That's nothing prin … err, Miss Dagger."

As they got out, the two thanked the conductor who gave them instruction for what was going on next.

"You'll have to wait a while until the car to Alexandria arrives."

"How long will it be?"

"It arrives when this car returns to Bohden Station, so about as long as you just spent in the car. Why don't you go wait in the rest area up ahead?"

"Okay."

Strangely, Steiner remained silent for the whole conversation. Garnet turned to him.

"What's wrong, Steiner?"

"P … Princess …"

Garnet growled. There were few things she couldn't stand and Steiner mistaking her name was one of it. Her foot hit the stony ground.

"Hey, what did I say about …?"

"It's Alexandria! We're finally home!"

"Really?"

Without thinking twice, the girl ran to the fence near the railroad and looked at the scenery before her. The mist-covered mountains and green trees that appeared really belonged to the Alexandrian Kingdom and the princess was overjoyed to see them again.

"We're home … but I still can't see the castle."

Steiner chuckled.

"Princess, Alexandria may only mean the castle to you, but …"

"Hey, are you making fun of me for being naïve?"

The knight backed up before his mistress's angry face.

"N-no, I'm not …"

"It's okay. Let's go."

The two went to the grayish building near the railroads. It was a wide place with several shops as well as tables and chairs. Workers were waiting the car, buying food or resting. Garnet frowned.

"This must be the resting area."

"Let us wait and gather information while we wait for the car to Alexandria." Steiner offered.

As the knight left, the princess went to the wicket. The man keeping it nodded before her questions.

"The car to Alexandria will be arriving shortly."

There was a sound, like a machine beginning to move. The princess frowned.

"What was that?"

"The car to Lindblum just departed."

"I missed my ride!"

The nasal voice made the young girl turn. She had heard it before, definitively. But where? It suddenly came back. Running outside the building, she indeed saw two familiar figures on the other walkway. One was short and round, a little like a humanoid pig with a metallic hat, engineer clothes and a rusted hammer. The other was tall and bulky like an orc or an ogre, with a red bandana over is head and green clothes. The piggy one complained.

"I missed my ride! What am I gonna do now?"

"How the heck should I know?" The other replied with a deep voice. "You were the one who wanted to watch the scenery while eating South Gate Bundt Cake."

"I'm gonna be late returning to Lindblum …"

"There's nothing we can do. I won't tell the boss."

"Thanks, buddy! Let's eat another bundt cake!"

"Geez …"

As the two Tantalus members entered, Garnet shivered. Steiner hated the Tantalus … Indeed, when she came back inside, the knight was arguing with the thieves.

"Scoundrels! Are you here to kidnap the princess again?"

Cinna, the engineer, turned to his friend.

"Who's the big tin man?"

"WHAT? How dare you?"

Marcus sighed.

"He's the captain of the Knights of Pluto."

"Oh yeah! You're one bad actor!"

Steiner growled deeply.

"Have you no respects?"

Garnet looked at the argument from afar. She knew Steiner and she knew where his limits stood. She decided to interfere before he took his sword.

"Steiner, that's enough!"

"Wh … what?"

"I want to talk with them. Stop bothering them!"

"Princess, you shouldn't waste your breath on criminals!"

"Adelbert Steiner!"

She was almost shouting, her face the angriest the knight had ever seen. Terrified, he quickly backed up. He did it even quicker that he saw her take her wand, which was a bad omen.

"Yes, prin-ma'am."

Garnet let go of a breath and turned to the thieves who were chuckling. Cinna winked to Marcus.

"He's bein' scolded …"

"How embarrassing."

He turned to the girl who was looking at him.

"You must be Cinna. What are you doing here?"

Marcus frowned.

"Princess? What are _you_ doing here?"

Cinna began explaining.

"When we escaped the Evil Forest …"

"The car cable to Alexandria has arrived!"

The group turned to the right exit.

"It's here!" Cinna smiled.

Marcus frowned.

"But you're goin' to Lindblum."

"I-I know that! But you're going to Alexandria!"

"Yeah. I'm heading to Treno."

"I'll see you off!"

Garnet smiled.

"Marcus's going to Treno too? Let's go, Steiner!"

Before the blank silence that followed, she turned to see her protector near a table, his head hung low. She came to his side and patted his shoulder.

"Steiner? Are you mad at me?"

"No, ma'am. I'm coming along!"

The duo came to the car. Cinna was wishing good luck to his friend who promised to save their 'bro'. She followed the thief in the car and turned to Steiner, frowning as to dare him to interrupt her conversation. She knew Steiner would obey. The car departed and Marcus turned to her.

"Why are you going to Treno, Marcus?"

"To save our brother."

"Who?"

"There's only one man I call 'Bro'. It's Blank."

A picture flashed into Garnet's mind. A man with red hairs and a bandana over his eyes helping her and Zidane in their escape. He was trapped in the Evil Forest after it turned into stone. Marcus explained.

"We've been gathering info to cure his petrification. We finally learnt of an item called the Supersoft that cures all forms of petrification."

"What about Cinna?"

"Cinna's going to the Tantalus hideout in Lindblum to tell the others."

"I see …"

Marcus sat.

"It's my turn for questions."

"Yes?"

"Where's Zidane?"

Garnet turned. Of course he would ask. She thought about the thief and shook her head.

"We separated in Lindblum."

"Got rid of him as soon as he got you to Lindblum, huh?"

This made her snap. Zidane was his jerk-ass moments but he had been more than nice most of the time! How could Marcus think she dumped him like trash once they got to the capital? It's just that …

"How could you say that? It's only because Zidane kept treating me like a child! I don't care about him."

"Fine. Then I don't know anything."

The princess gulped at the cold tone. She might have been a little harsh … Trying to patch things up, she sat near the thief.

"Say, Marcus … Is there any way I can help?"

"Help with what?"

"Well … I was partly responsible for what happened, so …"

"No thanks. We'll be fine on our own."

"But wouldn't it be better if …"

The car suddenly stopped in a big shudder, surprising everyone. Steiner looked at the window.

"What was that?"

The conductor turned to the passengers.

"It might be engine trouble! Please, remain in your seat while I check."

The man went outside but soon returned inside, yelling and scared.

"It's a demon! A demon with a pointy hat!"

"A pointy hat?"

Garnet turned to Steiner. There was only one person that fit that description. Black Waltz 3 had survived! Well, not for long. Giving her protector a determined look, the princess ran outside, decided to settle things once and for all. Steiner followed, taking his sword and the diamond crown out of their bag. Some spells like Cura and Shell were quite costly … Marcus looked at them and followed, curious to know why the two would go against an enemy with such determination.

"What's going on?"

Then he saw the Black Waltz and heard his words.

"Mission … retrieve … princess … alive …"

Garnet took her wand and closed her eyes, the crown lightly glowing on her head.

"I would hate to kill it if it can provide us information about Mother, but it seems we have no choice. _Shell!_"

The mage frowned, his broken body making its way toward its target.

"Eliminate … all."

That's all Marcus needed to know. As the princess's magic ran over him, he drew his sword from his scabbard. The fight was heated from the beginning. The mage's spells were less powerful but they were more erratic and harder to dodge. Garnet stayed behind her protectors while Steiner ran angrily at the beast that dodged and threw a thunder spell point blank. But Garnet's magic was powerful and the damages done by the small spell were halved. Marcus snuck in his back and tried to pierce it but it felt the thief coming and knocked his staff into his chin, causing him to back up. Steiner leaped and his black sword cut one of the wings. Howling, the Black Waltz threw a mass-fire spell that surprised both of his opponents and threw them down. Turning to the princess, he smirked evilly before rushing to his prey. But Garnet was far from defenseless.

During their journey to South Gate, Steiner had taught his protégé the basics of fighting. Now was time to use them. Garnet leaped aside and slammed her wand in the monster's knee, knocking it off. Angry, the mage swung his wand at her, only for the princess to duck and launch her wand to his eye. They kept on exchanging blows, the mage seemingly refusing to use his magic and damage his prey until Steiner and Marcus, in perfect synchronization, pierced its chest. The princess smiled.

"Well done!"

As the fallen figure turned to dust, the princess couldn't help but ask.

"What did he want with me?"

Marcus frowned.

"Burmecia was attacked by an army of black mage soldiers."

"I know."

"Those mages wiped out the people of Burmecia …"

Garnet was thoughtful. Zidane, Si'Nai, Vivi and Freya were heading to Burmecia. Even more, Vivi was a black mage too. She wondered if they were alright. Steiner sheathed his sword.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Are you serious?" Marcus turned to him. "How ignorant can you be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop it, Steiner!"

Surprised, the knight turned to the princess.

"I know who did it."

"Princess …"

Garnet looked to the horizon.

"We're almost in Alexandria … I must go to the castle and see my mother. She'll listen to me."

There was no more denying. Brahne was indeed behind all this war. Only someone as Steiner could claim to deny the truth, but Garnet couldn't. Setting her crown into the bag, she returned to the car, hoping the Queen would listen to her daughter. She didn't know …

* * *

><p>What didn't she know? That's a mystery. For now. Well next stop is Treno, of course. I hope you enjoyed.<p>

By the way, reviews are welcome.


	2. To steal a cure

Here is the next, long chapter (over 5000 words ...). Be up for some surprises ...

* * *

><p>To steal a cure<p>

Garnet and Marcus sat in the car cable. The battle against the Black Waltz had gotten thief and princess closer, especially after the display of magic of the girl. They'd have lost without her. Garnet looked at the window.

"I think we're almost there."

Marcus nodded.

"So you already heard about the attack on Burmecia."

"Of course. I'm not like Steiner."

Marcus's eyes looked deeply into hers.

"You've changed."

"Me? You mean the way I talk?"

"Not just that."

"Well … a lot has happened. Oh, speaking of which …"

"Yeah?"

The princess rose from her seat, a bright smile over her face, holding her diamond crown.

"I've been through tons of battles. I'm a seasoned pro, now!"

The thief couldn't help but agree. The girl did know how to fight. It seemed her protector taught her a trick or two. But, most important, she was a White Mage, a key element to any group of fighters. Marcus knew Steiner was strong and the black sword he got seemed to be just as powerful s its owner. Then there was the princess and her diamond crown she only set during battle. Shell and Protect were mid-level white magic spells yet Garnet seemed to be able to cast them without being too exhausted. Maybe the crown was for something in it. But, there was something else …

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to find the Supersoft and save Blank, right?"

Marcus sighed. Just what he thought …

"You're gonna come along even if I refuse, right?"

"Of course I am! This is so exciting! I've always wanted to see the marvelous architecture of Treno. I can hardly wait!"

Marcus lowered his head. Somehow, he knew it. The girl herself didn't change. Only her powers increased. Deep inside, she was still a princess. The car finally reached its destination and the trio continued their journey to Treno. Passing the gate was a formality and their destination was soon in sight. However, as they were about to enter, a white ghost with a kind face appeared.

"I could really go for some ore." He said with a small voice.

Garnet, remembering what Si'Nai told about a group of friendly monsters and recalling his encounter with a kind Mu, decided to give the ghost the mineral.

"Much appreciated! Give my best regards to Ladybug."

"I'll think of it." The girl smiled. "Also, Mu told us to say 'Hi' if we met you."

"Mu is kind. His friends are mine too. Good luck in your journey. But, if I can give you an advice, it is to beware of the silver-haired mage that has become the Lord King of Treno. He looks nice, but this is only a façade to hide his dark heart."

The ghost came to the princess's ear and whispered.

"I heard that he divorced six month ago. The rumors say that his wife ran away with their son after destroying half of the house in a giant explosion. The mage's right forearm was burnt rather badly …"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

And so, the group entered Treno. One particularity about the place was that it was always dark. The sun never rose over it and so, nobles and bandits used the opportunity. The first threw a party at any time and the others stole the nobles at every hour. Steiner smiled as they entered the place.

"Princes, this is Treno, the City of Nobles."

"We need to find out which noble has the Supersoft." The princess frowned.

It would be a hard task. Marcus smiled.

"There aren't many nobles living here. The nights are long. It's a great place for thieves."

Steiner turned to him, anger in his eyes.

"People like you turned this city into a slum!"

"Let's steal the Supersoft and get this over with." The thief coldly answered.

"Steal? How dare you! Do you think I'll let you commit a crime before my very eyes?"

"Who else would we get the Supersoft?"

"Quiet! I will not allow such disgraceful behavior!"

"I never asked you to come along. Quit complaining."

"Don't talk back to me! First of all …"

"Uh-oh."

"Do not interrupt me while I'm talking!"

"Look behind you."

Steiner froze. He had a sudden bad feeling … He turned … and sighed. The princess had run away _again_. Never did he have to deal with such hardship in his eighteen years of service. First, a runaway princess, then a band of _friendly_ thieves and black mages doing evil things in the name of the _Queen_! Where was the world going? Well, since he was lost and confused, Steiner turned to the only rational task that was still in his mind: find the princess, _again_! As he passed before a fountain, he felt his sword emit a light buzz. The knight frowned. There was an Artifact nearby. The buzz grew stronger as he got close to the fountain. As he examined it, he noticed an almost erased writing.

_Only he who bears the Eidolon's powers and throw __thirteen gils into the fountain shall receive its true reward._

The Eidolon's power … Steiner didn't know what it meant but the black sword's buzzing was annoying. He threw thirteen gils in the fountain and was surprised to see the coins turn into a pair of silver gloves with a wave on it! Carefully, the knight picked the armor pieces and set it into his bag. The buzzing stopped once the gloves were in his hands. As he took the stairs to the downtown, he wondered whose set the silver gloves belonged.

At the same time, Garnet was wandering around when she saw a guard running after a poorly clothed man. Was it a pickpocket? She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed a red-haired man getting close to her … and stealing her pouch! Angry, she decided to run after the thief, only to lose his trace on the main plaza. Disgusted, she wandered the town, looking for the Spuersoft. She had better find it fast and get out of there.

Steiner wandered the town too, but it seemed he was luckier than his protégée. When he saw a man with four arms and red hairs, he decided to ask.

"Excuse me, have you seen a beautiful princess … I mean, a girl around here?"

"Nah, I didn't see any cute girl with long hairs …"

Big mistake here.

"What? What did you say?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! I never said that I stole money from her …"

Even bigger mistake here.

The thief and the knight looked at each other in surprise … The thief almost jumped and took an item from his pouch.

"I-I bought a Power Belt with her money! I'll give it to you! Forgive me!"

On this, he dropped the item and ran. Fast. Steiner was about to run after him when he saw the item. A power belt … The knight looked around. The thief was nowhere to be found. Sighing, he took the belt and set it. At least it didn't turn out that bad.

At the same time, Garnet finally reached a very special place. Nobles were sitting in crimson chairs as a man on a stage showed an object. Immediately, the nobles fought to have it, offering higher and higher girl smiled.

'_Oh, it must be the auction house. Maybe I can find the Supersoft here … Hmmm?_'

In a circle above the hall was a slender and beautiful silver-haired man. Garnet instantly remembered Ghost's warning. Beautiful, silver-haired, noble … and wearing long sleeves that hid his arm. He could only be the mage the friendly monster warned her about. Yet, there was something else. The princess didn't know where it came from, but she had the feeling his sight was familiar …

Up in the city, Marcus walked inside a building and called a man.

"Hey there. Is everything okay?"

The man growled.

"What the heck are you talkin' about … Hey, it's you! Where have you been, Marcus?"

"You know, around."

The man chuckled evilly.

"The man's waitin' for you."

Baku sneezed loudly when his right-hand man joined him.

"Yer late."

"A lot happened. I'm kinda tired."

"No excuses. You're ready to go."

Marcus was surprised. No time for a rest? What happened?

"You found it? You found the Supersoft?"

"Yeah. In a noble's mansion. You'll go by boat and break in tonight."

Marcus smiled. Those were good news!

"Leave it to me! I'm the one who'll save our bro!"

"Yeah." Baku said with irony in his voice. "It's just that you've got two liabilities comin' along."

Steiner found his protégée at the auction house. The girl was here, looking at the items showed and listening to the different offers.

"Princess! Thanks goodness I found you. I was worried."

Garnet turned to him, annoyance in her eyes.

"How can I find the Supersoft when I keep having to listen to your complaints?"

Steiner hung his head. Why was she so hard with him sometimes? What did he do wrong to receive such harsh words at any time? The girl shook her head.

"I don't think it's here anyway. Where's Marcus?"

"I do not know …"

Garnet walked away and looked at the door.

"Maybe Marcus has found it already. Are you coming? I'm going, with or without you."

Steiner almost jumped. The princess could be very stubborn at times …

"I-I shall follow you, Princess."

The duo got out of the auction, Garnet looking at her bag.

"There was no Supersoft, but I found some valuable items. Here …"

There were a Mini-Cid she had bought because she liked it, a strange ring and another one enchanted with a Reflect spell, a pair of fairy earrings, a pearl rogue and a magician robe. She set the foreign ring, earrings and robe over her and gave the reflect ring to Steiner. As they walked on the walls, they noticed an armory. Curiosity took them and they entered. There was an old woman keeping the shop and a strange cage under their feet in which a griffin was raging. Garnet asked the woman about it.

"The master of the Knight family, who owns this building, keeps that monster as a pet. He likes to see people challenge it and get beat up."

The same thought crossed the princess and its knight. _Let's bring it down!_ Garnet turned to the woman.

"I want to fight this monster."

When Steiner and she were together, they were invincible.

"Are you sure? I can't guarantee your safety."

"Together, we can beat them."

"Together? But, only one person is allowed to fight that monster."

Steiner was taken aback. Griffins were powerful and, without Garnet's white magic, he doubted he could win. But the princess was tricky as a thief. She took a weapon the knight recognized as a Blood Sword and gave it to him.

"Steiner will fight that beast."

And Steiner to admit that his protégée was more malicious than he thought. Blood Swords had the power to suck the life of their victim. This would make for the lack of white magic and, anyway, he got potions. He took the sword and stood in the middle of the cage.

"I am ready."

The bars fell down and the knight found himself facing the angry beast. The fight was as short as intense. Steiner ran at the beast, aiming for its wings but the griffin dodged and cast a powerful wind spell over the man. Fortunately, both the reflect ring and silver armor reduced the damages, for the knight would have been dead without them. The griffin ran at him but he dodged and his sword bit the flanks of the monster, healing the wounds of the knight. The griffin retaliated by a tail strike that hit the face of the man, only for him to kill the beast as it finished its move with a blow that opened its torso. Steiner had won.

The old woman was totally amazed.

"Wow, I can't believe you've won … Here is your prize."

The prize was a substantial amount of gils, enough to fill the void left by Garnet's purchase. And so the group met up with Marcus at the back of a dark inn. The bandana thief smiled.

"We're ready to retrieve the Supersoft."

"Good. At last we can save Blank. When do we leave?"

"We can leave right away. So, you're coming along, huh?"

"Yes. Let's go."

The trio got down the place, Steiner growling and cursing under his breath. Marcus nodded.

"The boss's waiting at the dock."

"Boss? You mean …"

"Yup, there's only one man we call 'boss'"

And so they reached the dock. Baku was waiting for them.

"Princess, do you know that breakin' and enterin' is a crime?"

"I need to make sure you don't steal anything else." The princess replied.

On this, she took her wand and weighted it. Baku frowned. The frail girl seemed quite serious. He looked at the pouting knight.

"He's always with you. Has he got nothin' else from protectin' you and followin' your orders?"

Steiner growled.

"I swore to myself that I would protect the princess with my life. It is my duty to watch over her and make sure she is safe.

Marcus chuckled.

"Adventurous as she looks, it sure must be hard …"

The knight turned away. The thief was right, the princess was someone hard to protect. Still, a duty was a duty. He followed the girl and her thieving friends on the boat.

At the same time, the auctioneer and the silver-haired mage had a small talk.

"How was Burmecia?"

"Not bad … Better if I didn't have to see those vermin and the ugly elephant-lady. They offend my senses."

"You must be tired."

"It's not over yet. The rest of the vermin must be done away with."

"Will you be heading to Cleyra, then?"

"Yes. I trust you will deliver them."

"Certainly. I shall prepare now …"

The man in an orange jacket was about to leave when Kuja spoke.

"By the way, did you see a pretty lady in the crowd today?"

The auctioneer was surprised. His master usually showed but a hidden disdain to noble ladies and it was understandable. The only woman that ever meant something for him was like a flame given flesh and blood. Cooper-haired, amethyst-eyed, with a grace and beauty surpassing the greatest queen and a shining red dress that flew in her trail, her body was beautiful, her intelligence was fascinating and her powers were dangerous. Just like a flame. And Kuja didn't think twice before rushing to burn his wings to her fire.

She was not of noble origins, yet she was nobler than anyone in Treno. Kuja fell for her, married her, and had a son from her the auctioneer remembered perfectly: a young kid with alert, deep-blue eyes, hairs silver as his father and … a strange monkey tail. Soon, the boy showed a mastery over ice similar to his mother's fire powers. And just like the woman's eyes turned from purple to red under anger, the boy's eyes turned from deep blue to an icy shade that could freeze even the flesh. Kuja loved his wife and son, until the day they mysteriously divorced. The mage never ever spoke about it, but everyone could tell he deeply regretted his actions. Mother and son disappeared without leaving a trace and Kuja found himself with a half-destroyed home and a badly burnt right arm.

"A pretty lady? Shall I arrange a meeting?"

"There's no need. The canary I've been after … She flew into my cage of her own free will."

The mage raised his arms in a theatric fashion.

"Never would I have imagined running into you in a place like this. It must be fate. But you cannot rest your wings yet … Fly home to your mother, my little canary."

_I, too, will welcome you home with open arms._

Unaware of Kuja's schemes, Garnet and Steiner were sailing through the small river that ran over Treno. Steiner was deep in thoughts. Committing thievery was a crime and he still wondered how he got into this mess. As chaos threatened to overflow his mind, he focused on his duties. Protect the princess, bring her to the castle, and believe in the Queen … Still, why would the Queen wage war across the world? Either that was false or she had a good reason. Anyway, he was just a lowly knight. Who was he to understand her thoughts? He better leave this task to the princess. _She_ could do it. And whatever she chose to do, Steiner would follow. He promised.

Garnet was thinking too, remembering how everything happened. She was mad at Zidane for treating her like a child, yet here she was trying to save one of his friends. Because said friend saved her life. The least she could do was to return the favor. The boat finally reached a mansion. Inside it were piles and piles of boxes. Steiner looked around in disbelief.

"How are we to find the Supersoft in this mountain of boxes?"

Marcus shrugged.

"Just find it."

The group began to look around until footsteps were heard. They hid behind the boxes and waited, only to see an old man with glasses and a long, mole-like nose coming down the stairs. The clothes he wore clearly told that he was a scholar. The man was mumbling.

"Oh, I can't believe I ran out of ink on a night like that. I must find more ink and go back to the observatory …"

Marcus frowned as he came to them.

"Should I take care of him?" He whispered to the princess.

Garnet looked at the man for a moment before freezing as she recognized him. Her face brightened and a big smile crossed her face.

"Wait!"

And then she ran out of her hiding place. The scholar was surprised by her appearance until he recognized her.

"Hmm? You're …!"

"I've missed you, Doctor Tot."

The man almost lost his glasses from the surprise.

"P-princess! Princess Garnet!"

Steiner was surprised too. He came to Garnet's side.

"Doctor Tot?"

"You know him?" Marcus asked.

"Doctor Tot is the highly respected scholar who tutored the princess."

The old man turned to him.

"Ah, Master Steiner. You must be quiet or you will wake the shopkeeper. But Princess, what on earth are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. We're looking for the Supersoft right now."

Steiner tried to explain but a voice echoed from above.

"Somebody down here?"

Everyone froze. Doctor Tot frowned.

"Run along! I will give you the Supersoft later. Go left from the Treno entrance and continue until you find a large tower. The tower is my home. It's locked, but I shall unlock the door and await your arrival."

Garnet nodded as the two men quickly escaped.

"Thank you, Doctor Tot. I'll see you later!"

And so, after a small talk with Baku, who didn't like the idea to rely on someone else to get the precious item, the group went to the tower. As promised, the old man was waiting for them. The tower was in shambles to say the least and the professor's place was a mess, but the man was very welcoming.

"Princess! Thank you for coming. Welcome into my humble abode."

Garnet looked around in disbelief.

"This is your home?"

Tot nodded sadly.

"I traveled quite far in search of a sponsor for my researches after I departed Alexandria. I finally found one here in Treno."

He looked at the princess and smiled in appreciation.

"You have grown into a fine young woman. I am pleased to see you again."

Steiner arrived and smiled.

"Doctor Tot! You look quite well."

"Ah, Master Steiner. You are escorting the Princess?"

"Yes, sir. I deeply regret my earlier actions."

The scholar smiled.

"Still a straight arrow, aren't you? I'm sure you had your reason but I won't ask why. The Supersoft is in the box right here. Please take it."

Marcus, who had heard the old man talk, went to the box.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Steiner turned to him and growled.

"Have you no manners? Thank the good doctor!"

"It's quite alright, Master Steiner …"

Garnet heisted, then finally took her diamond crown from her bag.

"Doctor Tot, during our travel, Steiner and I found some strange items that respond to each other. Have you heard of such things in your books?"

Doctor Tot turned to the princess and looked at the crown. His eyes shivered.

"I may be damned! This is the Winter Crown!"

Steiner and Marcus turned to the scholar.

"The Winter Crown?"

"Yes! The first part of a magical armor whose legend says it was created by the eidolon Shiva, also called the Winter Queen. There was the Winter Crown, the Frost Dress, the Snowy Gloves, the Blizzard Belt, the Diamond Slippers, the Crystal Ring and the Ice Scepter. Were someone to gather all the pieces of that magical armor, he would receive the powers Shiva bestowed upon it, although those powers are unknown. If I recall, there were eight armors beside this one …"

Steiner drew his sword and the silver gloves. Tot nodded with excitation.

"Yes, this is it! The sacred Eidolon Armors! Each was created by a powerful eidolon who gave it special powers. The black sword was made by the Invincible Warrior, Odin. As for the gloves, they were shaped by the Sea Lord, Leviathan! Oh, my god, I never thought I would see such mystic Artifacts one day … Tell me, what happened to you? What did you do to find such precious treasures?"

And so, Steiner and the princess told him everything. Marcus was surprised by the journey and Doctor Tot was caught by a shiver.

"I see … So, the queen's forces have already grown quite powerful. Okay, then. It may be dangerous, but I shall see to it that you reach Alexandria."

Garnet frowned.

"How?"

"I had an old transportation device remodeled in case of such an emergency. This way, please."

Steiner couldn't hide his happiness.

"Ah! We can finally return to Alexandria!"

Marcus came to the scales that led to the passageway.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? Why?"

"I can reach Blank more easily from Alexandria."

Garnet nodded.

"Yes. Come with us, Marcus. Okay, Steiner?"

The knight couldn't help but growl.

"Let's go save Blank and restore my mother to her former self!"

It sounded so easy in her mouth. However, if the first part was as good as done, the other would prove more than a challenge for the girl. It would simply be impossible. So the group entered the old Gargan Roo. Doctor Tot smiled.

"This is Gargan Roo, an old travel route between Treno and Alexandria."

Marcus looked around.

"Why was that thing built under a tower?"

"Actually, Gargan Roo was in use long even before the invention of airships! The tower was built on top of the disused tunnel."

"But it looks fairly new." The princess remarked.

"I convinced Mr. Bishop to keep this place intact. I haven't used it since it was remodeled, mind you. We must first activate the tunnel connection sequence and call the gargant inside. Let's see, where was the sequence trigger?"

Steiner turned to the old man.

"So, all we have to do is find the sequence trigger. Princess, let us find it!"

The trigger wasn't hard to find. The room had two ways, one to the left and the other to the right. Garnet found the trigger at the end of the left path. Taking the right path, she found Doctor Tot and a golden lever.

"Ah, this is it! This is where we call the gargant inside."

"What do you mean?"

Tot explained.

"Gargan Roo Treno station is shaped like a circle. When you pull on that lever, gargant circles around the station continuously."

""I don't understand what you're saying …"

"Better to show than tell. Princess, will you pull on that lever over there?"

The princess diligently obeyed. A screeching sound was heard, soon followed by the silhouette of a big insect. The girl almost jumped back.

"Wh-what is that?"

The gargant was a big, brown, wingless insect that looked a little like a grasshopper with six chitin legs and a beautiful troley. Tot smiled.

"This is the gargant, a giant insect that pulls that trolley. Next, we must halt the gargant …"

The princess went to another lever at the end of the dock.

"Yes, that's the one! The gargant should stop when you pull on that lever."

Activating the lever caused a basket full of a strange-smelling plant to get down. The gargant immediately stopped and ate it with delight. Tot frowned.

"Please, hurry. It'll resume once it's finished eating."

"Are you sure it won't keep going around in circles?" Garnet asked.

"It won't. I will reverse the connection sequence and let the gargant out of the station."

Nodding, everyone came onboard. However, Tot called Steiner.

"Please, look after the princess, Master Steiner."

"Of course!"

The professor frowned deeply and looked at the girl.

"The princess is bright, but she is still young and naïve. I am concerned about her safety. Please, make your own decision on the matter at hand and protect her."

Steiner was surprised by the last part. Take his own decision? But, how could he …?

"I am but a humble knight. I cannot exceed my authority …"

"Is that an honest answer? You might endanger the princess if you keep telling yourself that."

Touché.

"I shall take note of your counsel."

Re-touché and sunk. The knight went in the trolley.

"Fare you well, Princess!" The old scholar waved.

"Take care, Doctor Tot!" The princess answered.

As he looked at their leaving silhouette, the old man couldn't help but worry.

"Princess, be safe."

And so, the group took the gargant to reach Alexandria. They thought it would be a quiet trip. In fact, the trolley was quite comfortable and the swings caused by the gargant's steps were somewhat soothing. But, as always, there was someone to stand in their path. The creature was a big, pink snake that hissed dangerously and scarred the gargant. As the poor insect backed up, the group's mind was quickly set. The beast was going down and its scales would be changed into a handbag for the princess. Steiner drew his black sword, Marcus took the blood sword Garnet gave him as a present and the princess set her crown on her head. Casting Shell and Protect over the team, she took a step back, ready to cast her healing magic. To their surprise, the beast was rather easy. The blood sword and Odin's sword were powerful weapons that did lots of damages against the snake who turned tails and fled after a minute. And so, the group reached Alexandria.

Marcus stretched.

"We're finally here."

As the gargant left, Garnet looked at it.

"I think the gargant is tired too."

Steiner looked around, frowning.

"I never knew such place existed in Alexandria."

The group moved, everyone being wary of the oddity the place was. As Steiner led the way, Garnet froze.

"I know this place! Doctor Tot told me about it. My ancestors built it to keep enemies from invading. Doctor Tot also said …"

Steiner cut her.

"Princess, we can hear your stories later! The stale air cannot be good for us!"

"And we gotta save Blank." Marcus added.

"Right. We need to hurry."

They shouldn't have stopped her. As soon as they stepped on the wide room, bars rose from the ground and the jester faces of Zorn and Thorn appeared.

"They fell for it!"

"Fell for it they did!"

Steiner wasn't happy at all.

"Zorn! Thorn! I am Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto! I have returned! Let us out at once!"

"Too bad, it is." Thorn answered.

"You're all under arrest." His twin explained.

The princess didn't like it at all.

"Thorn, Zorn, I've returned to Alexandria to speak with my mother. Take me to her!"

Zorn jumped with an evil smile.

"Yes, we will take you to Queen Brahne whether you like it or not."

Capture Princess Garnet, Queen Brahne said. Ordered us she did."

Everyone froze on the spot. The words of the broken Black Waltz were still vivid in their head: Capture the princess, eliminate all. This was the very proof Queen Brahne was responsible for attempting to capture her daughter. And a capture was never something friendly. Steiner remembered his oath to Si'Nai. Should the mother and the daughter become opponents, he would choose the princess and protect her with her life. Now was time to hold on that promise. He looked at the bars. They were made with thick, wrought iron. Taking his sword, he gave it a look. Doctor Tot said that the weapon was made by the eidolon Odin, whom he called the Invincible Warrior. Well, time to see if this was true … He raised the dark blade and violently brought it down. The 'clang' echoed in the whole place, causing the jesters to jump. To the knight's pleasure, the bars bent under the strike. According to his knowledge, two more would be necessary to make a decent opening. He struck a second time, much to the disbelief of the twins.

"What is he trying to do?" Zorn asked.

When he saw the almost-broken bars, his sibling jumped.

"Trying to break free, he does!"

"Does he really?"

With a third 'clang", the bars broke down. Steiner then used his strength to widen the opening. Zorn noticed it.

"Indeed, he does! Let's stop him!"

The two began casting black magic spells but it was too late. The opening was wide enough for Marcus and Garnet to get through. Steiner turned to the thief.

"Keep her safe! I will hold them off!"

Marcus could hardly believe the knight was entrusting to him but the deluge of spells was quite threatening, the two got through the opening and ran .They didn't go far. Two big poodle-like creatures came in their way, forcing them to back up. Bandersnatchs! As he saw the troubles they were in, Steiner pulled on the bars harder, trying to widen the opening to rescue them. A Comet spell hit his temple and brought him down. Their escape cut and Steiner fallen, Marcus and garnet had no choice but to surrender. However, as the twin jesters came to her, the princess starred at them intensely, causing them to hesitate.

There was nothing in Garnet's eyes but raw, pure hatred.

* * *

><p>So, here you got it.<p>

One, I gave Kuja a family ... and a son that may probably appear later in the story, although I'm no sure about it yet. But I know he and Zidane will talk a bit about him and his mother at the Desert Castle.

Two, I don't think Mister Black Mage will have it easy putting the princess to sleep and stealing her eidolons, not with the resistance Steiner showed and the look in her eyes at the end of the chapter.

Well, you know what comes after. We meet again with Zidane, Vivi, Freya and Si'Nai. And yes, I will skip Quina for good. Don't worry, another woman will replace it (anyone's guess). I hope you enjoyed. See you in two weeks. Also, reviews are welcome.


	3. The Hidden City

After two weeks away, here is the new chapter. What will our friends find in Cleyra? Well, read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Hidden City<p>

I don't know how long I laid here on the cold stone, rain running over my face and adding their pain onto my wounds. When I opened my eyes, Ayden was watching over me, his silver and blue feathers shining under the falling drops. Zidane was up and so was Vivi. Freya had troubles standing, but she eventually got up. Vivi took a potion and put it on my wounds, easing the pain and enabling me to rise up. Zidane looked at us.

"So, what now people? They said they were going to Cleyra."

"We have no choice." Freya answered. "We must go to Cleyra too."

"I knew you'd say that. You're coming, Vivi?"

The black mage heisted.

"Um … Do you think we'll learn more about those black mages if we go to Cleyra?"

"Yeah, I'd say we'll learn a lot about them as long as we follow Brahne and that Kuja guy."

"Then I'm with you."

"And I'll go too. We were tasked by Cid to save the Burmecians. If we can save the cleyrans from being slaughtered like their brethren, then we must go to Cleyra and warn them."

Vivi shook his head.

"Oh, and what about the princess?"

"I'd never forget about her." Zidane answered. "She might not be there in Burmecia, but I know we'll find her soon. Well, let's move out!"

Freya frowned and looked at our exit.

"Some say it lies in the desert west of Burmecia, but I know not if we can enter the town itself."

I nodded and stood at her side.

"That's right. My master said that there is a sandstorm in the Vube Desert that protects a hidden city. Guessing the city's Cleyra is easy, finding out a way to get through the sandstorm is something else entirely …"

Zidane shook his head and frowned at us all.

"Brighten up a little! We'll figure it out when we get here!"

I looked at the sky and shook my head. That thief was always too optimistic for his own sake. Yet, he was right. Only once we reached the sandstorm could we decide what to do about it. As we ran out of the city, my thoughts went to the princess. Dagger … Garnet … where could you be? And so we ran as fast as we could to the giant sandstorm we could see in the horizon. When we arrived, we were just amazed by its side. The hidden tree was as tall as a mountain! I was afraid that the storm would blow us away, but t seemed weak and crossing it was surprisingly easy. This made me worry. Had something happened here? I hoped not.

What awaited us was just beyond words, at least for someone from the city. This was the biggest tree I had ever seen! We were no bigger than ants compared to its majestic shape and, as its dense foliage blocked any ray of falling light, its roots were like roads that ran all over the base and beyond the sandstorm. No wonder the place was a desert. Vegetal sure had it hard with such a large neighbor. Running across the wooden platforms, we finally reached the entrance, which was closed by a lever. Pulling it caused sand to flow from a hole in the trunk and the door to open. The rest of the place was a maze. A sandy maze. I growled as the damn thing got into my boots, sending Ayden as a scout to find which way was the best and warn us about the several monsters around. One place was filled with quicksand we had troubles to avoid. On this occasion, Ayden was kind enough to carry the clumsy Vivi above them. After a lot of pain, we finally reached Cleyra.

The wooden settlement seemed nice and so was the greeting. We were welcomed by two priests: Kildea and Satrea, who wanted to see Freya.

"Might you be Lady Freya?" Kildea asked.

"Indeed I am."

"We have awaited your coming, my lady." Satrea bowed.

Freya was surprised.

"How did you come to know my identity?"

"The king of Burmecia has requested that we guide you to him." Kildea explained.

Freya reacted immediately.

"Long live the king! Take me to him immediately!"

"At once, my lady."

Freya turned to us.

"Zidane, I shall go to see the king. Why not take this chance to rest?"

Zidane immediately agreed. We were all sore, not only from out journey here, but also from out fight against Beatrix. In a word, we couldn't stand on our feet anymore. So we all headed to the inn where the cleyrans prepared a good bath. The Crystal knew if we needed it. I let Vivi go first and he returned some time later, only to go to bed and get some rest. Zidane and I were next and, well, the bath was excellent. The soap had a musky scent and its touch on my skin was just great. Zidane washed his tail with care, soaping it carefully as if afraid to hurt it. I guessed this part of his anatomy was as sensible to him as our crutch or a woman's breasts. As I massaged my sore arms, I couldn't help but look at Zidane. He was rather short, with an athletic body mainly built for speed but also for strength to some degree. There wasn't an ounce of fat in him and his hairs had a golden glow when clean and dried. His eyes were of a bright, emerald green eyes and I also noticed that his arms, chest and legs were covered with a very thin layer of silky, golden fur. Since I saw him in trance, it didn't surprise me much. What surprised me more was that he had a line of that soft fur running from his hairs all along the back of his neck and his spine to his tail. I had to admit, he was handsome. After we got out, we went straight to the beds and, as always since our time in Dali, I slept with Vivi in my arms. We all slept very well.

_Zidane POV_

The bath we had was just enjoyable. Even Ayden, that strange silver falcon, took a dip to clean its feathers. He was funny to watch. As I surprised Si'Nai starring at me, I looked back at him. I was surprised by how fast we had become buddies. His knowledge was great and I respected his skills, but what surprised me most was his connection with his falcon. It was as thought they shared their mind or something like that. Well, since he was starring at me, I decided to do the same. Physically speaking, we could almost be brothers. His eyes didn't have a definite shade of green. They were frankly going from leaf green around his pupils to a very paler shade around the edges of his irises. His hairs had the same color as mine but he had no tail … Also, he was quite athletic too and at least too heads taller than me. His arms and torso were strong. I guessed using a bow required quite some strength. As I looked at the weapon, I couldn't help but want to try it. This could be fun! After we went to bed, I saw him cuddling around Vivi. It was a familiar sight. In fact, the two always slept together. While many could think Si'Nai was a pedophile, I just saw them as a brother or a fatherly figure trying to protect a younger family member. I guessed I was pretty tired because I fell asleep almost instantly.

_Si'Nai POV_

When we woke up, we found our clothes repaired and cleaned and a nice meal waiting for us. After wolfing it down, since we didn't have a decent meal for ages, Kildea came to give us a little tour of the place. Our first stop was a small pond with a waterwheel.

"This is our source of water. I shall elaborate on how we have water up so high. Now for the rest of the visit …"

He took us to the inn. The buildings were wooden with purplish-blue tiles and walls hat seemed to melt with the rest of the tree.

"This is the liveliest part of our town. But there's no market today so the usual crowd is gone. Let's move on."

He drove us to a place where waterfall fell to the rest of the town. There were windmills moved by the sandstorm around, beautiful windmills that looked like blue butterfly wings.

"Those windmills bring the blessing of water to our humble town. It uses the power of the sandstorm to pump water up from the ground."

I looked at the windmills.

"You must be quite the geniuses to set up something so sophisticated. And it's good-looking."

Kildea had a kind smile.

"Indeed, we can be. Thanks for those praises. Come now. Next, I shall show you the observatory."

We came to a small belvedere where we could notice the sandstorm coming to a halt to reveal the blue sky. I immediately liked the place.

"The observatory is where the citizenry comes to relax. Here, we see our protector, the sandstorm, and here, we pray for it. Next is the cathedral, the last stop to our tour."

Kildea led us to the highest point of the tree. The cathedral was here, beautiful. It had a pointed, purple roof with yellow highlights and a well-decorated front door.

"The High Priest, who brings peace to our souls, resides in the cathedral. Lady Freya slept here last night. She and the king must be meeting inside as we speak. It also houses the harp whose magic stone powers the sandstorm. Let us make our way back."

We returned to the inn where Kildea took his leave. Now that we knew the place, we decided to take a better look around. As I took a sip of the pond's waters, Zidane came to me, worry in his eyes.

"Hey, Si'Nai … could I try using your bow?"

His request surprised me.

"A composite bow is hard to bend. I'll borrow a simpler one for you. But, just between us, why do you want to try?"

"For the fun."

"Okay."

We came to a shop and I bought a simple pine bow for Zidane. After this, we found a good spot near the cathedral and I gave him some arrows.

"First I need to know if you're right or left handed. Make a circle with your hands and hold it far before your face."

Zidane did so and I smiled. Through the hole in his joined hand, I could see his right eye.

"Right-handed. Okay, so you'll hold the bow with your left hand and the string with your right hand. Now is the position."

_Zidane POV_

Si'Nai was a surprisingly good teacher. When he told me to take a stance, I imitated him and stood in profile. Then he gave me an arrow and showed me a target, a piece of thorn cloth on which he had drawn a black circle with some ink.

"Now, bend your bow and aim for the middle of the circle."

I did so and he stood behind me, raising my elbow and lowering my left arm.

"You must pull the string until the notch of the arrow reaches the corner of your eye. Aim, then release the string and try not to move the arm holding your bow. It will change the path of your arrow."

Doing so, I focused on the target and released the string. The arrow flew to the edge of the target.

"Not bad. I'll give you a tip: when you aim, you must try to 'bond' with your target, define and visualize a mental path between you and it. The better you do, the straighter your arrow will fly."

Getting what he meant was a little hard. My second and third tries got closer and closer to the middle without reaching it yet. I was starting to get a bit angry. Si'Nai shook his head.

"Your arrows won't go anywhere if your mind isn't clear as crystal. Empty it! Focus all of your energy on your target and nothing else! The only thing you must see is what you want to reach. Come on, one more try."

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes. When I opened them, they were set on the black circle. Then, as if it was magic, my vision seemed to zoom over the target until it was as big as my hand. I felt as if a strange energy was building inside of me, an energy that connected my mind, the arrow and the target. When I released the string, the arrow flew bull's eyes. Si'Nai nodded.

"Very impressive! Want to try again?"

Of course I would! I didn't really understand what happened so I took another arrow and closed my eyes. Once again, my vision seemed to zoom over the target and my mind connected it with the arrow, which flew very close to the other. I lowered my bow after a third one reached the others. Only then did my vision seem to return to normal and I noticed that cleyrans were standing behind me and clapped with happiness. Vivi was with them.

"Very good, Zidane! You're better than I thought you would. Even I took month to obtain such results. You have a gift, man."

I looked at the weapon. Well, it was fun.

_Si'Nai POV_

I was surprised by how quick Zidane mastered the technique. It usually took years to normal humans to become that good, but Zidane wasn't human. The cleyrans cheered over his success and, soon, I found myself surrounded with kids wanting to do the same. I gave them a few lessons and let them try and reach the target and soon noticed some of them had the potential to become rangers too. If we survived Alexandria's assault, I would have to come back and open a school … Our next stop was the cathedral. Unfortunately, Freya was still with the kind so we returned to the inn. To our surprise, we were met with Dan, the soldier who tried to run with his family at Burmecia. When he saw us, he called.

"You there! Gimme a hand if you think you're good enough!"

I frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"It's the antlion! He's harming a kid!"

I turned to the others. Without second thinking, we followed the soldier to a big sandpit. In the middle of it was the biggest insect I had ever seen. Brown furred, with blazing yellow eyes and big red, bloody claws. I wondered how cleyrans usually kept him tamed … In one of his tentacles was a small rat kid who screamed for help. Vivi was taken aback.

"NO!"

Fire appeared in his hands as Zidane took his swallow blade.

"Hang in there, champ! We're gonna save you!"

As I drew my bow, Freya joined us, the Tidal Trident in her hands.

"Zidane, is the child alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Like hell, I'm fine!" The kid angrily replied.

Freya almost jumped.

"That voice … Might it be Prince Puck?"

The rat kid smiled despite his dangerous situation.

"Freya! Where you been?"

The antlion suddenly took the kid to its mouth. Reacting on instinct, I let go of my arrow and pierced the tentacle. The antlion howled and threw the kid a little behind us. Dusty and pissed, the kid growled.

"That hurts, you stupid jerk!"

Zidane turned to the monster that was gathering sand.

"Here he comes!"

I closed my eyes and cast Regen on the team. Vivi stood back and cast Slow. Freya jumped and Zidane ran, his blade spinning. The blow cut one of the tentacles. Angry, the monster let go of a fire spell that was countered by Vivi. As Freya fell from the sky, the antlion dodged and sent his other tentacle in her stomach, throwing her away. As I cast Cure over her, I noticed Ayden had flown to the beast and, even faster than Zidane, brought a pair of orange-ish gloves with a golden feather on it. Our Artifacts immediately buzzed.

"Another one!" Zidane smiled. "Perfect! What does it do?"

"Gimme a minute and I'll tell. Freya, Zidane, distract him!"

The two gladly obliged as I put the gloves on. They were smooth and nice to touch, but I felt their strength pulsing in my hands. When I took my bow, my grasp was stronger … Unfortunately, this distraction almost cost us our lives as the beast unleashed a massive sandstorm over us. Without thinking twice, I shielded Vivi with my body as Zidane and Freya were caught in the storm. The sand rubbed our arms and legs as an iron brush, scratching us whole. I could barely stand after that. Then I felt Vivi slowly getting from under me. My mask/helmet protected my eyes so I could see the scenery, but Zidane and Freya weren't that lucky. I painfully sat, looking as the antlion towered above us.

"We're goners …" I muttered.

But Vivi had other ideas. Closing his eyes, he unleashed a Blizzard spell on the monster's eyes, blinding him the same way he did to us and threw two eye drops to Ayden who gave them to Zidane and Freya. Smiling, I tried to cast Cure over us but it wasn't Cure that flowed from my hands. It was Cura, its upgraded version. Now everyone was up and ready to battle.

"Round two …" Zidane grinned.

Vivi focused his magic and I cut the second tentacle down. Freya jumped high and threw her trident with all her strength, damaging the monster's skull. Zidane, using the power of his belt, dodged the fire spells and stinking mucus the monster was throwing him and gave two large cuts in the monster's body. The antlion retaliated with a new sandstorm but Vivi had finished focusing his magic. As Freya landed right besides us, the kid let go of his spell, A Blizzara not only strong enough to counter the squall, but also to damage the beast and add pain to its wounds. Freya saw an occasion to end it and did so. Closing her eyes, she summoned all the power she could draw from her mystical weapon and threw it as a javelin. The silver trident flew straight, surrounded by a blue and white aura, and pierced the antlion by its mouth. I was a little disgusted as the fountain of green blood it generated but we did it. We had won. Freya turned to Puck, not tired at all.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?"

"Hey Freya! Whassup?"

Freya was taken aback .I wondered how someone from the royalty could use such a familiar language.

"But how can this be? I heard that Your Highness disappeared upon leaving Burmecia …"

"Uh … yeah."

Freya smiled kindly.

"Well, let's go at once to the cathedral to inform His Majesty!"

"My old man, huh?" Puck didn't seem thrilled at the thought. "Nah, I don't wanna see him! Just tell him I said hi, okay?"

He turned to Vivi and frowned.

"Take care, Vivi!"

I frowned as he ran.

"For a prince, he sure doesn't seem so. But, at the same time, it surprises me to see another runaway royal kid."

Vivi looked away sadly.

"He's the first friend I ever had … I've gotta tell him something!"

He ran after his friend. Looking at each other, we decided to go to the cathedral and warn the king. The burmecian leader was a tall rat-man with a beautiful silver fur, gold helm-like crown, a long blue cape and purple and green clothes. His face was soft yet strong and his ears proudly rose from his head.

"I seem. So you saw Puck, eh?"

"He's as mischievous as ever, Your Majesty."

The king turned to the sandstorm, regret in his voice.

"I haven't seen him in ages."

"I heard His Highness left Burmecia one month after me. That makes it three years."

"And yet both you and Puck decided to return to me in this time of danger. I am grateful."

The High Priest, Cleyra's leader, came to our friend.

"Freya, we shall conduct an ancient ceremony to strengthen the sandstorm. Surely, no enemy of ours would attack with the powerful storm protecting Cleyra. And with the help of a dragon knight like you, who was chosen to bear the armor of the first dragon knight, the storm should grow even more powerful."

Freya smiled.

"The ceremony from the time when Cleyra and Burmecia were one. I understand."

She turned to us.

"Zidane, Si'Nai, I met with utter failure when trying to defend Burmecia and I will not allow Brahne to exert her will upon us any longer!"

Zidane smiled.

"You've changed, Freya. I didn't think you were so strong when I first met you."

Freya looked away as dancers took place.

"I could not bring peace to Burmecia and thus fulfill Sir Fratley's wish. Now, all I can do is protecting this beautiful place."

I nodded.

"Yeah, protecting Cleyra is the best thing you can do for yourself … and your heart."

"Doing so will help me."

Zidane passed a hand on Freya's shoulder and we left the middle area. A priestess ran her hand on the magical harp, weaving a soft melody that soon turned lively. Freya and the dancers danced on that tune their strong legs jumping and tapping over the wooden floor with such rhythm that I wanted to join them. At my side, Zidane's tail waved along the melody and I could hear him hum it. The dancers were skilled, I had to admit. So was Freya too. She and the main dancer circled back to back before turning and dancing side by side. In the final part, they got closer to each other and joined hands, circling. The union between two kingdoms, their division and reunion, all was said in that dance. As it reached the summit, the cords of the harp suddenly snapped. I almost jumped as the playing priestess looked at the instrument.

"The cords have snapped … a terrible omen, this is."

And it sure did. In an eerie light the sandstorm faded leaving the settlement unprotected. Cleyra's shield had fallen. Would the city be next?

* * *

><p>And here it is. You can guess what's next ... 'til next time for an incredible battle! If anything's wrong, PM me.<p> 


	4. Interlude : The rebellous Princess

Here is the new chapter. An eight-page long interlude, do you believe it? Well, I had to writte it anyway and it is by far my prefered chapter til now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Interlude: The rebellious princess<p>

Steiner was trapped. He didn't like this. But he even less liked being trapped with a thief. Growling, he looked at the bars.

"How dare they imprison us like this? Those wretched court jesters! Zorn and Thorn will never get away with this!"

Marcus shook his head in disbelief. What did he do to the gods to end up like this?

"I can't believe I got dragged into this."

"No one asked to meddle in our affairs!"

Steiner was weaponless, something he had grown to hate, and now more than ever, he wished he had Odin's sword. Marcus had a delusory smile.

"It's pretty sad, getting' backstabbed by your own queen."

"This is all some kind of a mistake! I know the queen. She would never betray me!"

But would she betray the princess? Si'Nai's words came back to Steiner's ears. All the evidences they found on their way to and from Lindblum told that the queen wanted something to the princess, something bad. For having protected her all this time, Steiner had developed a sixth sense to tell when the princess was in troubles. And it was now screaming in his ears like a warning siren. Marcus sighed.

"Wistful thinking. Who knows what she's gonna do to the princess …"

He was right. Now more than ever, Steiner wished he had a sword.

In her room, Garnet sat at her desk.

"I wonder if Mother will ever listen to me … Why did she attack Burmecia? And why did she arrest us like this? I must be sincere with her."

Rising from her seat, she began nervously pacing.

"She hasn't been herself lately … Actually, she's been acting rather strange since my birthday last year. The same day, that tall man visited us … Maybe he had something to do with it. Come to think of it, that was when things began to change. Doctor Tot left Alexandria shortly afterwards, too. What happened that day?"

Her pacing had taken her to her drawer. Hidden in it were her mythril rod and her crown. _Shiva__'__s__Crown_. An Artifact made by the eidolons … Opening her drawer, she took it and placed it on her head. It suited her well. She was interrupted by the entrance of Zorn and Thorn. Those jesters … Really, they didn't have any manner at all.

"Queen Brahne summons you." The blue jester said.

"Come with us." The red one ordered.

Garnet almost jumped. How dared they …

"What? How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Quiet!" Zorn replied.

"With us you are coming, and that is that!" Thorn added.

Garnet growled. Those bastards … She had been angry before, but never to that point.

"I won't! Not as long as you speak to me this way!"

The jesters didn't like this.

"Enough! Now come with us!"

Garnet closed her eyes. She sneakily put her hand in her drawer and was soon to feel the touch of her wand. She remembered what Si'Nai told to Vivi in case the kid was in troubles:

'_Listen, Vivi. You gotta do something next time. You should try … screaming back or whatever.'_

'_Screaming?'_

'_Yeah, loud and high. It will surprise your attacker and give you courage … or time to run. Even more, it will tell the people around that you are in troubles and they will come and help you.'_

Screaming, loud and high. The princess took her breath and, without any warning, let go of an ear-deafening, high-pitched scream. The jesters were so surprised that they jumped back in fright. That was all the princess needed. She took her wand and, as Zorn was recovering, slammed it in his face with all her strength. The jester was thrown away. Thorn, taken aback, tried to cast a spell but a good knock on his head stopped him. A frown on her face, the princess ran in the corridors. Her crown was on her head, her wand was in her hands, now all she needed was a soldier or two to watch her back. She took a sprint to let go of the adrenaline and stopped when she reached her mother's room.

Brahne was waiting her, fanning her face. Garnet bowed before her, careful to hide her wand. The fat queen smiled.

"Darling, there you are. Where were you? I've been worried sick. Here, come closer."

Giving a quick look at the room, Brahne noticed Zorn and Thorn were nowhere to be seen. What happened to them? Were they lost again? The princess looked at her mother.

"Mother, there is something I need to ask you."

"What is it, darling? I will tell you anything you wish to know."

Garnet hesitated.

"Did you … Is it true that you are responsible for the destruction of Burmecia?"

Brahne was taken aback. Garnet never was interested in politics. Why was she now? She faked a smile.

"Oh … Well, no wonder you look so concerned. That is far from the truth, Garnet. You see, those Burmecian rats have been plotting to destroy Alexandria for some time. I couldn't just wait for them to attack and destroy our precious kingdom. So, I had no choice but to take initiative."

Garnet looked at her mother, frowning.

"Is that really the truth?"

To be honest, there were some incoherencies in her mother's words. The burmecians were warriors but not invaders. And Burmecia was rainy, alright, but pretty too. And then there was Freya, Zidane's friend. She was a burmecian, yet she was quite honest. Anyway, both Zidane and Si'Nai trusted her. Brahne frowned at her daughter but smiled.

"Of course. I would never lie to you."

Garnet looked at her mother with intensity. Suddenly, she knew the truth. Her mother was lying! She took a step back, her wand still in her back.

"I don't believe you!"

Strangely, the queen kept her fake smile.

"Oh, darling, what's wrong? Why wouldn't you believe your own mother?"

Garnet was about to give a violent reply when a man with long silver hairs, purple and white clothes and a long lavender feather came into the room.

"May I also play a part in this act?"

Garnet frowned. It was the tall man …

"Act?"

"Yes, an act from a beautiful play. There is a knight on a white horse and a beautiful princess. It is a tale of tragic love. Overcome by grief, the princess must sleep for a hundred years …"

Garnet gripped her wand harder.

"You … I've seen you before …"

"It appears we were destined to meet again."

He made a step, she took one back.

"My sweet angel, come to me."

He made another one, she jumped aside.

"I'll take you to a world of dreams."

He grabbed her arm, she struck his crutch on instinct. Kuja fell on his knees, the pain irradiating through his whole body. There was only one person who dared to do that to him, and it was his future wife. That girl had no relations to him, so he rightfully thought she had no rights to use such a move. He tried to conjure a spell but the princess's wand hit his head. This was too much.

"Bitch …"

Garnet ran in the corridors. In her back, she could hear her mother calling for all the guards that were in the castle. Here were no doubts about it, her mother wanted her dead … or worse. As she ran through the stairs, a hand grabbed her and took her in the shadows. She was about to fight back but a voice told her to be quiet. Amazon guards ran before them without noticing them. Garnet turned to see her mysterious savior. Laudo!

"Don't worry, princess. We're here to help you. Come!"

Garnet followed the knight to a hidden room. It was a dark, stony place with training dummies, a table, some food and drink as well as old scriptures.

"Haagen has discovered this place while exploring the castle. Not only does he know Alexandria like the back of his hand, but the castle as well. We did nothing of it until the queen tried to demote us. It's been our hiding place ever since."

The other knights were waiting for the two as they sat around the table. The princess looked at them with curiosity.

"What are you doing in there? And why are you helping me? Aren't you with mother?"

Brereich shook his head.

"The queen tried to demote us. At first, we thought it was some kind of a bad joke but, when she sent her amazons against us, we had no choices but to run and hide."

Laudo explained in a few words.

"After that, we heard that the queen was planning to invade Lindblum, Burmecia and Cleyra. Blutzen managed to get information saying that she worked with a strange silver-haired man. Kohel succeeded into learning more about him. Apparently, he is a kind of black mage, or a weapon dealer providing magical soldiers to the queen. But that's not enough."

"Yeah." Kohel nodded. "Princess, your life is in danger."

He rose from his seat and went to the girl.

"I heard that Kuja guy and the queen talk about something you have inside of you, a kind of power that's greater than any kind of magic. I think it's called 'eidolon'."

Garnet froze. Her hand ran to her crown and caressed it. Eidolon … The creatures that shaped the crown she wore and the sword Steiner bore. She looked at her hands.

"Does … does anyone of you know what an 'eidolon' is?" She asked shyly.

Laudo nodded.

"I read a book about it once. They are described as creatures born from legends, the guardians of this world created by the Crystal to protect it. Their power is boundless."

"Boundless enough to make this …?"

She placed the crown on the table.

"Doctor Tot said in Treno that the nine most powerful eidolons of Gaia created a series of magical armor granting surreal power. This crown was said to be made by the eidolon Shiva and is called the Winter Crown."

Laudo's eyes widened.

"The Winter's Crown … So the legend was true, after all."

Rising from his seat, the man kneeled to the princess.

"Your Highness, it is said that Shiva's armor was given to the founder of the Summoner tribe. For you to wear it, this can only mean that you are in fact a summoner, the only person in this world to call upon the power of the mighty eidolons …"

The other knights looked at each other in surprise. Their princess was a summoner? How could that be? That gift was passed by the blood, from father to son and from mother to daughter. However, neither the king nor the queen was a summoner. What did it mean? The knights decided it didn't matter. The queen betrayed them. Now their only mission was to protect the princess. A princess that could possibly be a summoner … and a key part in the queen's plot. The knights rose from their seat and lined before the surprised girl.

"Your Highness, we shall do our utmost best to protect you and take you to safety."

Garnet looked at them with wide eyes.

"Why … are you protecting me?"

Laudo smiled.

"Because it is our duty."

"And because, no matter what the queen decides, we're still knights." Brereich added.

Weimar kneeled before the princess.

"I have seen many beauties in our sweet city of Alexandria, but Your Highness puts them all to shame."

Garnet blushed at the comment. She remembered Weimar was reputed to be a flirt …

Each and every one of the Pluto Knights had a reason to help her. Haagen was a bit of a romantic, Blutzen and Kohel just happened to like her, Mullenkedheim and Dojebon felt like there would be action soon … Garnet was grateful, very grateful. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. All of you. Now we must find a way to leave the castle …"

"Not by the front door." Haagen replied. "Last time I checked, it was very heavily kept."

"Then find something else!" Dojebon angrily replied. "You're the one who knows the castle the best!"

Garnet looked away.

"Is there any secret passage you know, Haagen?"

"There is one indeed. In the queen's room. You must pull a purple candlestick to open it."

"I know it!" The princess beamed. "This is the passage leading to Gargan Roo! I took it to come here."

"Then this is the way we'll take." Brereich decided.

Blutzen looked to the door.

"And … about Captain Steiner?"

"We'll save him after we get reinforcement." Garnet decided. "I can use my white magic to protect you, but even I have limits. Even with my crown. The fastest we're out the better."

"Understood, Your Highness."

Every Pluto knight took his armor and sword. Garnet noticed it was in a better state than she remembered. When she turned to Mullenkedheim, he nodded.

"We've been preparing ourselves since the queen fired us. All we waited to take action was you. Now let's go!"

And go they did. Guided by Haagen, with the careful Kohel to watch their back, the group proceeded to the queen's room. As they thought, the queen had left and Kuja was nowhere to be seen. Zorn and Thorn were away too so the team entered. Haagen pulled the candlestick and the cold fireplace moved to reveal the passage. Garnet shivered when they went through.

"This won't be easy …"

The path was made by a stone passage spinning over an iron pole. The passage's movements repeated a pattern Haagen seemed to know. He gave the team the signal to jump and the group was soon on the other side. They ran through the spiraling stairs down the depths of the castle, their pace quickening when they heard the amazons on their track. As the team finally arrived to a platform leading to the Gargan Roo, a duo of big pink, poodle-like creatures appeared. Dojebon jumped.

"Bandersnatches!"

Weimar growled.

"We have no ways out!"

"Not so fast!"

Garnet closed her eyes and held her wand. Magic flew through her body.

"_Shell! __Protect! __Mighty __Guard!_"

Light covered the knights as white magic surrounded them. The princess smiled.

"That should even the odds …"

Brereich smiled.

"There should be more schools of white magic around the world. This is very useful."

Garnet was thinking something else.

'_If __I __ever __make __it __out __alive, __I__'__ll __have __Si__'__Nai __teach __me __the __Regen __spell! __This __is __more __useful __than __those __protection __tricks._'

The knights ran to the two pink poodles, their mood boosted by the magic that covered their body. Call it placebo effect but almost none of the monster's spells seemed to harm them and their claws and fangs caused but scratches on their armors. The creatures were soon dead and gone, but the fight lasted long enough for the amazons to catch up with them. Bad idea. For the girl that was. The women were more numerous but the Pluto Knights were more trained and the princess's magic was protecting them. Their morale was excellent. It was as if they were invincible. The clash began, with Brahne, Zorn and Thorn watching. The amazons knew some black magic, but they weren't the only ones and there was no white mage to heal their wounds.

Dojebon closed his eyes and fire erupted from his hands, countering an ice spell that was running to Mulenkedheim. The knight dodged a blow to his head and ran his sword to an Amazon's stomach. The woman fell down in her blood but was replaced by another. The woman had just raised her sword when a Thundara spell from Brereich hit her dead on. The elder knight mowed a leg and struck the ribs of a warrior girl before cleanly opening another's throat in a swift move. Lauda was staying at Garnets side, his sword slaying anyone that came too close of the girl. An Amazon tried a sneak attack … and found herself with a small knife in the heart. Two others were frozen by a Blizzara spell. Blutzen and Kohel's skills weren't that great alone but, when they fought side by side, their clumsy moves became a dangerous dance of steel and speed. Haagen had thrown his shield and was fighting with his sword and his hand, not thinking twice before grabbing a wrist or a handful of tissue and strike. Weimar, even thought he had flirted with most of the ladies, had no hesitation killing them. As he said, they were sure quite pretty but the princess was beyond them in every way. Even and especially when it came to beauty.

Brahne was beside herself with anger. Garnet's magic seemed without limits and her group of spunky knights was handling her army of amazons without any difficulties. She turned to Zorn and Thorn before noticing that Kuja had come too and was watching the fight intensely. The silver-haired man smiled.

"I must admit … your daughter is skilled. It is almost a shame tat she had to end up as a sacrifice for Alxandria's glory."

Brahne growled.

"Kuja, do something! That damn pest and his lackeys are slaughtering my army!"

Kuja smiled. Somehow, he knew she would order him that. He closed his eyes.

"At once, my lady. _Dispel!_"

The mage waved his hand and, in a pink flash, the protection spells covering the knights vanished. Garnet's eyes widened. Without thinking twice, she cast her spells again, only for Kuja to dismiss them. And the Pluto Knights began losing ground. Seeing this, Lauda turned to the mage with anger. He turned to Brereich.

"Watch over her!"

On this, he ran, dodging swords and spells and going straight to Kuja who smiled.

"A brave soul … How unfortunate that bravery alone couldn't defeat me."

As Lauda jumped to Kuja, the man drew his hand. A sphere of light appeared and collided with the man's chest, sending him down the stairs. Garnet's eyes widened.

"Lauda, no!"

The girl ran to his side and focused her magic. A strong Cura spell ran through him, powerful but not enough to fully heal him. The man was out of the fight for good. Anger built inside the princess, raw, unbridled anger. Magic flowed through her body, not the soothing white magic but another kind, wilder, greater. That magic was entirely focused to one man: Kuja. Slowly she rose, and as if she always knew how to do it, she held her hand before her before spinning one herself three times and raising the wand. Magic flowed through it and erupted into a bright light. From that light emerged a blue-skinned woman with icy hairs and cold eyes. She only had revealing underwear, fingerless gloves and high-heeled boots. She was very beautiful.

The woman landed before the princess. She was at least three meters high.

"_What __do __you __want, __Master?_"

Garnet looked at the woman with wide-eyes, as if she just got out of trance.

"You are … Shiva, right?"

"_I __am, __and __this __is __my __crown __that __you __are __wearing. __Chosen __summoner, __order, __and __I __will __obey._"

Garnet looked at Kuja who had frozen where he stood. His eyes were wide, as if he had troubles accepting what happened. Garnet's order was made of two words.

"Kill him."

And Shiva gladly obliged. She leapt from the ground, her hands glowing from the ice magic she was gathering and aimed them at Kuja. The man shook himself out of his surprise at the last moment and dodged the attack in extremis.

"She summoned …"

Turning to Brahne, he frowned deeply.

"It seems we underestimated our canary greatly. To think she would summon in a moment like that … Well, time to dismiss an eidolon!"

He rose from the ground, levitating, and created a ring of light. An aerial fight began in the air between the mage and the creature, Kuja using his speed and maneuverability to harass his opponent and slam his spheres of light into Shiva who retaliated with mass-ice spells. Finally the woman had enough. She closed her eyes and two ice swords appeared from her hands. She managed to draw some cold slashes on Kuja's body but Kuja closed his eyes.

"_Firaga!_"

He said Firaga but the fire-fall that fell from his hands was more of a –ja level. Shiva was engulfed in it and fell on the ground, powerless. She looked at the man as he landed next to her.

"You … Who are you to defeat an eidolon?"

"Many things indeed. The only thing you need to know is that I was once married to a woman who was the greatest pyromancer Gaia had ever seen. She gave me a son whose power over ice was equal to his mother and, on the day we divorced, she destroyed half of our house using her flames. She did me this."

Kuja unfolded his right sleeve. His right forearm was covered with a very large burnt mark. Garnet winded as she saw it. It had to be painful …

"Her power was at least equal to mine. As we lived side by side, she taught me about her magic. This is why I know fire so well."

The man held his hand and Shiva disappeared in a flash. Garnet fell on her knees, powerless and exhausted. It took only a snap of his fingers for Kuja to defeat the Pluto Knights. He then came to the princess and smiled.

"The time to sleep had come, my sweet canary …"

As he held the weak princess in his arms, her head rolled over her side and her eyes closed. Kuja smiled and held her in his arms as if she was a small child.

"She is so beautiful … No wonder those men were willing to die for her."

He kissed her forehead as he did with his son, a year ago. A tear left his cheek at the memory.

"Forgive me, Ariane, Silver. I just … can't fight against it."

With this, he took her to the ceremonial altar. Later on, as Steiner was brooding in his cell, he was surprised to see his eight underlings, wounded, worn out and completely down, being driven to a cell. Brereich looked at his superior with sadness.

"We're sorry, Captain. We couldn't protect her."

* * *

><p>And this is the end of that 'short' interlude. If you ask me, Kuja had it really too easy in the game. Hey, look how things could have turned out! If anything's wrong, PM me. Til next time!<p> 


	5. The battle for Cleyra

Here is the next true chapter and Cleyra is under attack! How will Zidane, Si'Nai, Vivi and Freya get out of here? Will Cleyra disappear?

* * *

><p>The battle for Cleyra<p>

Zidane looked at the blue sky in disbelief.

"I can't believe the sandstorm disappeared. What happened?"

Freya crossed her arms.

"I don't know …"

"I have never witnessed anything like this since we settled." The High Priest said with worry in his voice. "On the harp, there is a magic stone. Since ancient times, we have used the power of the stone to control the sandstorm."

The king turned to his colleague.

"Perhaps someone is trying to invade Cleyra."

"I fear that you may be right, my lord."

"I only hope that our enemies don't come up the trunk."

We were worried too. Whoever tried to invade Cleyra was sure powerful to dispel the power of the sandstorm. I didn't like this at all.

Later on, Zidane joined Freya to the observatory. The rat-woman was watching the clear sky with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" The thief asked.

"Tell me, why do you think the sandstorm disappeared?"

Zidane shook his head.

"I don't know. I was surprised there ever was a sandstorm."

Freya sighed.

"Did you know the sandstorm was here for a thousand years? And in all that time, it never disappeared, not even once. Perhaps Brahne is behind all of this."

Zidane took his time to answer.

"Actually, I am more concerned about who that guy with Brahne in Burmecia was."

"And you're not the only one." I said as I came. "By the look of it, I'd say he is a mage. And a powerful one."

Freya nodded.

"Zidane, Si'Nai, I'm heading down to find out why the sandstorm disappeared."

Zidane smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing! Let's go together. I'm gonna go find Vivi and meet you at the town entrance. You're coming, Si'Nai?"

"Of course I do! Wait for me."

We ran at the town entrance where Vivi was waiting for us. Freya joined us soon after, an emerald in her hand. The High Priest apparently gave her as a charm in case of troubles. Zidane smiled.

"Alright, let's get going."

Vivi frowned.

"I couldn't find Puck. I wonder if he went down the trunk."

Freya looked at the city above.

"I failed Burmecia … but I won't fail Cleyra, no matter what."

I was about to reply when Ayden came back to me, shrieking as if the world was about to end. I didn't need much time to understand his words.

"Then start now." I said to Freya. "Alexandria's coming."

Everyone gasped before running down the path. Zidane had his swallow blade out and ready to strike, Freya's trident seemed to be glowing from her determination, Vivi's hand were almost ablaze and my bow had an arrow notched. It didn't take long for us to find Alexandria's troops. Two soldiers fell on us at the three sandpit room. They never reached us. My arrow flew as soon as I saw them and Freya dashed to the second, piercing her chest. We kept killing the soldiers we met too quickly for them to retaliate and finally reached a wooden bridge.

Freya suddenly stopped.

"A moment, Zidane. Those Alexandrian villains back there, weren't they too few in number to constitute a determined attack?"

I couldn't help but agree.

"You're right. Those women were cannon fodder."

Zidane nodded.

"A diversion … and we fell right for it! Quick, let's …"

Puck arrived just at that moment and bumped into Vivi. Rising up, he came to Freya.

"Freya, the town's in troubles! Ya gotta come back, please!"

Our friend almost jumped.

"No! My fears were true! At once, my lord!"

Puck then turned to us, his furry muzzle bristled.

"C'mon, you deadweights! Hustle!"

We didn't need to be towl twice. We made our way back as fast as possible, but it was too late. Ayden had disappeared once again and I was starting to get worried. Usually, he never left my side. Why was he acting this way now? The answer came in a very strange way. As we reached the town entrance, we found two maidens running, Sharon and Shannon.

"Please, save us!" They begged. "The town is full of demons!"

Zidane frowned.

"Are they really that many?"

"They just keep coming!"

As if on clue, a glowing sphere fell behind the girls, revealing a black mage. As the girls ran screaming, Zidane quickly beheaded it with his blade. We were about to leave but the maidens came back, three soldiers on their tail. One of them snarled.

"Foolish Cleyrans, your time has come!"

"No!" I replied angrily. "It's yours!"

My arrows killed two of the soldiers. Vivi's Thundara spell finished the third. As the maidens ran in town, two black mages appeared, quickly killed by Freya. Zidane looked at the corpses.

"This was the main attack force. Let's go. The town is in troubles."

We had just climbed the stairs when we met two priests, Wylan and Satrea. Freya looked at them.

"Enemies are on their way up. How about your side?"

"The Burmecians are fighting back, but the demons keep coming. We fled, unable to resist."

Zidane growled.

"Damn those Alexandrian. Let's head right!"

The path took us to the inn we had spent the night. Learie, Dan's wife if I recall, was followed by her two kids, Jack and Adam.

"Excuse me, have you seen my husband?"

As if on cue, Ayden flew out of nowhere and headed straight to a small pile of ash to take an item the fire had spared. Learie recognized it at once.

"Oh no … It was Dan's weeding ring!"

"Looks like he fell to the black mages." I said without joy. "I'm sorry."

Learie fell to her knees, her children closely hugging her. Finally her eyes toughened and she turned to me.

"I remember you teaching archery to the children this morning. Do you have a spare bow?"

"No, but there must be one somewhere around."

Ayden flew away and came back with a silver bow and a quiver of arrows. Learie smiled.

"Thanks. Those bastards will never know what hit them."

Two black mages arrived at that moment, Leari took the bow and an arrow and shot. The arrow missed the heart of one and flew into its shoulder. The mage howled in pain before I silenced it. Vivi took care of the second one. I turned to the newly widowed woman and smiled.

"Nice try."

On this, we ran. After crossing a bridge and killing some soldiers, we reached the observatory and found Sharon and Shannon. Zidane came to them.

"This isn't over yet, is it?" Sharon said.

"What are you doing here?" Zidane asked.

"We like this place very much." Shannon said. "Even thought we have lost the soul-soothing view of the sandstorm …"

Zidane nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty too. This whole town is pretty, and everyone here is so nice. That's why I wanna protect you. Come on, let's head to the cathedral. We can make our last stand here."

We ran to the cathedral and I looked at the town one last time. The place was pretty, as Zidane said. Had I known about it earlier, I would have remained here and made it my home. Now was too late … or so I thought. Fate has a way to play with men's lives, making them see what they could have lost -and have lost- only to give them a chance to get it back the next second … We almost lost Cleyra this day. Almost.

Zidane looked at our group. There were the two priests, Sharon and Shannon, Learie, her kids and us. He sighed.

"So, these are the only survivors. Alright, everyone inside!"

We ran to the entrance but a black mage blocked us. I took my bow but two others appeared, surrounding us. We quickly got ready to fight. I aimed my bow to the mage at the entrance, Vivi at my side, Freya held her spear to the black mage at our left, Learie ready to shoot and Zidane was ready to rush at the black mage at the right. Satrea was at his side, a spell forming in his hands. I wondered what kind of magic he used. In the middle, Wylan was also preparing a spell and the two maidens had taken dancing poses. Dancers … I heard about their skills from my master. I hoped theirs were good. Then the fight began.

Sharon and Shannon started dancing and a shield appeared on all of us. I heard them say '_Magical __Masque_'. Wylan let go of his spell, Healing Wind and we felt as if life was flowing strong in our veins. A version of the Regen spell … Satrea shouted _'Hurricane!_' and a gust of sandy wind blasted the black mage, blinding and stunning him. Freya struck before he recovered. As Learie's arrow flew into the mage's eye, Zidane ran and beheaded him. My arrow pierced the black mage's head before Vivi's spell was cast. Our victory was short-lived however, for a group of Alexandrian soldiers caught us. Satrea growled and cast Pestilence, poisoning them while Wylan went for Rockslide. Half of the group died from the magical attacks and the others were killed by Vivi and Freya. The fights were hard and we were growing tired so when we saw four black mages appear, we all thought our time had come. But no. as we got ready for one last stand, a voice was heard above our head.

"Minions of evil, you have gone too far! My spear will purge this land of you!"

The man was standing on top of the cathedral. In a leap, he reached the ground.

"You shall fall like leaves in the wind under the force of my blade!"

Another jump and he was on a black mage. One strike brought it down. Another leap and another mage fell. The two other mages tried to cast a spell but one was caught by the rat-man's red blade. To my greatest surprise, the last didn't fall before the man but Ayden. His wings glowed brightly as thunder filled them and, in a big burst, a lightning bold struck the monster, bringing it down. For once, I was surprised. I never, ever saw Ayden do such a thing before, promised! The man turned to us.

"Now run!"

We ran in the cathedral and crumbled here. As I came to speak with the oracles and the maidens, Freya came right to the man. I didn't hear all they said but Freya crumbled to her knees at a moment and Zidane interfered. Ultimately, the King and Puck came and the man finally left. Freya was crying. Vivi came to her.

"Freya? Are you alright? You're crying."

To our surprise, Freya laughed.

"What an irony. To find the man about whom I have dreamt endlessly, only to discover he cannot even remember who I am! Let's go. The enemy's hand has not been stilled! We must regroup!"

A shriek made us turn. The High Priest was lying to the ground before the harp, his hand held in defense before Beatrix.

"Eeeeek! Have mercy!"

Weapons and spells were immediately drawn and aimed to the woman. However, I couldn't help but think this just wasn't enough. Beatrix smirked.

"Hmph. Pathetic rodent! You fail to grasp the true power of this jewel!"

I growled.

"If this 'true power' is a destructive one, I understand the Cleyrans very well!"

With a swing, the woman caught the stone.

"Now that I have this jewel, I am through with your city!"

On this she ran. We were about to follow her but the king stopped us. The High Priest came at his side and unlocked a secret room. In this room was a wondrous scepter made of the purest silver. At its end was the biggest diamond I had ever seen and runes were running on the pole. Two angelic silver wings circled the oval shaped diamond that levitated between them. Our Artifacts began buzzing. The High Priest looked deeply at us.

"This is the last of our treasures and, I think, the most powerful. I want you to take it and keep it out of harm's way."

The King nodded.

"The Ice Scepter, such is the name of this weapon. It is said to have been made by the Winter Goddess herself and so holds her powers."

"Those powers are so great …" The High Priest explained. "… that we had to place a seal on it and hide it within this locked room, for its magic clashed with the power of the jewel."

He drew a series of symbols in the air and the sound of glass shattering was heard. The King then took the scepter and gave it to Freya. Zidane looked at us, his eyes lighting up.

"Hey guys, doesn't it recall you …""

I instantly nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like Dagger's crown! Maybe the scepter is part of her set."

"If that's so, let's keep it until we caught her up. I'm sure she'll be very happy."

"Sure."

We ran out of the cathedral and quickly caught up with Beatrix. I snarled.

"You think you can get away?"

"Get away? Hahaha!"

The woman looked straight at us.

"You're a bigger fool than I imagined. Have you forgotten how badly I beat you back in Burmecia?"

Freya growled.

"Then you are more fool for not finishing what you started!"

Vivi held his wand tightly.

"You will pay!"

Zidane snarled.

"Let's end this now!"

The woman smiled in a way that almost made me trance.

"Allow me to shatter your delusion of grandeur."

And so we fought. Hard. Beatrix was playing with Zidane and Freya, the three looking more like they were dancing than fighting. And the general was leading the dance. Vivi cast Slow on her to even the odds and I cast Regen over us. They were moving too fast for me to shoot so I decided to stick to magic. Given the hard time we were having with the General, my white magic was needed more than my arrows. Beatrix finally threw Freya to the ground. She would have killed her if Learie didn't come at that moment and let go of an arrow. The weapon struck at the shoulder, causing the woman to yelp. Growling, she cast Shock on the poor woman and Stock Break on us, causing us all to crumble. Black mages appeared.

"Black mages, our work here is done. Commence withdrawal immediately!"

As the mage disappeared in a glowing sphere, Beatrix followed him in. Zidane quickly rose, the effect of my spell still working.

"What now?"

"Good question." Freya answered.

She suddenly raised her spear.

"Zidane, look out behind you!"

A black mage appeared, only to summon a glowing sphere and disappearing in it. Zidane followed and the sphere rose to the sky. I smiled.

"This is our way out!"

One by one, we followed a black mage in a sphere and disappeared. We landed in big, purple jars with our co-travelers we quickly eliminated, then got out. What we saw was the most amazing spectacle of our life. As the sky turned black, red and yellow, a fully armored knight descended from a shining portal above Cleyra. His spear was held high and we all knew what would follow: Cleyra would be gone. But no, here again. Why? Do you remember what I told you about Fate? Well, this is what happened …

_Third POV_

Odin, the Dark Warrior, ran from the Eidolon dimension, his spear held high and aimed to the giant tree below, And he would have struck if a small silver falcon didn't shock him with a thunder spell. For someone as mighty as him, this just wasn't acceptable. Sheathing his spear, he took his sword and struck the falcon. There was a bright light … and a giant eagle with navy blue feathers appeared. His eyes were pupil-less and glowing with hardly held thunder magic, and there was an armor covering his head, claws and back. The longest feathers of his wings were made of pure steel vibrating with lightning. Odin held back his mount in surprise.

"_Hraesvelgr! __You __are __back!_"

"_I __was __always __here, __Odin. __Now __can __you __tell __me __what __you __are __doing?_"

"_I __am __destroying __this __place, __as __per __the __orders __I __was __given._"

"_And __who __gave __you __those __orders?_"

Odin was about to answer when a shiver ran through his body.

"_My__ … __master__ … __He__ … __wants __me __to__ … __kill __you!_"

Hraesvelgr growled.

"_You __never __will! __I __am __Hraesvelgr __the __Storm __Bringer, __eidolon __of __Wind __and __Lightning! __And __I __do __recall __Lightning __is __your __weakness__ …_"

Shining bolts fell from the eagle's eyes, feathers and claws. Odin jumped out of the way just in time and struck the back of the eidolon. Hraesvelgr retaliated with a wing strike that almost got the warrior out of his mount. Odin angrily drew his spear and threw it at the chest of the eagle but the weapon was caught by its beak. The thunder bird then took it with his claws and, in a violent snap, broke it. In her airship, Brahne roared in anger. Odin's assaults became more and more violent and wind alone couldn't hold it so Hraesvelgr decided to turn to more 'brutal' ways. He began shooting lightning bolts everywhere, smiling as some reached the warrior. Finally, he rose to the sky that was soon covered with dark clouds.

"_Ragnarok!_"

A violent tornado rose from the ground and trapped Odin in its middle. Then, a series of powerful lightning bolts fell on him and earned an agonizing cry. After a thousand years, Odin was finally defeated. Hraesvelgr looked at the fading light, then turned to the queen and took his falcon form in a flash. Fast as lightning, he flew to her and caught the dark jewel she used to summon the warrior. He then returned to his rightful master, Si'Nai.

The Cleyrans couldn't believe what they saw. The King and the High Priest watched the fight in awe and couldn't help but cheer with the eagle's victory. The other survivors cheered as well, feeling that they were safe now. Sharon and Shannon danced for victory, Wylan and Satrea bowed and prayed thank you to Hraesvelgr. Learie sat to the ground and let go of her breath. Her children danced at her side and joined the maidens. The King smiled.

"Never did a blue sky seem so beautiful to me."

"You are right. But it is by a storm that the dark warrior was defeated. No matter how strong we are, we are nothing before the strength of nature. We should never forget this lesson."

_Si'Nai POV_

I started to doubt about Ayden's nature after that fight, when he came back to me with that Dark Matter stone. There was something really off with it, as if it held a tremendous power. I put it into my bag. Zidane frowned.

"That was quite a battle! But what happened to Beatrix? I'll bet she's on this ship!"

"If Brahne is there, I guess she's too." Freya answered.

We ran to a set of crimson-covered stairs but quickly froze. Footsteps were coming our way! We climbed them down and hid behind. Beatrix came out of her cabin and met an Alexandrian soldier who greeted her.

"Welcome back, General."

"How is Her Majesty?"

"She has eagerly awaited your return. I am certain she will shower you with praises for our victory. Your supremacy is without question now. Steiner and his knights of Pluto are nothing compared to you!"

"That is enough!" Beatrix cut her sharply. "I have heard that there was trouble in the castle involving the princess, and the Knights protected her to the bitter end, inflicting severe losses to our forces here."

"That's right." The soldier nodded. "My sister has taken part of the fight. She said the princess rebelled against the queen and took the Pluto with her. Those bastards … they slaughtered dozen of us, helped by Her Highness's white magic. Brahne's advisor himself had to interfere."

Beatrix frowned. The princess revolting against her mother? Impossible! She would have to question the soldier's sister later on …

"Tell Her Majesty that I will report to her shortly."

The soldier nodded and left. Beatrix leaned against the fence.

"That was ridiculous. My troops alone would have been more than enough to take Cleyra. Why does the queen insist on using black mages and eidolons? I didn't train all these years so I could take a backseat to anyone …"

She frowned as a soldier led a group of black mages to the pods down there.

"There's no difference between them and me. We're all just blindly following orders. My heart and my will mean nothing. Maybe Steiner and his men were right …"

On this she left. On a common accord, we decided to follow. We reached the queen's cabin and Zidane decided to listen to the door.

Brahne: Beatrix, did you get the item?

Beatrix: Is this it, Your Majesty?

Brahne: Yes! This is it! Hahaha! With this, I can finally … No. I need one more! I must get the last jewel!

(_Sound __of __mad __dancing. __Given __the __heavy __steps, __the __queen __is __dancing._)

Beatrix: Not even a word of gratitude …

Brahne: Beatrix! Go find the last jewel!

Beatrix: (_silence_) Yes, Your Majesty. By the way, how is the princess doing?

Brahne: Garnet … We have drawn all the eidolons from her. She is no longer of any use to me.

Beatrix: What do you mean, Your Majesty?

Brahne: Garnet has committed a crime. I shall have her executed for stealing the jewel.

We all gasped when we heard those words. My hand instinctively went to my bow and began itching. Right now, I wanted to commit regicide.

Beatrix: What?

Brahne: Don't make me repeat myself! When we get back, I'll have Garnet beheaded! Go now! Find the last jewel!

Beatrix: Your Majesty …

(_Mad __laughter __from __Brahne._)

Zidane couldn't help it.

"Dagger!"

He drew his blade and would have rushed inside but Freya held him.

"Calm down! Fighting them right now would be senseless. They still have Garnet in custody."

Zidane turned angrily to her.

"So what are you saying? We should just stand here? We gotta get to Alexandria before Brahne! That's the only way! The question is how …"

Vivi suddenly had a bright idea.

"I know! Zidane, follow me!"

We followed the kid to the jars down the stairs.

"I saw the soldier send the black mages into these pots. She called it 'telepods'. Maybe we can use them."

Zidane smiled.

"Alright, let's try them!"

I smiled too. Vivi had really good ideas sometimes. We jumped in the pods and closed our eyes, focusing on Alexandria. Soon, we were reduced to a very small size and sent to Alexandria. We had to save Garnet!

* * *

><p>Done. Now, to rescue Garnet! Are you surprised about the eidolon battle? Anyway, Cleyra's still standing and there are survivors. As for Hraesvelgr, he is an original eidolon I made out of scandinavian mythology. He doesn't have a summoner yet, so he does a bit whatever he wants. But he will get one eventually. Who? Anyone's guess but you will never find out!<p>

Well, if there is any problem, PM me. Until next time!


	6. To rescue a princess

Here is the next chapter, the longest this far with twelve pages. Nice ... however the beginning isn't as good as I wished and it only starts being fine at Pinacle Rocks. The fight scenes especially displease me but still, that's my opinion only. Feel free to judge the story to your liking.

Well, anyway, here is the princess rescue. Big surprises in this chapter ... Enjoy! Also, since I forgot, I better tell it now: I only owe Si'Nai and what's related to him (plot twist, etc). OK, disclamer done, to the chapter.

* * *

><p>To rescue the princess<p>

In his hanging prison, Steiner decided he had waited long enough.

"The time has come to escape!"

"How?" Marcus said.

Steiner closed his eyes a moment.

"I don't know but we must do something."

"Wait!" The thief smiled. "I have an idea …"

He began pushing the cage left, then right, then left again … Steiner was quick to understand. The chain that held them was long. Long enough to reach the stone path at their level. He ran alongside the thief, causing the cage to swing and swing and swing … There was a loud 'clang' as the prison slammed into the walkway. Out of nowhere, eight knights came and used a big black sword to break the door. Steiner recognized the Pluto Knights.

"You! You escaped!"

Brereich smiled.

"Blutzen is not only a sleuth but an expert master-key as well. He managed to unlock our prison and we used Haagen's knowledge of the castle to get our belongings without being noticed. Here, this is yours."

Steiner was wide-eyed when Kohel took his silver armor from a bag. The amazons had taken it when he was captured and gave him a simple leather armor instead. He quickly put the armor on and finally took Odin's sword. He then turned to the other knights.

"There was a pair of silver gloves with waves on it. Do you have it?"

"Yes, in this bag. We took the freedom to add some supplies along. Now go, captain. We'll hold the amazons long enough for you to save the princess."

With this, every Pluto Knight took his blade. Steiner looked at them, hesitated a moment and decided to go.

"Princess, I'm coming!"

The knight and the thief ran as fast as they could to the exit. Before getting away, the man gave one last look as his underlings. Amazons had come and men and women were fighting with rage. Soon, the Pluto knights defeated them and ran. Steiner couldn't help but smile and go. As he neared the exit of the dungeon, Marcus ran away.

"I'm outta here. I'm goin' to the Evil Forest save my bro."

Steiner growled.

"You heartless cur! Wait, what is that?"

From the sky appeared four spheres of light that revealed, Zidane, Si'Nai, Vivi and Freya. The knight was surprised to the last.

"You! What are you doing here?"

Zidane looked around in worry.

"Steiner, is this Alexandria?"

_Si'Nai POV_

"What? I have no time for your silly questions! I must escape this wretched dungeon of Alexandria and rescue the princess!"

I smiled inwardly. Silly, Steiner sure was so. Zidane looked at the exit and nodded.

"Enough said! Let's go!"

On this we ran. I heard Steiner whine in our back.

"Why is everyone leaving me behind?"

Zidane growled and came back.

"Hurry up, Rusty! Dagger's life is in danger!"

Steiner gave us a puzzled face.

"What are you talking about? Enough with your nonsense!"

Vivi chose that time to interfere. Clever kid. If there was anyone Steiner would listen to, it was him.

"It is true. We were just on the Red Rose and we overheard Brahne talking. She said that, once she returns to Alexandria, she is going to have Dagger executed."

Steiner frowned deeply.

"Is this really true?"

I nodded.

"I swear it on my honor as a ranger. Now hurry up! Brahne will be there way too soon for my taste."

We ran outside the dungeon and were surprised to meet up with Marcus. The thief smiled and pulled down a lever. The gates closed right before the amazons. Zidane looked at his friend.

"What are you going here?"

"It's a long story. I'm gonna go to the Evil Forest now and help Blank."

"Good luck. We're gonna go find Dagger."

And so we ran across the castle, Ayden guiding us. We met a couple of amazons among the way and quickly killed them when they came in our way. One of them had a strange medal that reacted to our Artefacts: it was a small medal made with jet black metal and a golden star in the middle. Under the star was a raised fist. Steiner smiled and put it on. We finally reached the queen's room and my falcon friend sat on a strange candlestick. Curious, Vivi pulled it … and revealed a secret passage hidden behind the fireplace. The passage was a long set of stairs spiraling to the depths of the castle. It seemed endless, but we eventually reached a platform with two opposite paths. Ayden went flying with strength around a wooden door. What waited us on the other side made us all gasp. The princess was lying on an altar and the two jesters, Zorn and Thorn, were dancing around her. We immediately took our weapons as they stopped dancing and came to us.

"What are you doing here?"

"So meddlesome you are! Mercy no more!"

"Damn right …" I growled.

Suddenly, Ayden flew to Steiner's bag and screeched. Steiner, seemed to remember something and took a pair of silver gloves with wave patterns on it. Freya smiled.

"Another part of my set!"

She quickly put the gloves on and smiled.

"Now, to avenge Burmecia …"

The fight started. A strange halo ran from Thorn's hands to Zorn's body. I recognized that skill.

"Watch out! Twin cast!"

Steiner growled and swung his sword to Zorn who dodged just in time. But the deed was done. The spell had faded. Unfortunately, the twin jesters didn't know just twin cast. A Blizarra hit the knight dead on. Growling, he rose from the ground as I cast Regen on us. Zidane ran at them and swung his swallow blade but the jesters were nimble and neither Freya not Zidane could catch them. As for Steiner, his blows were way too slow to cause any damage. Vivi's Slow spell made things a bit easier, but it still wasn't enough. Our fight drove us near the altar where Garnet was lying. When Steiner saw his protégée, he dropped his sword and ran to her.

"Princess! No!"

Worried, I managed to trap both siblings with my Binding Vines and ran at his side, soon followed by everyone else. Dagger was here, lying lifelessly on the cold stone. If Steiner was shocked, Zidane was on the verge of crying. I couldn't help but run my fingers in her hairs. They were so soft … Her face was deadly pale, so pale she could pass for dead. Steiner crumbled to the ground.

"Princess … forgive me, I wasn't able to protect you …"

He walked away and took away the black medal, then threw Odin's sword.

"What use it is to have the eidolon's powers if I can't even protect those I swore loyalty? I am unworthy of being a knight …"

Zidane caressed Dagger's face, his eyes wet.

"Dagger … No …"

No holding himself anymore, he took her in his arms and cried, his tears wetting her clothes. I closed my eyes and started a prayer when Ayden chirped lightly. Insisting, he forced me to take her hand and I felt it. Life … there was still life within her! Garnet wasn't dead, not yet! I shook Zidane.

"Stop crying! Dagger's still alive! She can be saved!"

Zidane looked at me with sadness and caressed her face. His hands twitched a moment, surely feeling the princess's faint pulse. Closing his eyes, he replaced her on the altar and turned to Zorn and Thorn. His body seemed to glow pink for a moment but Steiner came in the way.

"Is it true? The princess … is she still alive?"

"Yes. Her pulse is faint but she's still living."

"Good to know …"

He had his sword and his medal with him. His body glowed white … and Steiner tranced. My vines disappeared at that moment, freeing the jesters. The first thing they did was to run. And they ran fast for Steiner was on their heels and each of his blows turned the stone to dust. Among all their jump and dodge, Zorn managed to cast Meteor to Zorn who sent it on the knight. We all froze when we saw the giant rock fall from the sky. Steiner saw it too. We could all feel the pressure growing as the meteor got closer and closer to his target but Steiner just put his sword on the ground. Focusing all of his strength in a single strike, he swung the large blade to the spell. The impact provoked a shockwave that ran across the room, forcing us to bow before its power. Steiner pushed harder and harder, his strength not only increased by the medal but also by the trance … and, in a single move, the meteor was cut. The giant rock burst into dozen of small shards that rained over us, forcing us to take cover where we could find it. Two large chunks fell on Zorn and Thorn, stunning them for a moment. As they rose, Steiner's sword fell just between them. In a flash of light, the trance ended, leaving the knight exhausted.

We came around the jesters, murder in our eyes.

"Leave. Now." I growled.

Zorn snarled to us.

"Damn you! We will get you for this!"

"Matters not for us!" Thorn replied. "Finished with Garnet we are!"

I had a hard time not shooting them in the back, but I eventually stopped myself. Ayden flew to the ground and picked a strange leather belt with a golden buckle on it. There was a lightning bolt engraved on it and it buzzed when I touched it. I smiled.

"Vivi, take off your belt! I got a new one for you."

Vivi obliged and put the belt on his waist. He shivered a little before looking at his hands.

"I feel strange. Like my power was suddenly boosted."

"Good. The more powerful you are, the best it is. You're ready Zidane?"

"Yeah, I got her."

Zidane carried the princess in his arms until we got out of the passage. As Steiner wondered how the queen and Dagger could end up against each other, Vivi went to Zidane.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

"Of course. She's asleep because she's tired, that's all. I wanna let Dagger rest a little. Do you guys mind?"

None of us answered. Zidane posed the girl on a soft sofa and looked tenderly at her.

"If only I had gotten here sooner … I'm sorry."

Steiner looked at us.

"What happened to you? You are not your usual self."

I couldn't help but smile.

"If I told you the truth, you would kill him so it's better if you don't know …"

Steiner raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Zorn and Thorn entered the royal chamber.

"There they are! There is no escape!"

Beatrix entered the room and brushed her hairs. I took my bow on instinct.

"Welcome back, Steiner." The woman greeted. "Where have you been all this time? Don't tell me you've been enjoying the company of those scoundrels."

Zidane snarled.

"What the hell? The only scoundrels around here are you and your fat queen!"

We all drew our weapons.

"Fools like you will never learn."

"Really?" I asked. "Then who is the real fool here? You for blindly following orders and hurting those you care or us to fight for them to the bitter end?"

Beatrix was surprised and drew her sword. I managed to get between her and the princess and, as she swung her blade at me, I jumped aside.

"Look, Beatrix. Look at what your actions have caused!"

The general raised her head and saw Dagger lying on the sofa. She froze.

"This can't be … Princess!"

Running at the side of the girl, she kneeled to her.

"So, this was true. The queen did mean to kill her."

Steiner turned to me.

"And you knew this all along."

I shook my head.

"I'm a ranger. I am used to interpret what I see. First the princess running away from the castle to get help returning her mother to her true self, second the Black Waltzes dead set on killing us to get the princess, third Brahne starting to invade each country of the main continent … And we mustn't forget about the 'jewels'. Not only did Garnet have a jewel, like Cleyra and Lindblum, but if I understand well what I've heard, the princess also possessed the power to control the eidolons. The thing is that one of them almost destroyed Cleyra."

I closed my eyes.

"I remember what my master told me about the eidolons. They are powerful creatures, the guardians of this world whose power can only be controlled by the Summoners, a tribe living far away in the north. I don't know how this could be, but Garnet is a summoner … and the queen wanted her powers. Now that she has not only Garnet's jewel but her eidolons as well, she has no need for her daughter. But why would a mother be willing to kill her daughter for power is something beyond my understanding."

Beatrix smiled.

"Your mind is sharp. Your reasoning is perfectly logical. Thought it explains a lot of things to us, you are wise to say that you don't know why the queen would go so far against the princess."

She turned to the girl.

"Princess, please forgive my misdoing. And you too, citizen of Burmecia."

Freya frowned.

"It's too late to seek forgiveness. But you can still save Dagger. I tell you this because I acknowledge your powers. Help your princess."

Beatrix frowned.

"I don't know if I can … but I will give it a try. I hope this will work."

Kneeling to Dagger, she focused her magic and cast her spell. Once … twice … thrice … In our back, the twin boasted.

"Irrevocable is the spell we have cast!"

"It is useless."

And those bastards were right. Despite the power of her white magic, Beatrix didn't wake Garnet. We could hardly believe it. A violent voice boomed behind us.

"What is all this ruckus?"

Brahne entered the room. I had never seen her closely, and now I wished I never did. She was large, fat, stinking with perfume and her robes were way too shining. The jesters came by her side.

"Try to wake the princess, they did!"

"And now, kidnapping her they are, Your Majesty!"

"Have you extracted all the eidolons from her?" The queen simply asked.

"We have, Your Majesty!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Throw Garnet into prison and kill them all."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Beatrix didn't like this at all. She ran before us, her sword out.

"I won't allow that!"

Brahne turned to her.

"Oh? Are you defying me as well?"

"Your Majesty, it is my duty to protect the princess. I beg you, reconsider. Please, do not harm the princess anymore. All of you, leave at once!"

Freya ran at her side.

"I'm staying. Zidane, go now!"

Brahne laughed.

"You two are joining forces? How amusing … Zorn, Thorn, get rid of them."

She left the room and the jesters took her place.

"Bandersnatch, bite their head off!"

Steiner looked at the duo as Vivi opened the passage. He finally turned to us.

"Zidane, Si'Nai, Master Vivi, please protect the princess!"

On this he took his sword and joined Beatrix and Freya. We ran through the passage as fast as we could, killing the black mages the queen had the bad idea to send against us. Following the path, we quickly reached the exit … only to have a big iron wall blocking us. Turning back was useless as another wall rose from the ground. On the surrounding platforms, Zorn and Thorn showed their face.

"They fell for it again!"

"Really stupid, they are!"

Zidane growled.

"You bastards!"

"Bastards we may be, but clever are we."

Who was the cleverest in the end? As we got ready to fight, Marcus came behind Thorn and knocked him. Zorn knew the same fate at the hands of Blank, whom Marcus managed to save. As the thief pulled the mechanism to free us, Blank told us what happened.

"We came straight from the Evil Forest to your rescue."

"I love you guys!" Zidane smiled.

Marcus came back, his face serious.

"What happened to the princess?"

"The jesters have cast a spell over her." I explained. "We cannot wake her up. Beatrix herself failed at it."

"Then go get the gargant down there and go to Treno find Doctor Tot. He is a scholar and the princess's teacher. He will know what to do."

We nodded and ran. The gargant came as soon as we arrived. I had seen a gargant once. It was ant-like and a trolley was attached to that one. Zidane frowned.

"So … this is a gargant? It's huge."

"Come on." I replied. "Let's ride it."

We all came inside the trolley, Zidane stroking Dagger's hairs as her head rested on his knees. I could tell how deeply he cared for her. And, I must admit … I cared too. Dagger was beautiful, really. People didn't joke when they said she was the most beautiful princess of Alexandria. Even now she is, although she isn't a teen anymore. Now she is a queen. A special one. So we rode the gargant, hoping this Doctor Tot could save Dagger. We thought it would be a peaceful trip, but it wasn't. The beast suddenly stopped and began walking back. I growled.

"Looks like troubles …"

And troubles it was. A giant green snake with two horns and at least nine glowing eyes stood before us. I guessed it was the gargant's natural predator .Well, whatever it was, it was in our path and we weren't in a good mood. Vivi unleashed his new spell during this fight, Bio, and Zidane was absolutely merciless. No matter what that snake threw at us, we either dodged or parried it to give a ferocious counterattack. The beast finally died and I took the opportunity to take the pelt and the horns. God knew if I needed a new quiver … and a belt while I was at it. Strangely enough, our Artifacts were in perfect shape, as if time had no effect on them. No rust, no dents … Maybe they were so because of the eidolon's magic. We climbed back the gargant, with Zidane pestering at it.

"It is moving again … but why is it moving so slowly? Hey! Hurry up?"

Vivi took Zidane's glove.

"She must still be scared."

The gargant suddenly took speed, much to the thief's pleasure.

"See? Good girl."

I turned to the back … and froze.

"I don't think so … Look!"

Another green snake was behind us, and it seemed mad.

"Great." I sighed. "After beating the father, we get to beat the mother. No thanks, we've got something else to do!"

Zidane looked at the front.

"We'll pass Treno if we don't stop soon!"

We breezed past Treno, the giant snake on our heels. The gargant was running too fast for us to jump -the fall would have broken our neck- and soon reached a narrow tunnel. I grabbed Vivi and held tight to a piece of wood while Zidane grabbed the ledge and held Dagger in his arms. The tunnel crossing was something hard and shaking and even today I wonder how we got out of there alive. The thing is that we finally saw its end and crashed into something. I lost consciousness at that moment.

When I awoke, I was lying in a very soft bed of grass and Vivi was still holding my hand tight. By the way his chest rose, I could tell he was sound asleep. I softly pulled him aside and looked to my surroundings. Dagger was sleeping in the remains of the trolley, which had crashed in a pile of rocks, we were near a waterfall falling in a deep rift and there were stone formations all over the place. Ayden was eating a mouse on the trolley's ledge and Zidane was nowhere to be seen. Taking the dust out of my clothes, I gathered my bow and my arrows. Zidane finally appeared.

"I've scouted the place. There is an old house nearby and a grave. Also, we're pretty close to Lindblum."

An old house and a grave? How the hell didn't I recognize that place earlier?

"Hey, I know where we are! This is Pinnacle Rocks, the place my master and I lived!"

I was about to go when an old man appeared above the ravine. I jumped in surprise.

"You! Who are you?"

"Someone who can help you."

The old man smiled kindly. He had a short mustache, green and cream clothes and a long wand.

"My name is Ramuh. I am here to help you."

I frowned deeply.

"Ramuh … that name is familiar somehow … Wait, you're the one who made the Artifacts Vivi wear! You're an eidolon!"

The man smiled and a bright light surrounded him.

"This is right, young Si'Nai."

The light faded, revealing an elderly man with very long beard and wavering mustache. He had a green robe and long cream coat with large sleeves.

"I lay in this place ever since my master died in the hands of the black mages. You must know him, Si'Nai, for that man was your master."

I couldn't believe it at the moment.

"My master … was a summoner?"

"He was, and I was the only eidolon he controlled. Well, of course my old friend Hraesvelgr would come help him from times to times …"

"But … wasn't Master a ranger?"

"He was both. A half-breed of ranger and summoner, knowing both the way of the nature and that of the eidolons. He married a woman from Madain Sari, a very pretty girl with long blonde hairs whom he had a child. But their marriage didn't last long. I think the kid was barely five months old when he escaped with him. He couldn't stand the summoners anymore and chose not to return in his village but to a new continent where he started a new life … with his son."

I froze. My master said that I was five month old when he found me … and his wife had blonde hairs. Master, on the other side, had shaded green eyes similar to mine. Could it be that …?

"Could it be that my master was in fact my father?" I asked Ramuh with anguish.

"Yes. Your master was in fact your father."

I fell to my knees.

"Why … why did he hide the truth? Why didn't he tell me about my legacy? Why … did he hide my past?"

"So that you would never return to your mother, child. Solan was selfish in many ways, Si'Nai. But at least I had the pleasure to see you grow from a small kid to a fine young man."

I looked at te eidolon with hesitation.

"You say Master didn't come from the Mist Continent …"

"This is right. He came from the Outer Continent, north to that one. There is a tunnel called Fossil Roo that joins both the Mist and the Outer Continent. Your father took this way to escape, for his family wasn't happy with him at all."

"His family … does that mean I have a family on the Outer Continent?"

"Yes, of course! Your mother is waiting for you at Madain Sari and your father had an elder brother and a younger sister whom he loved a lot. However, I do recall that Seld, your uncle, was never good with summoning magic, totally unlike Aria who was excellent at it. Ah, and your mother, Faith … I remember she could summon at least ten of us at the same time! It was quite a show."

I looked at my hands. If what Ramuh said was true, then I was three fourth summoner and one fourth ranger. Yet, I was always good at using nature magic. I guess Master -no, Father's blood was flowing strongly through me. I looked at Ramuh.

"Since I am partially summoner, does that mean that I can summon eidolons?"

"Maybe."

He whistled and two monsters, Ghost and Mu, appeared before me.

"_You can reveal yourself now, my friend._"

To my surprise, Mu turned into a strange hornet-girl and Ghost turned out to be a big, red and black demon.

"The friendly monsters are in fact eidolons in disguise. When they do so, it usually is because they don't want a summoner. And … after I saw what happened at Cleyra, I find it easy to understand them."

The hornet-girl shook her head.

"_Si'Nai is nothing like that weak girl. He is tough. If he wants to, I'll give him my powers._"

I looked at the girl and nodded.

"I'd gladly do but … I don't know anything about summoning magic!"

"Solan kept some books in his house, hidden safely from your prying eyes. _Do you mind getting them, Diablo?_"

"_Not at all, Ramuh._"

The demon left in a breeze and came back with three books. I put them in my backpack. Ramuh turned to Ayden.

"Do you want to reveal too, my friend?"

Ayden hesitated a bit … then turned into the giant eagle I saw at Cleyra.

"_I am Hraesvelgr the Storm Bringer. Nice to see you again, my friend._"

Ramuh looked at me.

"_Mindy and Diablo have offered to lend Si'Nai their power. Do you want to do the same?_"

"_No thanks, I enjoy my freedom! And anyway, I prefer being at his side as a falcon, I get more fun._"

I looked at him.

"All this time you were an eidolon … and you didn't tell me once! You jerk!"

Ramuh chuckled lightly. Mindy came to me and, in a flash of light, passed into me. I could feel her power flowing inside of me, a strange, flower-related power. Yet, I could feel there was something else.

"What is wrong with Mindy? It is as if she was lacking something."

Ramuh smiled.

"Mindy is one of the three Magus Sisters, the youngest to be exact. The other two are Cindy and Sandy. If you want to use her to her full power, find them. The Magus Sisters are one of the most powerful eidolons. Pesky as hell, that's for sure, but still powerful."

Diablo then came into me and I felt his dark power. I looked at the old man.

"What about you? Are you going to find another summoner?"

"There is one right beside you, but I'm afraid she cannot absorb me right now. In fact, I am afraid that real-summoning would now be impossible to her."

Zidane looked at Ramuh with begging eyes.

"Old man … do you know of a way to wake her?"

"Of course I do! This young girl already summoned once. Also, she was in contact with an Artifact made by Shiva, which is the eidolon she summoned."

Zidane took the Ice Scepter out of his bag as Hraesvelgr/Ayden called forth the Winter Crown.

"Give her the scepter, Zidane. It is the most powerful of Shiva's Artifacts. Its summoning-related magic should be enough to fill the void that enables her to wake up."

I placed the crown on Dagger's head and Zidane placed the scepter in her hands. Light passed from the weapon to her hands and finally through her body … and Dagger woke up. Her eyes fluttered lightly and she rose up, looking around her.

"Where … am I?"

Zidane couldn't help it. He took her in his arms and laughed, tears in his eyes. Vivi cheered happily. I kneeled at her side and smiled.

"Good evening, princess. Glad to see you back."

Ramuh smiled. As Garnet pulled herself together, Ramuh summoned a wand.

"Here, young Vivi. This wand holds my powers and is a part of my set. Make good use of it."

Vivi took the wand as it adjusted to his small size. It was long, with golden runes running down the pole and a crystal disk on which were engraved symbols showing the different elements of the world: ice, fire, water, wind, earth, thunder, gravity, poison and darkness. A blank circle was in the middle, symbolizing neutrality.

"The Archimage Wand, a weapon of great destruction. Take care when harnessing its magic."

Zidane explained Dagger everything that happened. She turned to Ramuh and asked.

"Is it true that you will lend me your power?"

"Yes, but I have a small trial for you before doing so. A trial for your heart. I will hide five manifestations of myself in this forest. Each one will carry a piece of the Hero's Story. Collect all five pieces and tell me that story. The way you put the pieces together will reveal your heart to me."

The princess quickly left us and came back a little after. Closing her eyes, she started the story.

"Once upon a time, thirty-three small countries fought together against an empire. One day, a rebel troop visited a man named Joseph, who lived with his daughter. Owing a debt to the troop, he gladly accepted their plea for help. They headed to a cavern in a snow field. With Joseph's help, they defeated the adamantoise in the snow field cavern and acquired the Goddess Bell they needed to enter the empire's castle. On their way home, they fell into a trap set by a traitor. Joseph gave his life to save the troop. The troop left without telling Joseph's daughter, Nelly, about the tragedy."

Ramuh smiled.

"Now, the end please."

Garnet looked at him and took her breath.

"The fact that they didn't report Joseph's death to his daughter was indicative of their gilt for failing to protect him. In the end, heroes are also humans."

Ramuh nodded.

"Let me ask you something … how come you chose 'Human' for the conclusion?"

Garnet looked at him.

"People pass down stories of other peoples to whom they feel an affinity. The people in the stories have flaws, we all do. That is why they became heroes in the people's mind."

"I want to know what you feel in your own words."

"Me … I am away from my country, but I haven't forgotten about my people."

The old eidolon nodded.

"Your soul is tense … but your heart is white, as white as the snow. Remember that you alone choose the path on which you walk."

In a flash of light, Ramuh disappeared and left behind a small stone. Recalling the Dark Matter, I took it from the bag. I could feel Odin's dark magic within. I gave it to dagger who nodded.

"Those stones … I can't summon eidolons naturally, but those stones can help me call them!"

I nodded and looked at the others.

"I have some things to get at home. I'll be back soon. After this, we'll be heading to Lindblum. How does that sound?"

"Prefect." Zidane answered.

I quickly left them. Hraesvelgr had taken the shape of Ayden and was flying by my side. My old house was built in a tree, with a rope ladder leading to the entrance. I climbed it quickly and looked inside. There were three rooms: one at the bottom we used for living and two upstairs that were our sleeping place. I took Master's bow and left my own composite one in its place. My master wasn't very kind to hide me my origins so I thought avenging myself by taking his bow and giving mine in exchange was enough of a vengeance. The weapon was dark and powerful, glowing from a somber magic. I joined the others and we headed to Lindblum.

* * *

><p>Here is the end. Now, to Lindblum and beyond! Surprised about Si'Nai? Well, it was planned from the start. And yes, Madain Sari is in ruins. About Si'Nai's skills, he will keep his archery ones and his Nature Magic will switch to Summoning as the plot goes on, meaning he will sometimes have Summoning and other times Nature Magic.<p>

Well, how about some small, nice little reviews? They would be welcome. 'til next time!


	7. Lindblum in ruins

One last chapter before school starts again ... The team reaches Lindblum and gets ready for its new journey.

* * *

><p>Lindblum in ruins<p>

The night had fallen over Lindblum without us noticing. When my stomach started to growl, I took a slice of bread and gave a bit to my friends. There were some clouds and it was dark, yet we could see the giant city in the horizon. I closed my eyes, trying to feel the eidolon's magic. There were two: the strange flower-themed magic of Mindy and Diablo's dark presence. They were here, inside my body, doing things I didn't know. Since Diablo's presence was the most Prominent, I focused on it, trying to get a better feeling of it, only for the eidolon to growl.

'_What __do __you __want, __kiddo?_'

I suddenly frowned and scratched the back of my head.

'_Sorry, __I __didn__'__t __want __to __bother __you. __I__'__m __just __trying __to __get __a __better __understanding __of __summoning __magic._'

'_It__'__s __okay._'

I looked at the sky and remembered the dark nature of the creature.

'_How __about __I __summon __you? __The __night __is __dark __and __cloudy __and __there __isn__'__t __any __monster __around._'

Diablo didn't answer immediately, but I could see his presence flowing through my eyes. He was using them to see outside of my body.

'_Yep, __that__'__s __a __nice __night. __Okay, __do __it. __I __see __you__'__re __going __to __the __glowing __city._'

'_Yes, __Lindblum.__Could __we __hitch __a __ride __on __your __back? __I__'__m __a __bit __tired __and __I __think __the __others __are __the __same._'

'_Alright, __kiddo._'

I closed my eyes as pictures flashed through my mind. Nodding, I took an arrow and shot it to the sky. Black bats flew in its trail, gathering to become a jet black sphere. The sphere slowly changed shape and took that of Diablo. Then, red covered the demon's body like flowing blood and a shining dark armor began to cover the chest, arms, legs and lower body. Diablo's head was black with only a thin line of red running from the top of his head to his mouth. The eidolon landed before me.

'_Good. __The __summoning __part __is __often __the __hardest. __Each __one __of __us __has __a __different __summoning __sequence __and __making __just __a __single __wrong __move __can __negate __the __summoning._'

"But yours was really easy."

'_The __more __powerful __an __eidolon __is, __the __more __complicated __is __the __sequence __to __call __him. __I __am __not __that __strong __so __it __is __fairly __easy __to __make __me __come. __However, __things __will __be __totally __different __with __the __Magus __Sis._'

"Yeah, I guessed so …"

Zidane, Vivi and Garnet were far away already. Dagger finally called me.

"Si'Nai, hurry! We must reach Lindblum the fastest possible!"

"I know!" I answered. "Just calling forth our ride."

I ran at their side, Diablo behind me. Zidane almost jumped at his sight.

"Wah! What a demon!"

Diablo chuckled.

'_Thanks, __monkey-kid. __Si__'__Nai __called __me __to __get __to __Lindblum __faster. __Care __to __get __up?_'

My friends looked at each others. I got on our new mount and Vivi was next. However, as Zidane was about to ride, Vivi noticed something in the sky. It was the Red Rose! Diablo's eyes narrowed. As a creature from the dark, his eyesight was better than ours.

'_That's an attack!_'

In the sky, the small Alexandrian sky fleet was battling against Lindblum's armada. Lindblum was winning, but Brahne had the summons for her. A fiery beast rose in the sky and began setting every Lindblum airship ablaze. The yellow demon was soon followed by a blue-skinned lady who shot ice from her hands. Diablo growled.

'_Ifrit __and __Shiva__ … __the __winning __duo._'

I turned to him.

"If I summon Mindy to support you, do you think you can defeat them?"

'_Maybe. __It__'__s __been __some __time __since __I __last __used __my __powers. __I__'__m __rusted._'

I turned to Dagger.

"How about Ramuh and Odin?"

The princess took the Peritot stone and the Dark Matter and closed her eyes.

"Odin is tired and Ramuh alone cannot defeat them."

Diablo posed his clawed hand on my shoulder.

'_Stop __tryin__'__, __kiddo. __I __can __feel __two __other __eidolons __up __there __and __one __of __them __is __the __Dragon __King __himself. __Ramuh, __Mindy __and __I __have __a __chance __against __Ifrit __and __Shiva __but __against __Bahamut, __we __are __useless._'

I sighed.

"So … there's nothing we can do."

'_Nothing. __Sorry, __kid._'

I growled and closed my eyes.

"How about you, Hraesvelgr?"

Ayden turned to me.

'_Bahamut __and __I __are __on __par __when __it __comes __to __powers __but __I __must __admit __the __dragon __beat __me __more __than __the __opposite. __I __won__'__t __go, __not __after __my __fight __against __Odin._'

Suddenly, as the Alexandrian started to attack the castle, we saw small dots of light going inside the city. Zidane's eyes widened.

"Those lights must be telepods! They're sending black mages directly inside the castle! In Cleyra they used summon magic afterward."

Dagger froze … then ran to the city. Zidane quickly caught up with her as I ran after them. Diablo had taken Vivi on his back and was following me when Brahne made her next move. From the ground appeared a strange creature, a big mouth stuck on a column of flesh. An eidolon … Diablo growled at its sight.

'_Atomos__ … __the __Ever __Hungry. __He __inhales __everything __in __his __reach, __dead __or __alive, __flesh __or __stone, __in __hopes __of __satisfying __his __devouring __hunger._'

And, as Diablo said, Atomos inhaled deeply. We could almost feel his cold and stinky breath. Stone, iron, guards, black mages, no one was spared by the eidolon's hunger. When he finally disappeared, Lindblum was in ruins. Those who were sucked but didn't finish in his stomach fell heavily on the ground. It was so horrible … Dagger shook her head in vain, trying to deny what she was seeing. She eventually crumbled on the ground. Kind, Zidane offered her his hand, only for the princess to grab it and cry. Sorry, the thief kneeled to her side and took her in an embrace, Dagger's head in the hollow of his neck, crying and sobbing at the same time. We all looked toward Lindblum, the hatred in our eyes focused on the Red Rose in the sky.

The city was silent when we arrived. Diablo disappeared after we came down his back, scattering into dozen of little bats. I soon felt his presence inside my chest, beating like a second heard. Zidane looked at the destroyed entrance.

"It's so quiet …"

At his side, Dagger was still in shock.

"Mother … I can't believe you attacked Lindblum!"

Zidane turned to us and frowned.

"Careful. They might still be around. Vivi, you stay here and hide. Try to get some rest too."

"No ways! It's dangerous here!"

"There are Alexandrian soldiers everywhere. You should stay out of their sight. Don't fret. We'll be right back."

"Okay, just make it quick."

In fear of being caught by the Alexandrians whom we just ran from, we had given ourselves five hours between the attack and our coming. Those five hours were used to sleep but for someone like Vivi or Dagger, it was far from enough, not after everything we'd been through. And our stomachs were as empty as Atomos's. So we walked through the ruined city. People were passing their nerves on the fallen black mages and I was happy Vivi wasn't with us. Zidane talked to several citizen and even soldiers. Lindblum people were either sad from losing family members or friends or angry at Alexandria and Alexandrian soldiers were rejoicing to have extended the 'Alexandrian Empire'. One soldier however was worried about the black mages and the eidolons. He even used the term Pandora's Box for them. Soon we found Minister Artania speaking with an Officer and ordering the Lindblum soldiers to help the villagers rebuild their homes. Dagger literally ran into the old man's arms.

"Princess Garnet, Master Zidane, Master Si'Nai! Glad to see you're all safe!"

Garnet looked around with worry.

"Where is Uncle Cid? Is the Regent safe?"

"Yes, princess. The castle was spared. Regent Cid is alive."

I let go of my breath. Good thing. Cid was an invaluable ally and his death just wasn't an option. The old advisor smiled.

"Come. I will take you to see him."

We followed the man to the third level and were soon met by Cid, who was watching dutifully over his city.

"Princess Garnet is back." Artania declared.

The girl ran to her uncle who was deeply surprised.

"Garnet! I thought Brahne had imprisoned you!"

"Zidane and Si'Nai rescued me."

The regent turned to us.

"Thank you, both of you –gwok!"

Garnet bent her hands in anguish.

"But Freya, Steiner and Beatrix were left behind. I …"

"Ah, the renowned General Beatrix. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I don't think so either, Dagger." Zidane added.

I smiled and crossed my arms.

"The ones you should worry about are those Beatrix will meet. This woman isn't exactly merciful …"

"Si'Nai!"

"Alright …"

Zidane turned to the regent.

"We wound up in Pinnacle Rocks instead of Treno but they'll be fine on their own."

Cid frowned.

"Pinnacle –gwok-? Did you ride a gargant?"

"How did you know?"

"It's my job to know the land surrounding my country. However, sometimes, I lack foresight. Brahne was after the eidolons. That much I knew. But I underestimated the power of the eidolons. Maybe I deserve to be cursed with that body …"

Zidane smiled.

"I'm glad you surrendered. Cleyra resisted and almost perished. Brahne didn't dare to attack after the eidolon she summoned was beaten by another one."

"Another eidolon? One that wasn't controlled by Brahne?"

Dagger nodded.

"Yes. Actually, Si'Nai has the power to summon eidolons. Ayden is an eidolon too, but he's in disguise because he prefers to remain free."

Cid was truly surprised.

"Si'Nai is a summoner? How is that possible?"

I quickly explained.

"I'm a half-breed. My father was half-ranger half-summoner and my mother was a summoner. According to Ramuh, she was quite powerful."

Cid was about to reply when the guards called us.

"Hey, we got a live one here!"

"Watch out! It might attack!"

"Hey, this one's much smaller than the others!"

"Ouch! Let me go! I'm not one of them!"

"Then why are you dressed like a black mage?"

Two soldiers came to us, each holding Vivi by an arm and mercilessly threw him on the ground. I clenched my fist.

"We took an Alexandrian soldier into custody." A soldier declared.

"I just said …"

"Should we turn it over to Alexandria?" The other asked.

Artania frowned.

"Let him go. Master Vivi is not an Alexandrian soldier. It's only a disguise to deceive the enemy."

I had to admit that the advisor was clever. The deceiving disguise was a good excuse. Cid looked at the town down the castle.

"I've acquired more information about Queen Brahne –gwok. A weapon dealer named Kuja is behind the recent string of attacks. Kuja has been supplying Brahne with highly advanced magic weapons."

I frowned.

"The black mages …"

"Among others, yes. According to eyewitnesses in Treno, Kuja appeared from the northern sky on a silver dragon."

Zidane's eyes widened.

"That's the man I saw at Burmecia!"

Cid frowned.

"According to other Treno citizen, Kuja once lived in town with his family, a woman named Ariane and a son, Silver. However, it seems Ariane decided to divorce and the following argument destroyed their home and severely marked Kuja, leaving a scar on his forearm. Ever since, Kuja left and has come back very recently."

Garnet's eyes widened too.

"That's the man I faced when I tried to escape the castle! He defeated Shiva and showed a scar he had on his right forearm. I recall him saying that it was made by the only person that equaled him in power …"

I smirked.

"So the only person as powerful as he is is in fact his wife. How fun …"

Diablo growled in my head.

'_Don__'__t __joke __with __that, __kid!_'

He then came out of me and took his white ghost appearance.

"I was living around Treno when Kuja and Ariane married. If I recall, Ariane came out of nowhere and passed for a noble on several occasions. After her cover was blown, she tried to run away but angry nobles caught up with her and beat her almost to death. Kuja then came and took her under his wing. Not two weeks after that, they married. Nine months after the weeding, Ariane gave birth to a child, Silver. That kid … there was something strange about him. In fact, not only the son but also the mother was weird. Their powers … they seemed otherworldly. I had never seen someone wield fire the way Ariane does. Same thing for Silver and his ice powers. He could create a blade out of ice and use it to replace a broken sword."

I looked strangely at Diablo.

"Do you know more?"

Cid nodded.

"I didn't think a man such as Kuja could have a family –gwok. Care to enlighten us more?"

"Of course!" Diablo replied. "Silver was a very kind child. I met him one day after he got lost during a journey outside Treno."

"How did he look like?" Garnet asked.

"He was four when I met him. Dark blue eyes, silver hairs, white and pale blue clothes … and a silvery tail. Pale skinned. He had just turned a mandragora into ice and killed it with a snap. Can you imagine it? At four, he was able to kill a mandragora!"

I couldn't help but whistle. Garnet nodded.

"Kuja is powerful. He defeated Shiva after a hard battle and beat the Pluto Knights with a snap."

Diablo frowned.

"You may be right, but if I must admit father and son looked alike, his powers were more similar to his mother."

Cid nodded.

"This is right. If Kuja has a wife, we must know all we can learn about her in case she came back."

To our surprise, Diablo laughed.

"If Ariane comes back, it will be to kill Kuja. In a few words, the chick is hot. Long cooper-red hairs, amethyst eyes turning blood-red when angry, a strange pendant that shower two golden birds around a sun hanging on her neck and a long, blood-red dress. Also, contrary to Kuja, she carries a weapon: a golden scepter with a big ruby pearl on it. However, the trick is that the scepter can turn into a spear. And that spear is very, _very_ deadly. Also, Ariane wields fire with unrivaled ability. She can walk through an inferno and come out with her clothes intact and make basically whatever she wants with fire. Even wings."

We all gasped. Alright, Kuja's wife was dangerous. We all prayed never to meet her in our journey. That prayer was useless, for it wasn't the mother we would meet. It would be the son and he wasn't seven years old. He was twenty-one and skilled as hell. Fortunately he was on our side and this encounter would occur much later in our adventure. Cid looked at Diablo.

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes."

On this, he returned into me. Cid frowned deeply. If Ariane was to come back, there would be troubles. Where was she anyway? The fact that Silver wasn't with Kuja meant that Ariane had taken him with her during the divorce. Cid looked at the horizon.

"About Kuja, the fact that he came from the north suggests that he is from the Outer Continent."

Garnet frowned deeply.

"The Outer Continent … the place where Si'Nai comes from."

Zidane smirked.

"I wonder what we'll find here."

"My family." I answered.

Cid smiled kindly.

"I believe Kuja's the only one supplying Brahne with weapons."

"The man at the castle was Kuja." Remarked Garnet. "He must be the one corrupting mother."

We all have the same idea at the same time.

"If we eliminate Kuja …"

"You catch on quick."

The regent's eyes narrowed.

"Defeat Kuja, and Brahne loses her weapon supply. That will be our cue for a counterattack."

Artania nodded.

"Challenging Brahne now will only result with more casualties."

"So we crush evil at the source!" Zidane guessed.

"Yes. Kuja will find other clients, even if Brahne is defeated."

Dagger's eyes began to burn.

"I make no excuse for my mother's behavior, but I shan't forgive Kuja for taking advantage of her! But first, we must rescue Steiner and the others …"

Cid shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't spare any soldier. They must remain to protect the citizen."

Zidane smiled and comforted the princess. Once again, we decided to remain together. Garnet wanted Kuja's head, Zidane wanted to protect her and beat Kuja, Vivi had no place to go and I had a family to meet. Now was the question of the way. How would we reach the Outer Continent? There was no Mist here for airships and the Hildagarde II was under Brahne's control. The harbor was seized and going for a swim was not an option. I frowned, remembering something, and took Ramuh's stone.

"Old man, what way did my father take to come here?"

'_Fossil Roo._' Ramuh simply answered. Ayden chirped.

'_The entrance is hidden in a marsh north-east of Lindblum. I'll guide you._'

I told the others about Ayden's offer and they all accepted. Hraesvelgr/Ayden came from the Outer Continent. I guessed he would know the place. Cid agreed too.

"Please, protect Princess Garnet. We'll prepare a counterattack in the meantime."

I looked at the others and yawned.

"Guess resting will have to wait. Hell, I'm starving!"

Cid smiled.

"I can arrange something. Get ready and meet me in the basement level."

We nodded and returned in town. Several shops were destroyed but we could still fill our bag. We also met up with Laran, Kaleb, Wegan and Donovan, the burmecian we saved during our trip in the Rain Kingdom. The four were helping the villagers the best they could, their jumping skills allowing them to carry charges from a low place to another higher. Along them was the blind soldier that had warned us of Brahne's attack on Burmecia. Kaden was his name and his regret was to be unable to help his friends because of his blindness. Soon we reached the elevator and went to the basement. Noticing how Zidane and Garnet grew close, I did my best to not listen to their conversation. But I recall her calling us her 'elite guards'.

Vivi was waiting for us at the basement level. At his side was a table with a good deal of food on it. Hungry as we were, we wolfed them down and left the area with a smile. Having a full stomach was great, especially after a long fast. Cid finally came back. Sneaky as he was, he had stopped a trolley between the place and the Serpent's Gate not only as a vengeance but also to buy some time. Leading us to the other trolley, he took something out of his bag. It looked like a rag but was in fact a map of the world! I packed it in my bag along the books about summoning magic. Then came a present the regent didn't want to fall into Alexandria's hands.

"We had another Artifact of the eidolons, a coat. I give it to you not only because it belongs to you but also to keep it away from Brahne. I can't imagine what she would do with such powerful items …"

It was a long navy blue coat with golden highlights and buttons. Vivi shivered when he put it on.

"It's strange … I feel like there is a shield over me."

'_There __is __one._' Ramuh said through his stone. '_The __Magician__'__s __Coat __protects __its __bearer __from __offensive __magic. __The __shield __isn__'__t __absolute __so __you __will __still __feel __burns __when __a __fire __spell __gets __you, __but __it __will __hardly __damage __you._'

"Like a Protect Spell." I noted.

'_Right._'

Cid smiled.

"Go now, before they find you. Si'Nai, Zidane, Vivi, please protect the princess."

"Okay."

"And don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look. Now go! They'll squeeze all the oglop oil out of my body if we're caught!"

We boarded the trolley and left Lindblum behind us. Our next stop was the Fossil Roo.

* * *

><p>I just found a good excuse to expend on Kuja and his family and give a more detailed description of Ariane and Silver. Do they sound amazing? I am actually using Silver in a novel I'm writting (a real one) so he really is an OC. Also, since no matter he is in a fanfic or a novel, I consider Silver to be Kuja's kid, in the novel his father is of unknown origins, supposedly a half-breed of human and tree-walker (tree-walkers look like genomes with cat's eyes and infrared vision). In fact, Silver is partially 'offworlder', one of his parents doesn't comes from the world he lives in, Eä, which is Ariane's home world.<p>

So, Silver will appear later on in he story and be reunited with his so beoved daddy. But don't be misunderstood, Silver is a _good_ guy.

Well, til next time. How were Si'Nai and Diablo by the way?


	8. Underground travels

Here is the new chapter. A bit late I think. That's why it is so short. Well, anyway ... I'll let you discover what's inside. Also, I don't owe anything but Si'Nai related things and reviews are rather welcome. It means people like my story ...

* * *

><p>Underground travels<p>

Hraesvelgr guided us from Lindblum to a big march down the Mist. The moment I set foot in it, I hated the place. It was stinker than the Evil Forest, muddy to the point we could barely walk, and it had _frogs_! I hate frogs. They are cold and taste bad. And they are _noisy_! Their croaking was a big pain to my sensitive ears, to the point I turned to Ayden.

"Damn the hell it! Hurry and find the entrance of the Underground so that we could leave this place!"

Ayden chirped in amusement.

'_What? __You __don__'__t __like __that __place?_'

"No."

'_Alright_.'

And so we walked through the mud, water and high grass only to reach a ruined entrance. It was blocked by a chain but Ayden's strong claws broke the lock. What was once a building was now a ruin with stairs leading to a tunnel down the earth. We had just entered the tunnel and passed rusted bars when something growled in our back. With a violent _clang_, the entrance closed and the bars went up to reveal a strange, mechanical creature that seemed quite demoniac. Vivi jumped with a '_Yikes!_' and hid behind my legs as all the hairs of Zidane's tail bristled in fear. We ran without looking back. The problem was, the path before us was blocked by bladed pendulums. Alright, they were rusted. But they were still sharp. I turned to Vivi.

"Get on my back! Hurry!"

Vivi nodded and gripped my shoulders with his big hands. His short legs were wrapped around my waist and I noticed he was surprisingly light for his built. We ran as fast as we could, dodging the pendulums the best we could. Zidane had offered Dagger a place on his back but the princess had refused and managed to avoid the deadly traps as well as we did. A hole finally appeared after the last pendulum, giving us hope. One by one, we jumped over and watched in relief as the mechanic abomination fell down the void. We heard the echo of its broken parts for sometime, then it stopped and we left. Vivi left my back and his breath. As he walked before us, the earth suddenly disappeared from under his feet and he fell on a slope, soon followed by Dagger who didn't see it coming. We heard them shout and yell, then nothing. Zidane frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Dagger answered. "Everything is fine."

"Okay, here we come."

We both took the slope and landed in a darker corridor. I looked around.

"Everyone alright?"

"Yeah."

Vivi sighed.

"That monster was creepy …"

"Geez … That didn't do much good."

We all turned back as a feminine voice echoed in our back. A woman appeared. She had revealing, exotic clothes and a headband with a feather on it, but what caught my sight was the large axe in her back. That woman was dangerous. Ayden came on my shoulder and I could sense his feathers bristle. The woman smiled at out sight, a predatory smile.

"I've been looking for you, Princess Garnet."

I frowned.

"What do you want?"

The woman presented herself.

"I'm Lani. I'm under order by the queen to find the Princess."

Dagger frowned and placed a hand on her scepter.

"What does my mother want with me? I am not returning to Alexandria."

Lani smirked.

"I've got bad news for you, Princess. It's not you I'm after."

"What do you mean?"

"The pendant. Does that sound familiar?"

I raised my head.

"The queen already has the pendant. Dagger hasn't a single thing of value on her. Right?"

'_Oh __no._' Ayden answered. '_I __stole __the __pendant __from __the __queen __and __set __it __in __her __pocket._'

Dagger's eyes widened and her hand ran to her pocket. The jewel was here, tied to its chain. Garnet hesitated before placing it around her neck. Lani smiled.

"Let's have it back. It belongs to Queen Brahne."

Shaking her head, Dagger took Shiva's scepter and her battle stance.

"You won't have it!"

This didn't please the bounty hunter.

"Listen carefully, Princess. You escaped unscathed from this monster, but you're not gonna be so lucky with me. Hand over the pendant right this minute."

Zidane growled as he unsheathed his swallow blade.

"Are you the one who set that monster loose?"

"Retrieving the pendant far outweighs the safety of the princess."

"What do you mean by that?"

I took my bow and notched an arrow.

"Exactly what she said. She doesn't need the princess alive!"

Dagger almost jumped.

"What? My mother would never order that!"

"I'm not so sure …"

Lani's axe slammed the ground.

"Enough! Give me the pendant! You're trying my patience!"

"What if we refuse?"

Zidane asked.

"Then have it your way, you fools!"

I smiled. In my chest, Mindy and Diablo were getting exited. At last a real battle! I was wondering what Mindy could do so I cast Regen over the team while Dagger weaved her white magic over us. Shell, Mighty Guard and Protect covered our body as Zidane's tail stiffened. Dager also took the jewel holding Ramuh. The fight was hard. Lani's knowledge of spells was equal to Vivi's and she was good with her axe, but Zidane was faster, thanks to his belt. Lani ran at Dagger but Zidane slammed her side and swung the swallow blade, blocking the weapon and slashing her side at the same time. The woman growled.

"What do you think you're going? _Blizarra!_"

Ten shards of ice pierced Zidane's body and he staggered. Vivi retaliated by casting a Fira spell over the woman, only for her to counter with Water. Vivi was surprised and took a step back. He seemed to think a bit before smiling … and casting Water over Lani. The hunter was shocked and soaked.

"What the … You damn kid!"

She ran at him but I closed my eyes.

"_Binding __Vines!_"

Thick vines rose from the ground and wrapped themselves around her. The woman let go of a cry and flames appeared in her hands. At the same time, Dagger cast Cura over Zidane who took a long breath. Springing into action, he ran at Lani at the moment she freed herself from my vines. The two weapons clashed in a loud metallic sound. They pushed harder and harder until Lani rolled on her back and threw Zidane over the wall. The thief landed on his feet and jumped back into action but Lani slammed the flat of her axe into his face. Zidane rolled away, stunned. Even a Cure spell wouldn't get him out. I growled as Vivi sent a well focused Thundara over the woman. She retaliated with Aero and knocked the kid away, making Ayden growl. I growled too and smiled. Now was a good time to use some eidolon magic. I closed my eyes and focused on Mindy, her summoning sequence appearing in my head.

I span my bow half-right in front of me, then half-left and finally three complete times before violently sticking the end into the ground. An orange flower appeared before me whom which sprung an orange, yellow and blue hornet-like girl. She turned to me and gave me a huge grin.

'_At __last __some __action! __Let__'__s __beat __her!_'

"Damn right! Okay, girl. Show me what you can do …"

Mindy took two small daggers from her side and, fast as a hornet, struck Lani three times. Raging, the bounty hunter tried to catch the girl but her axe was too heavy and her moves were too slow. As Zidane and Vivi finally rose up, I looked at Mindy.

"Now! Give me your best!"

'_At __once, __tough __guy!_'

Dodging a swatting, Mindy jumped on a wall and used it as a platform to bounce on the other one. As she was in mid-jump, she turned her insect abdomen to Lani.

'_Passado!_'

A rainfall of long, sharp needles fell over the poor woman. Thought she managed to protect herself with her axe, some still hit her legs and arms. And as if it wasn't enough, Dagger took Ramuh's jewel and summoned his power. The old man appeared and smiled.

"I can see you summoned Mindy, young Si'Nai. How was she?"

"Amazing. I didn't think such a little girl could be that deadly. Her Passado attack is a killing move!"

"Expect more from her sisters. Mindy is the most ferocious, but Cindy and Sandy also have their strengths."

On this he raised his wand, focusing the power of lightning. When the wand was full, he aimed it at Lani. This time, the woman didn't dodge. She took the full blunt of the attack and had troubles standing out. Drinking a potion, she frowned at us.

"You're pretty good. What a drag … I'll let you guys for now."

On this, she ran. We all took a breath as Mindy and Ramuh came to our side. Zidane whistled.

"That was pretty awesome! You two did great with your summons!"

"Yeah." Vivi nodded. "They are so powerful …"

Mindy chuckled.

'_Thanks! __You__'__re __pretty __good __too __for __someone __that __young__ …_'

I could feel Vivi blush as the compliment hit home. He brushed his face and chuckled. I patted his head and passed a finger on Mindy's cheek.

"You did well, Mindy. Really. Now I guess I'll have to call you back …"

'_What? __Now? __I __was __starting __to __have __fun!_'

She smiled and her eyes lit with maliciousness.

'_Listen. __I__'__m __going __to __stay __with __you __guys __for __some __time __and, __when __I __get __tired, __I__'__ll __return __into __Si__'__Nai. __How__ '__bout __that?_'

Zidane nodded.

"Okay. Welcome in the team!"

Ramuh chuckled.

"Younglings …"

The old man disappeared. Stretching our legs, we walked to a wide room crossed my large roots. A gargan passed over us, giving Zidane an idea. The idea was to use the gargant to navigate through the underground. When I remarked that there wouldn't be enough room for us on the beast, Zidane reminded me of Diablo. And so, while Vivi and Dagger rode Diablo, Zidane and I rode the gargant. Only the two of us were nimble enough to reach the ant-like creature. Mindy flew at out side, her translucent wings buzzing in the air. Soon, we reached the excavation site. There, Ayden and a miner quickly explained how things work.

One, the place was a maze and we would need the gargant to reach the outer Continent. Fortunately, Ramuh remembered which way Maser took so going wouldn't be a problem. Second was the fact that gargant hated water. To choose the right path, all we'd have to do was pull levers to make water fall on the way we didn't want to take. Three, there was a lot of treasure around to find. I smiled. Maybe we could find Artifacts.

The road was long indeed, as well as a real maze. I had Mindy pull the levers for us. Because of her connection too me, she could always find a way back to us. And even thought it was pretty boring of a walk, the bat, manta and yeti-like monsters we met distracted us a bit. We even met a griffin Diablo enjoyed trashing with his powers. Thought polite despite his familiar language, when it came to fights, the eidolon was as demonic as his look. We finally reached the main mining place and were welcomed by a man who exchanged a potion for his pickaxe. As we thought, there were indeed Artifacts in the place. Diablo tore through the rock with his claws and drew a strange armor made of reddish and silvery dragon scales. The eidolon frowned at it.

'_Bahamut__'__s __scale __armor. __Not __for __any __of __you._'

That was right. According to Ramuh, Zidane wore the set of an eidolon called Fenris, Dagger had Shiva's, Vivi had his and I had the armor of the eidolon called Phoenix. I carefully folded it and placed it in our bag, hoping to give it an owner soon. Mindy suddenly turned to us.

'_Now __that __I __think __of __it, __I __found __this __on __the __ground __after __Lani__'__s __fight._'

She took a toothed and circular weapon I recognized almost instantly.

"That's a chakram! It's a circular weapon usually used as a boomerang, but it can also be used for hand to hand. This one is … Wait, our Artifacts are buzzing!"

I quickly put the weapon with the scale armor. I let go of my breath.

"Heck, that buzzing is annoying … Well, anyway, this one is very well made. I wonder whose set it belongs."

'_Ifrit_' Ramuh answered. '_It__'__s __a __weapon __that __gladiators __and __assassins __tend __to __like._'

"I see. Thank you, old sage."

Diablo closed his eyes.

'_I __sense __no __other __Artifacts __here. __We __can __get __going._'

Zidane nodded.

"That's good to know. Let's get out."

And so we took the corridor leading to the exit. Feeling the sun on our face was great. Mindy stretched before quietly returning to me alongside Diablo. Ayden flew freely in the dusty wind of the Outer Continent while we looked at the horizon. Somehow, I felt a bit home.

* * *

><p>Soon will come the interessant part. Soon, I promise. For now, how was that chapter? A bit boring, wasn't it? Well, 'til next time.<p> 


	9. Searching

Here is another short chapter. Lots of searching, lots of finding, some interessant things, but the really good will come next chapter. Well, enjoy anyway.

* * *

><p>Searching<p>

The Outer Continent was like a vast desert with patches of brown forests here and there. The sun was descending from its zenith and, as we walked further in the plains, we met a deal of rather strong monsters. When I saw Vivi yawn, I turned to Ayden.

"We should find a place to spend the night. Do you know a village or something?"

'_The closest village is over the canyon before us. But before we do, there is an eidolon to get in a forest, Cindy._'

I sighed.

"We don't have time. The last few days were exhausting and I really wouldn't mind sleeping in a real bed and have a real breakfast."

Ayden's eyes pierced my skin.

'_You won't be taking this way anytime soon, I know it. If you want to get Cindy, it's now or never!_'

I looked at my friends. Vivi and Dagger were clearly tired and even Zidane seemed exhausted. I frowned.

"Alright, I get it."

I turned to Dagger.

"You guys go in the village ahead. There is an eidolon nearby I need to get. I'll join you before nightfall."

"Alright, man." Zidane smiled. "Don't be late."

"I won't."

And so I walked to the forest, Ayden following me. Soon, the brownish-green dome of the woods covered me. I took a deep breath, being reacquainted with my element. The forest was my home, I was a ranger. I stretched as tiredness slowly got away. As I moved deeper on, a big ladybug appeared before me.

"Please, do you have some ore?"

Nodding, I took two ores and gave it to the insect.

"How kind of you! Tell Yeti I said 'hello'."

"I will, don't worry."

Looking around, I thought a bit.

"Tell me, would you know of a village of archer-people familiar with nature magic? They usually carry bows."

Ladybug's eyes lit up.

"Of course, I do! They live in the greenest forest of the continent and are friends with the pointy-hats. You will find their village east of Conde Petie. The village is called Selvaren and is ruled by a man, Seld."

I frowned. So my uncle was the leader of the rangers? That might be troublesome. I turned to Ladybug.

"I am also searching for an eidolon called Cindy. Do you happen to know her?"

"Of course, I do! I am Cindy!"

In a flash of light, the ladybug turned into a blue ladybug-woman who carried a scythe. She was short, round-shaped and had heavy chicks.

"Are you a summoner to search eidolons? It's been long since I met one."

Before I could answer, Mindy appeared in a burst of light and jumped.

"Big Sis!"

The hornet girl jumped into her elder sister's arms and, as the two laughed, Cindy threw Mindy in the air a couple of times and caught her. Then, after a bone-crushing hug, the ladybug-woman let go of her sibling and turned to me.

"Thank you for bringing Mindy to me. It has been ages since we got separated. Well, as a thank, I think the best I can do is to become yours …"

The two sisters turned into spheres of light that entered my chest. Like Mindy, Cindy was flower-related and, strangely, I felt her aura was heavier than her sister. Smiling, I went to Conde Petie. The place was shaped like a cubic temple adorned with nice but weather-used sculptures. It was hanging over the canyon, being built over two strong roots. The inhabitants were dwarves, short, green-skinned creatures with colorful clothes. When I tried to enter, one of them blocked my path.

"Rally-ho."

I was surprised. Rally-ho? What was that? Ayden answered.

'_It's their sacred salutation. You can't enter without answering._'

"And what do I answer, smart ass?"

'_Rally-ho._'

I turned to the dwarf and frowned.

"Rally-ho."

"Rally-ho. Welcome in yon sacred city."

I walked through the place, looking for the inn Zidane and the others might be. When I found them, the thief was taking a hot bath while Vivi was sleeping. Dagger was in another room and I could hear her gentle snoring. Zidane waved his hand.

"Heya, Si'Nai! Did you get the eidolon?"

"Yep. It was Mindy's sister, Cindy. The two were happy to see each other. Also …"

I unclothed and joined Zidane in the bath.

"Cindy told me of a place where I could find the rangers. It is a green forest, east of Conde Petie. The village is called Selvaren and happens to be led by my uncle, Seld."

I brushed my hairs with soap.

"I don't know how he will react when we'll meet. I'm worried. In fact …"

Cleaning my hairs, I looked at the sky. Night was falling and stars were slowly showing.

"In fact, I'm totally scared. Master taught me the way of the ranger but, as I heard, he was kind of a renegade with a bad reputation. I mean … when he escaped Madain Sari, he didn't even return to his village. What if the people here look down on be because I'm his son? What will I do?"

Zidane's tail made ripples in the water.

"You worry too much. Wait to see them before judging them. Who knows? Maybe they'll be happy to see you. You're one of them, aren'tcha?"

"Maybe. I don't really feel that way. More of an outcast …"

I had troubles falling asleep that night. I turned and turned again, foreseeing my meeting with the rangers, envisaging all the possible scenarios and especially the worst ones. Finally, sleep found me and I rested against Vivi. I had nightmares.

Next morning was made shopping, resting a bit and gathering info. Strangely enough, the people didn't seem to be afraid of Vivi and acted with me as if I were a good friend. I understood that rangers usually came a lot around. As for why no one feared Vivi, I finally got my answer as I tried to buy some fruits.

I was negotiating the price of blueberries, which I was fond of, when a black mage entered the room. I was surprised at first, but the merchant turned to him. The black mage had a bag full of berries, food and other goods he sold for a nice price to the dwarf who thanked him.

"Thank you. Yer goods are always welcome."

The mage nodded and turned to me. Surprised, he took a step back, causing me to raise my open hands.

"Wait, I don't want you any harm!"

The black mage frowned.

"You … are you a ranger?"

"I am, yes."

"Strange …"

The mage got closer to me and looked deeply.

"I never saw you at Selvaren. Where are you from?"

"I come from the Mist Continent …"

"The Mist Continent?"

The mage jumped back and was ready to run when I shook my head.

"Hey, I come from the Mist Continent but I'm really a ranger! You don't have to be scared."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I took my bow and my quiver of arrow and placed them at my feet.

"See? No harm."

"I …"

The mage seemed to trust me and came back.

"What did you do on the Mist Continent? I thought the only rangers were those of Selvaren."

"My father comes from Selvaren, but he ran away when I was five months. I was raised near Pinnacle Rocks."

The black mage nodded.

"I see. Why are you here then?"

"To find a way to Selvaren and meet the rest of my family. I have an uncle called Seld."

The mage's eyes lit up.

"Seld the Hunter? He is the leader of the rangers and the most powerful of them!"

"Do you know him?"

"I have seen him on several occasions. He … scares me a bit."

"Why?"

"I don't know. When I see him, I feel like I want to run. His words hold great power. Everyone fears and respects him."

"A real leader … Have you heard of a ranger called Solan?"

"Never. Why?"

"That's my father's name. He and Seld are brothers."

"Oh! I didn't know. Seld is very close of a woman called Aria. She is one of the greatest dancers ever and her moves can charm the most ferocious predators! Also, she can summon creatures of incredible power!"

I nodded. The mage's words confirmed what Ramuh said. I was about to ask a question when Zidane and Vivi arrived. Upon seeing them, the black mage was scarred and ran away the fastest he could. I raised my hand.

"Hey, wait!"

Too late. The mage was fast and we didn't catch up with him. I frowned.

"Damn it! I was about to ask him the path to Selvaren!"

A dwarf turned to us.

"Do ye ken the Pinty-Hets?"

Vivi turned to him.

"Did you say Pointy-Hats?"

"Nay, Ah said Pinty-Hets! They often come from Southeast Forest tae trade wi' us."

Zidane frowned.

"They? You mean there's lots of them? And … they leave near here?"

"Aye! But ye gots tae go all the way aroon' yon cliff an' then go east tae find the Southeast Forest. They live sae deep in the forest that even owls dinnae live here!"

Zidane frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I turned to the dwarf.

"What do you know about the ranger tribe? According to the black mage, they are kind of neighbors."

"Aye, the bowmen. They sometime come with the Pinty-Hets tae trade their hunt with us. They live in the Southeast Forest too. Ye find the Pinty-Hets, ye find the bowmen."

I nodded. Dagger soon came to us.

"Zidane, Si'Nai, what happened?"

"We met a black mage."

Dagger jumped.

"A black mage here? Did Mother find us already?"

I shook my head.

"No, this one was like Vivi. He was conscious. Also, according to the dwarves, the black mages and the rangers live side by side."

Zidane smiled.

"We're going to the Southeast Forest to find them. Maybe we can learn more about Kuja here."

Dagger smiled.

"I think so, but I also think we're going here to find Si'Nai's people."

So we packed our belongings and went to the forest. It was brown like the others and I could feel it was kind of sick, as if something was sucking the life out of it. There were very few monsters, nothing my arrows couldn't eliminate. I didn't like this place. Finally, we reached a crossroad. Zidane looked at the signposts.

"They live so deep in the forest that not even the owls live there …"

Ayden frowned and became Hraesvelgr.

'_I sense magic. The path has a spell over it that loses the people taking the path. However, it was modified so that only rangers and black mages can get through._'

I smiled and took some rope. Then, I tied it to everyone's waist.

"Here. I am a ranger. The spell shouldn't affect me. As long as you're tied to me, you won't get lost."

And so, we crossed the path. I could see the spell shimmering around us, as if trying to affect us. But I was a ranger. I was immune to it. Thanks to the rope, the others didn't get lost. Vivi was blinking too but he was a black mage and the spell didn't affect him either. We finally reached another part of the forest that seemed completely dead. The black mage raised his hand, dissipating the spell to reveal a forest greener than anything I had seen so far. This one was well kept and very clean, and I could tell that rangers lived here. Soon, we reached a village, but there were no rangers living there. There were black mages.

* * *

><p>And here is the end. I'm sorry I didn't manage to imitate the dwarves' accent very well ... Anyway, there may be black mages in this village, but Si'Nai and the others will soon meet people that are rather important ... Will Si'Nai be welcome in his family or will his uncle chase him out like a renegade?<p> 


	10. A place to call home

Here is the first _very good_ chapter I promissed. Welcome in the Black Mage Village. What will happen here?

* * *

><p>A place to call home<p>

The black mages that saw us quickly ran in hiding. I couldn't blame them, thought. The only humans they knew were the rangers and we didn't look exactly like forest-keepers. I looked at the village. It was made of several wooden huts, all tied by wood walkways and I noticed passageways built atop the roofs. The huts seemed a bit rudimentary but some were well-made and adorned with magic patterns.

Of course, Vivi tried to run after them, but he couldn't make two steps before he found himself with an arrow pointed at his face. The man threatening him was tall and muscular, with black hairs running halfway to his neck, a beard that lined his jaw and a mustache that circled his mouth. He had grayish-blue eyes and was wearing blue clothes covered by a light leather armor and knee-high forester boots. His gloves seemed tough and his bow was made of three parts, all in different materials and engraved with runes. Vivi backed up and finally ran behind me. Drawing my bow, I frowned.

"Who are you?"

The man had a smirk.

"I could ask you the same. Who are you to disturb the black mages in their haven? Are you from Alexandria?"

"No. We ran away from it. The queen wanted to kill my friend Vivi, and Dagger, our white mage."

"And what are you doing in Tamassa?"

I looked deeply at the man. He was a ranger. I had finally found my people, but the welcoming committee was a bit too cold for my taste. I raised my head and smiled deviously.

"Looking for clues … and you, while we are at it."

The man was surprised.

"Looking for me? What does that mean? Wait … you're a ranger!"

I lowered my bow and presented my self.

"I am Si'Nai, son of Solan of Selvaren. Those are my friend, Zidane Tribal, Vivi the black mage and Dagger, our white mage and summoner. We're looking for a man called Kuja, as well as my tribe, the rangers."

Now the man was surprised.

"Si'Nai? No ways! After all those times …"

He lowered his bow and sheathed it. He then came to me and looked at me deeply. At a moment, he took my head and looked at it in every way possible. After this, he took a step back and smiled.

"At last you come back, my dear nephew. I am Seld, leader of Selvaven. Solan was my brother."

It was our turn to be shocked. I looked at the man and frowned.

"Really …. Are you really Seld?"

"Yes, I am. Come out, everyone! There is nothing to fear!"

One by one, the black mages came out. One of them turned to Seld.

"Are you sure, Master Seld?"

"Absolutely."

He turned to me.

"I blamed Solan for a long time to have run away with you. But after the Cataclysm and the Plague have come from the north, I was glad that you were safe in the Mist Continent."

He looked at the sky.

"Given how much summoner blood flows in you, I doubt you could have survived the Plague."

I frowned.

"Something bad happened?"

"Yes, ten years ago. Well, follow me. I'll take you to the inn."

We followed the man through the village. The large roofs and pathways gave a welcomed shadow and fresh air in a place quite warm and the fact the houses were close gave a cozy feeling. The trees were very green and wildlife was heard non-stop. At the inn, sitting at a table, was a woman with long black hairs and shaded greed eyes. I turned to Seld.

"Is it aunt Aria?"

The man nodded and turned to a black mage.

"234, bring some more chairs, please. We have guests."

The black mage obeyed and came back with fruit drinks. I looked around.

"This place … It isn't Selvaren."

"Right. It is the black mage village of Tamassa."

Zidane looked around.

"We met black mages before. They were soulless golems Queen Brahne used for war. Those ones seem different."

Seld nodded.

"You're right. Those black mages were once like the ones you met. But one day, they became self-aware and sought to find a haven, a place away from the way. It was about two years ago."

He closed his eyes and looked at the sky.

"We rangers are tasked with keeping the forest safe. Unfortunately, Magdalene Forest is tall and we are not enough to clean it well enough, especially after the Plague. When we first met the black mages, scared, lost, we sought to help them. We became their teachers, their mentors. We helped them build this village and, with our combined magic, cast a spell over the forest surrounding Selvaren and Tamassa, so that only a ranger or a black mage could find its way. We also placed an illusion upon the region to make it look dead, thus earning the name of Dead Forest."

Dagger looked around and smiled.

"But this place is beautiful and lively."

"Thank you. We're doing our best."

He turned to Vivi.

"I see there is a black mage with you. Vivi, is it?"

Vivi timidly nodded. Seld was quite friendly, yet the kid didn't forget the arrow at his face. The man smiled.

"The black mages are quiet and timid, with a deep respect for life. They are still naïve despite our teachings but if they have a heart, then it is made of pure gold. Their powers are great but they only use it for menial tasks. For a black mage, being aware is like being born. They don't recall how it happened, it is like they come out of a daze. At first, they are bewildered and scared, as one could be to find himself naked and memory-less. Given a proper mentor, they can become great people, but there is an issue that causes us great problem."

"What issue?" Dagger asked.

"Death. A black mage's lifespan is usually limited to a year, hardly more. What can one do in a year? Not much. A few of them have died, or 'stopped' as they said. For black mages are no really living creatures, only self-aware golems."

I turned to Vivi.

"What about him then?"

Seld looked deeply at the kid.

"He's different. This, I can tell. He is unlike any other black mage and I feel in him a power greater than any of his peers. He is special. How much, I don't know."

My heart tightened. Vivi was young, a kid who was discovering the world. To think he would die soon … Seld shook his head.

"We looked for a way to save the black mages, but it was in vain. You can visit the graveyard, near the outskirts of the village. It is kept by 288, the Elder and, legally speaking, the ruler of Tamassa."

We nodded. Vivi rose from his seat and left. Feeling better, Zidane and Garnet also went their way. I stayed with Seld and Aria and asked them about my people.

_Normal POV_

Vivi went straight for the graveyard. There were two mages here, one with simple purple vest and white pants and the other with a long purple coat adorned with golden decorations and armor on his pants. He was holding a staff.

"Are you the one who came with the group of humans?" He asked.

His voice was deep and a bit rash, as if his throat had problems.

"You are aware, just like us. I can see it to your eyes. I heard that you are friend with a ranger …"

"That's right … Err, um, is it the graveyard?"

"Yes."

"And, um … what is it?"

"It is a place under which our friends are buried."

"Buried? Why?"

The black mage besides 288, 56, spoke.

"I … I came here with Mr. 36. We escaped together. We had so many things to learn. It was really scary at first, but we helped each other, and the rangers helped us too. Then, one day, Mr. 36 stopped moving. He just stopped. Wouldn't move or say anything. My friend, who was taught by the rangers, told me that this was what 'death' was, and we had to bury him. Mr. 36 is buried under the ground now, but I don't understand why. He's going to come out one day, right? When he does, I'm going to wash him off in the pond."

Vivi was surprised and turned to 288, the one Seld called the 'Elder'.

"Wh … what's he talking about? Was it a disease? Or was he hurt? Tell me! Why?"

"That's because …"

Zidane and Dagger walked quietly through the village. Thought the black mages were a bit distant toward them, the fact that Seld considered them as friends seemed enough for them to accept the newcomers. As Dagger went to a house with a chocobo drawn on the door, Zidane entered a shop. The black mage, Mr. 163, welcomed him.

"Can I help you?"

Zidane looked around and noticed a strange headband. The moment he saw it, his belt began to buzz. An Artifact? He turned to the mage.

"How much for this headband?"

The mage took it.

"200 gils."

"Only? That's cheap."

The black mage shook his head.

"I don't really know its true value but I noticed it has the same wolf head as your belt. I reduced the price since you are a friend of Seld."

Zidane smiled and tied the headband around his head. It was a long band made with a strap of wolf fur covered by another one in leather. A small wolf head was drawn in it, circled by a crescent moon. Looking at his face in a mirror, the thief smiled. It suited him well. Also … When he looked around, he noticed things he had missed before. There were several chests unlocked and hidden the thief had no troubles to find. When he removed the headband, the chests disappeared from his sight.

"A magical headband, eh? That's perfect."

When he came back from the shop, Dagger was waiting for him.

"Zidane, have you seen the chocobo egg in the small hut? The black mages really care about it!"

"They keep a chocobo egg? Why? They want it to hatch?"

"Yes. The rangers told them how to take care of it after the chocobo mother passed away."

"Seld didn't lie, then. They are very nice people. Well, how do you find my new headband?"

Dagger came closer and gave a look.

"It's nice … and it suits you well. Is it fur?"

"Yep, wolf fur. I found another Artifact for my set."

Dagger smiled.

"That's great. What does it do?"

"Reveals things to steal easily. I found three chests hidden around with it."

"Zidane!"

"What? I am a thief. Stealing is what I do. They weren't locked anyway."

Dagger playfully punched him and Zidane found himself blushing. She was cute, very cute. For a moment he was tempted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but his gallantry stopped him in time. Of course he was a flirt, but he never wooed a woman before. Never.

Si'Nai, Seld and Aria talked for a very long time. The young ranger told his uncle and aunt his life on the Mist Continent and the adventure that led them here. Seld was sorry for his brother's death while Aria was amazed by the tale of their journey. More than anything, she was interested by her nephew's summoning powers.

"It is very rare to find someone able to use both nature magic and summoning magic. Seld can only use nature magic and I am only able o use summoning magic. Even then, after the Plague almost killed me, my powers have greatly diminished and I can only summon Magic Pot, Doomstrain and Bismark, while I was once able to call up to twenty eidolons to help me."

Si'Nai was surprised.

"Twenty? Ramuh said that my mother was powerful as well."

"Faith … I remember her. She was my sister by heart and looked a lot like me, except for the hairs. I don't know if she's still alive."

She turned to nephew and rose. As tall as Seld and with shapes to melt an icy heart, Aria was extremely beautiful. She was wearing a long and revealing green and golden dress.

"Si'Nai, my dear, if you continue your journey in search for this Kuja, go to Madain Sari, the home of the summoners. It lies beyond Conde Petie but the entrance is restricted and only married people can go beyond the pass. As the summoner village, it holds a lot of answers to your questions as well as a great part of the summoners' knowledge."

Si'Nai looked at her and nodded.

"I will go. But before I do, I want to see Selvaren and the place where my people live."

Seld smiled.

"You will, don't worry. We have a festival soon, a ritual destined to imbue the forest with our magic, so to strengthen it."

Si'Nai smiled.

"I will come. Why is the forest dying anyway?"

"No one knows. There is something in the north that sucks like from this Continent, but we are still afraid of the Plague near Madain Sari. A lot of rangers are partially summoners …"

"I see."

On this, the night fell. Si'Nai went to sleep with his family in a hut while Zidane, Vivi and Dagger went to sleep at the inn. During the night, Vivi walked out. This made the girl worry.

"Zidane … Vivi just walked out."

The thief was lying bare-chested in his bed. The night was nice and he only had his boxers and the blanket over him .Dagger was in a nightgown.

"Maybe he's letting us have a little romantic quiet time."

"I'm serious!"

"… I wouldn't worry too much."

"But …"

"He's trying to figure something out for himself. Think about it. Vivi's never met black mages like himself before."

"But what if they're being mean to him, or saying nasty things?"

"Do you really think the people of this village gathered to do something like that?"

Dagger was silent and went to her couch. Zidane looked at the sky outside the window.

"Maybe … Just maybe, he'll find what he's looking for."

"Find what?"

"A place to call home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. A place where he belongs."

Dagger was surprised. In those few words, Zidane revealed a face of himself she didn't know about. All of a sudden, he wasn't a petty thief with a taste for girls and shining things. He was a teen like her, with his problems and doubts. He had depths, wide depths. She turned on herself.

"Hey, Zidane … When you said home …"

"What's the matter? Can't fall asleep?"

The thief smiled.

"How about a bedtime story? Let's see … Once upon a time …"

Dagger sighed.

"Here you go again, teasing me …"

The teen didn't care.

"Once upon a time, there was a man. There was a man who didn't know where he came from."

"Zidane?"

Zidane didn't answer.

"This man longed to find his birthplace ever since he was a small child. His birthplace. A place he only remembered in his dreams."

"Why?"

"He wanted to know more about himself, maybe. About his parents, the house where he was born … One day, the man left the home of his adoptive father and went on a quest to find the answer. His only clue was the blue light he saw in his dreams."

"A blue light?"

"Yeah. He thought it might be a memory of his birthplace. An ocean, maybe?"

"Did he find it?"

Zidane chuckled.

"Hey, you're jumping ahead! A lot of things happened along the way. Alright, we can skip ahead … No, he never found it. How could he? His only clue was a colored light! So he went back to the home of his adoptive father. What do you think the father did when he came home?"

Dagger didn't answer immediately.

"Welcomed him home?"

"No way! The father raised his fist and beat the son he had worked so hard to raise."

"Why?"

"I don't know … But you know what surprised him even more? The father smiled after beating his son! Can you believe that? He just gave his son a beating! But this is what the man thought when he saw his father smile: 'This is my home. This is the place I call home.' The man is still looking for his birthplace. But he already has a home. Maybe … it's the same for Vivi. He's looking for a place to call home."

Dagger looked at the night.

"I wonder if Vivi will stay in this village. And … if Si'Nai will stay in Selvaren, too."

"Who knows? It's for them to decide."

Dagger rolled on her side. Zidane … was someone deeper than she thought. He was an orphan, an orphan with no recollections of his past. She tried to sleep but a humming was heard. The voice was familiar. Climbing the scale that led to the upper bed, she couldn't help but be amazed. Zidane was singing in his sleep! Slowly, she crept to his side and listened.

_What is it, a home?_  
><em>Is it a place where one was once born or<em>  
><em>Is it a place where<em>  
><em>One's heart lies in quiet peace?<em>

_Who knows the answer_  
><em>In this world so full of myth and wonders?<em>  
><em>I'll go and will find on my way<em>  
><em>The place I'll return to someday.<em>

_The place I'll return to someday_  
><em>Is hidden somewhere.<em>  
><em>No matter, I know that there has to be a way here.<em>  
><em>The place I'll return to someday<em>  
><em>I see it in my dreams.<em>  
><em>Wandering, I know that I will reach it one day.<em>

_I look at the sky,_  
><em>Searching for a sigh, searching for a clue<em>  
><em>But have my eyes gone blind?<em>  
><em>The only thing I see is you.<em>

_What is the meaning_  
><em>Of this twisted, dark and cruel enigma?<em>  
><em>Is it that I'm wrong from the start?<em>  
><em>My place is where you are.<em>

_The place I'll return to someday_  
><em>Is hidden somewhere.<em>  
><em>No matter, I know that there has to be a way here.<em>  
><em>The place I'll return to someday<em>  
><em>I was wrong from the start.<em>  
><em>It isn't home, it is the place where you and I are.<em>

Dagger closed her eyes. The song was truly beautiful, just like Zidane. She felt warmth build in her stomach and the desire to get closer to him rose in her body. She nested her head in the hollow of his neck and wrapped her arms around his body. What surprised her was to feel a soft, silky fur under her finders. In he light of the moon, Zidane's chest, forearms and legs were covered by this golden fur that drew a line from the border of his hairs through his spin to his tail. Smiling, she began to entangle her fingers in them when she left Zidane's body stiffen.

"Stop that!" The thief almost hissed.

Surprised, Dagger took away her hands.

"You don't like it?"

"No … It's just that …"

Zidane's eyes opened and his tail wrapped around Dagger's waist.

"It excites me."

"It excites you?"

"Yeah. In a wrong way."

The thief turned on his back and placed Dagger's hands in his stomach, where no fur grew. Dagger nodded and lied against her friend. The two spent the night like this. Yet, Dagger wondered what Zidane meant when he said messing with his fur 'excited' him.

At the same time, Vivi walked to the graveyard. 288 the Elder was watching as he always did and only turned when Vivi reached his side.

"Hello. Nice to see you again."

Vivi set his hat in place, taking care to choose his words well.

"Um … I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering how many people have … stopped … moving."

288 smiled under his hat.

"You're very kind to use our words. But you already know what it means to live … and to die. You're asking about our friends who have 'died', not 'stopped'."

The mage looked at the earthy grave.

"Seven of our friends stopped functioning recently. I think our lifespan is limited. I've suspected this ever since the first one came to a stop. It varies a little, but most of us stop moving one year after production."

Vivi gasped. Seld's words were true …

"I haven't told anyone else about it." 288 said. "If I did, they'd feel the same way I do."

"What do you feel?" The kid anxiously asked.

"I don't know … Fear? I don't want to stop. And maybe I want to run away from it all. But living with everyone in the village fills me with joy. The joy of living with them far outweighs the fear of death. Is it the same for you? Traveling with your friends gives your life meaning."

"I …"

The old black mage was right. At that moment, Vivi understood why Seld himself considered 288 the Elder of this village. He was wise. People were often happier when ruled by someone wise. The black mage took something from the scarecrow on the grave, a small necklace with a golden pendant on which was engraved a thunder bolt.

"I can see you long for wisdom as I do. Take this pendant. Maybe it will help you on your quest … to understand the meaning of the world."

Vivi nodded and passed the pendant on his neck. Pondering the old mage's words, he went to the room Si'Nai was sleeping and rested against him.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, Si'Nai gets to see his village ... and meet his future wife.<p>

Well, how was that chapter? The lyric of The place I'll return to someday were made by me. **Katethegreat**'s version is very great but I prefer make my own. I also have one for You're not alone.

And yes, what did Zidane mean about his fur? Anyway, he and Dagger are growing closer than they think.


	11. The rangers

Here is the next chapter. Because it's late, I made it shorter than I expected, but it is a good one nonetheless. Well, meet the rangers and assist to a strange ritual. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The rangers<p>

The next morning was rather agitated. As I thought, Vivi had slept at my side and uncle Seld was surprised to see such attachment from a black mage. After washing and eating, we followed him to the path leading to Selvaren and found Zidane and Dagger talking. When we reached them, Dagger explained that the black mages saw a silver dragon north-west of the continent. It seemed that there was a secret tied to the origin of the Mist here. Seld frowned when he heard those words.

"Madain Sari is located beyond Conde Petie. Also, there is the Iifa Tree."

I turned to him.

"The Iifa Tree?"

"A giant tree whose roots extend to all over the Outer Continent. We rangers suspect it to be the source of the continent's decay but we cannot reach it: the summoners sealed a powerful eidolon here and none of us know how to break the spell."

I frowned.

"One more reason to go there. Well, let's go to Silvaren. The black mages asked Vivi to come back with new tales for them so he will be going with us."

"What about you?" Zidane asked.

"My mother comes from Madain Sari. I have to go there and see what became of the town … and also look for her, if she ever survived the Plague."

Aria smiled.

"It's settled, then. First, we go to Selvaren. Then, you go to Madain Sari."

"Exactly."

And so, we left Tamassa. Selvaren was a few miles north of the black mage village and reaching it was barely a matter of hours. When we entered the place, we were surprised by its design. It was exotic, almost elf-like. Most of the houses were hung in the trees and supported by powerful beams of wood. The trees had emerald leaves that covered the place with shadow all the while leaving few rays of light touching the clearing. Seld explained that the storage rooms were hanging in the trees while the habitations were sometimes on the ground, sometimes in trees. The biggest building lay on firm earth, with the trees becoming part of it. There were red, green and blue decorations over the roves and sides. In the middle of the clearing, hunters were taking care of their daily preys while dancers were training on wooden dance-floors while musicians were playing with flutes, harps and other instruments. Many waved kindly to us while other bowed before Seld. The man led us to a habitation lying atop a flip of stairs, in one of the biggest trees.

"You will be residing here for the duration of your stay." Seld said. "Make yourself comfortable. And you, my nephew …"

I looked at him.

"I don't know if I want to stay yet. I know nothing of the rangers and, if I don't like your way, I might follow my friends and keep searching for a place to call home."

"As you wish. I have no authority upon you since you don't belong to Selvaren. Do what you want."

I nodded.

"I heard of a ritual taking place soon to restore the forest's strength."

"You're right. It's tonight. I heard that one of you was a summoner …"

Dagger nodded.

"Yes. I am. Thought I have no ideas how it is possible. None of my parents are summoners."

Aria smiled kindly.

"It happens that the gift of summoning skips a generation or two. Maybe you have summoner ancestors."

"Maybe. Why did you ask?"

Seld smiled.

"We know about the Artifacts of the Eidolons, and it happens that every single one of you carries some."

Aria looked at Dagger.

"Were you taught to dance, young lady?"

"I was."

"Great. The ritual is a magical dance in which is represented the flow of time and the passing seasons. Dancers who are at least half-summoners are usually chosen to perform it because of their bond with Gaia. The rangers also take a part as they sing the song to strengthen the land and through it, the forest."

"You want me to take a part in the ceremony?"

"Yes, as one of the winter dancers. We will give you clothes for your role."

"But … I don't know the steps!"

"It doesn't matter. The way the ritual unfolds is made so that no one has to learn steps or lyrics. The moment the music will start, you will know what to do. Don't worry. I led countless rituals before."

Dagger nodded. I could see she was worried but Zidane came by her side.

"Don't worry, Dagger. You'll be great, I know it."

Vivi chuckled. Seld turned to us.

"The ceremony will happen tonight after nightfall. Meet at the main dance-floor."

I nodded and unpacked my bag. After this, we all scattered.

Selvaren was peaceful. Kids were running around and laughing, some training archery while others learnt dance, music or white magic. I spoke with several of them, learning their history and their way. I learnt that ranger, bard and dancers were the three main 'jobs' the village taught. I remembered the burmecian dragon knights and cleyran oracles and dancers and, as they shared their experience with me, I shared my knowledge of the Mist Continent with them. It happened that some didn't know the Falcon Claws attack so I taught them along with Binding Vines. In exchange, I learnt the Drain Shot attack, which enabled me to shot a life-draining arrow, and Wild Sight, a spell meant to see through the eyes of any animal. I had fun using it with Ayden and was surprised to see through his eyes. It was quite an experience.

Through the scriptures of the Village Hall, I learnt the strange story of the rangers and their bond with the summoners. Long ago, the rangers and the summoners were one single tribe. However, like the clayrans and the burmecians, tensions started to grow among the tribe. The summoners had used their power to call forth a powerful eidolon called Alexander and lost control of it. After a harsh battle, they had managed to seal the eidolon in a jewel they broke into four shards. The first shard, shaped like a falcon claw, was given to the leader of a hunter tribe that would later become the kingdom of Lindblum. It was the Falcon Claw. The second, shaped like a small star, was given to the rat-tribe who lived in the rainy plains of Burmecia. It was the Desert Star. The third, the biggest shard, was given to the king of the newly born nation of Alexandria and became the Royal Pendant, a treasure passed down from king to prince and from queen to princess. The last shard was the smallest and was shaped like a little pearl. The summoners kept it and it became the Memory Earring. This is where things started to go wrong.

The summoners wanted to study the planet and learn about its way. They could summon more and more powerful eidolons as time went one. The rangers didn't see that way. They were summoners with a strong bond to, not simply the planet, but nature itself and some could even speak with animals. They thought the summoners shouldn't study the planet but protect it as well. The summoners disagreed and the two people finally separated. The rangers went to Magdalene Forest and the future Evil Forest and developed their own civilization, but they never forgot their ties with the summoners. So, the two tribes kept strong bonds and unions between them were fairly common. The rangers were more aggressive than the summoners, as they didn't think twice about using weapons to fight, and the bow became their favorite. They also developed their own magic. For ages, all went well but, as the Mist spread, the settlement in the Evil Forest was faced with the monsters coming out of the vicinity and was ultimately exterminated. Then, ten years ago, the Plague came that only affected those of summoner's blood and ravaged the western part of the Outer Continent.

I closed my eyes after reading this. This was my story. I was a ranger too, and a summoner as well. I looked outside and saw the men and women working. They accepted me as if I was born among them, yet I didn't really feel at home. Not yet.

'_It is too early._' Hraesvelgr muttered in my ear.

He was right. I waited for the night to come, watching as the children played with Vivi, admired Dagger's white magic and stood in awe before Zidane's agility. Here in this forest, it was like the thief was tree-born. His tail made a very useful appendage and his belt made him so fast that he seemed to dash through the branches. He also trained archery a bit, for fun. Then, as the sun set down and the moon rose up, everyone gathered to the dance-floor.

The place was lit by strange glowing flowers. Everyone sat before the platform as the light diminished. Zidane and I had one of the best places as we sat next to Seld. Vivi was with the other kids. When the ritual began, my heart skipped a bit. I don't really remember that night. It is as if I was in a daze the whole time. I only came back to my senses the next morning, and this to find a sizeable surprise in the bed I was lying in …

_Normal POV_

The bards played and a narrator said with a clear voice.

"We are the children of Gaia. When our mother is in troubles, it is our duty to protect her. When she is sick, it is our duty to cure her. When she is sad, it is our duty to rejoice her crystalline heart. Let's sing, m brothers. Let's sing for our mother, the Earth."

The rangers sang in a perfect chorus.

_Praise our mother, the almighty Gaia.  
>Bless her children, born from her womb,<br>The gluttonous Qus, the courageous burmecians,  
>The religious dwarves, the powerful summoners,<br>The dutiful moogles, the hard-working chocobos,  
>The so-diverse humans, the powerful eidolons,<br>The newly-born black mages, and we rangers, her guardians._

_We are the children of Gaia.  
>We were born from her heart.<em>

The narrator spoke.

_In pain, our mother is right now._

The chorus answered.

_We are her children, we must take it away._

The narrator turned to the platform.

_Let us relieve her heart by honoring her blessing. May Spring come and raise its greenly hands!_

Aria appeared and danced over the scene. The tune became lively and playful, and those who heard it wanted to rise and dance along the woman. Clad in her long and revealing green dress, Aria shone under the bright lights. Her body moved as a leaf in the wind, swift, fast, beautiful … Her long black hairs danced in her back, and she laughed as her feet tapped the wooden floor with the softness of a cat. Aria returned behind the scene as the narrator turned to the crowd.

_Spring has come on feet light as the wind. Now is time for Summer to appear, and after life has showed, it blooms!_

A woman appeared onstage. She was wearing a golden dress with amber and cooper on it. The lights became warmer as the woman's long blonde hairs flew under her footsteps. She danced, and her dance was soft and gentle as the light of the sun. There were ribbons tied to her arms that followed her moves, and when she span on herself, it was as if the sun was dancing onstage. The woman finally returned behind the scene.

_Autumn has come, covered in blood, for the land is dying. But just like blood is life passed from a parent to his child, the red leaves are soil for a new life to grow. Behold!_

A third woman appeared, with hairs as cooper and a blood-red dress. She danced, and her dance was slow and soft, melancholic, for autumn was a season of regret. Yet the dance was rich and diverse, for the season was also one of harvest. There was hope, and one could feel it in the tune played. The worst is to come, but we will overcome it and make it through the night to greet the new dawn. We will die and be reborn. This isn't the end, only the premises of a future beginning. The danced returned behind the curtains.

_And now the dreaded Winter has come. But there is nothing to fear, for Winter is deadly, but also beautiful. The earth is white once more, purified by the cold of dying life. It readies itself for the new dawn._

In the wings, Dagger was worried. Aria smiled as the Autumn dancer finished her moves.

"Now is your time, dear friend. Put on that dress and show us the beauty of the white season!"

The Spring woman gave her new friend a white dress which reached her knees. It was a beautiful dress with white silk, silver adornment and diamond dust cover. A silver belt with a diamonds was wrapped around her waist and her hands were covered with white fingerless gloves. Shiva's crown was over her head and her feet were clad in high-heeled boots that reached above her knees. She had a band around her arm and a pearly necklace around her neck. Her hands were holding the Ice Scepter. Outside, the music played. And Dagger appeared onstage.

Everyone in the crowd gasped. The teen was beautiful almost beyond words. Eyes closed, the young princess listened to the tune, letting it enter her. Then she began to dance and everyone's heart skipped a beat. Here with her silver scepter, Dagger danced and span as if the winter wind was playing with her. Light on her feet, lean and nimble, she danced and the atmosphere cooled a bit. The blue lightings didn't help. Finally, all three other dancers joined their friend. The narrator stopped talking. There was no more need for him.

The four danced in perfect harmony, in a ballet no one could describe. Magic flowed across the place and overflowed it, impregnating the trees, the people, the objects and even the land. Then the summer dancer's eyes met Si'Nai's green gems and she froze for a moment. The next she was in the crowd, moving through it as light through a window, only to stop before the ranger. The man's eyes were stuck into the cyan ones of the woman, and he couldn't say a single word for the trance he was in was very deep. The woman asked with a soft voice.

"Who are you?"

"Si'Nai."

Smiling, the woman shook her arms and the ribbons on it wrapped around the ranger.

"I'm Sari." She simply answered.

Then she kissed him. It was a chaste, innocent kiss. But the magic of the moment made it last for hours. As the two kissed, their heart bound forever. Sari would be Si'Nai's, and Si'Nai would belong to Sari. Rising from his seat, the ranger took the woman in her arms and danced among the crown, humming in his heart the words meant to strengthen the land. Sari hummed them too and the trees of the Dead Forest became even stronger than before. Vegetation grew fast and strong across the forest, then Dagger stepped in the crowd and went to Zidane. The thief was frozen, as if a violent blizzard had blown around him and trapped him into a block of ice. His eyes couldn't let go of Dagger. The girl went to her friend and took his face in her hand. Zidane shivered. Then her lips caressed his and he shook out of it. Colors came back to his face and he rose from his seat to join his so precious friend into the dance. Once more, a wave of magic spread across the forest.

How the ritual ended, no one knew, but when the sun rose up, half of Magdalene Forest was thriving with living wildlife and the trees were greener than before.

_Si'Nai POV_

I woke up feeling in tip-top shape, with something soft keeping my left side warm. As I rose to see what it was, I was surprised to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was naked, her body nested against mine and her head resting over my chest. Her blonde hairs fell like a waterfall over the side of the bed we were both lying in and her arms were wrapped around my stomach. Now that I thought about it … I was naked too! What in the name of the crystal happened? I couldn't remember a thing! The woman was sound asleep. When I tried to move, she growled and opened her eyes. They were cyan blue. Slowly, she stirred like a cat and combed her hairs with her hands. Then she saw me and smiled.

"You're an early bird." She said with a smile.

I frowned.

"What happened? I can't remember anything."

The woman didn't answer immediately.

"I remember dancing on the platform with the other dancers. I could feel magic flowing all over the place. Then it got to my head and I saw your eyes. That's all I remember."

I looked at myself, then at our surroundings. I was in an unknown room, our clothes were sprawled all over the flood and the blanket barely covered us. I didn't need to be an expert to guess what happened, even given that I had no experience in the field of love. The woman seemed to arrive to the same conclusion as I did. She sighed.

"The eidolons blame us, I think we did it."

"I think so too."

I sighed deeply.

"Just so you know, I never wanted that to happen. It was a pure accident."

"Same here. Sorry about it. Oh, by the way, I'm Sari."

"Si'Nai. Pleased to meet you."

Pleased to meet you, no kidding. We just spent the night in the same bed, doing crystal knew what dirty thing, and yet we were perfect strangers to one another. I started to inwardly curse myself when Ayden appeared. He seemed to be laughing.

"What?" I growled to the falcon/eidolon.

'_I hope you enjoyed the night. You two lovebirds seemed to have a nice time …_'

I grabbed a small pillow and threw it at him. Of course, he dodged.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood."

'_Really? You really don't want to know what happened last night?_'

Sari turned to the creature.

"Spell it, but be fast."

Ayden chuckled and told us everything: the ritual, Sari seeing me, our dance and our leave to Sari's home. After it came our night. I shook my head and turned to Sari.

"I hope it doesn't mean we're as good as married."

"Afraid so …" Sari said with a frown. "Couples formed during rituals are considered sacred. A union formed at such a time cannot be broken."

"Which means we're bound to stay together. Unfortunately, I'm leaving soon for Madain Sari."

"I can come."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am a dancer. My powers also work on a battlefield. And, anyway, I've always wanted to see Madain Sari. I would have gone earlier, weren't it for Seld's fear of the Plague."

She looked at me with a smile.

"Tag along?"

"Why not? Married for married, at least we have time to get better acquainted before settling for good."

"Right. But for now …"

She wrapped her arms tighter around my body and nester her head against the hollow of my neck.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping a bit more."

I sighed as my body unwillingly tightened. Sari frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"I feel awkward."

"We'll get used to it …"

Seeing how Ayden chuckled, I looked for my bow and an arrow. The bow was set on a chair and the quiver was nearby, and I could reach both without bothering my new bride. I aimed an arrow at the falcon and growled.

"Cut it or I make our breakfast out of you."

'_You wouldn't dare._'

"He wouldn't." Sari answered. "I would."

A gust of very hot wind blasted the pest away. I looked at the woman and smiled.

"Beautiful and strong-minded. I'm starting to like you."

Sari chuckled.

"Strong-minded … Say instead down-right stubborn!"

On this, we lay in the bed, readjusting the blanket. It was a nice morning. Awkward but nice.

* * *

><p>And so, Si'Nai wakes up with a girl he doesn't know a thing about after, of course, haing spent a very delicious night in her arms. Fortunately, said girl feel just the same. And we get to meet Sari, which is a temporary member.<p>

Indeed, the dancer will not be all the time with the party, especially after the Shrine episode where she'll have to remain in Selvaren.

Well, how do you find the rangers? Nice people, don't you think? And what happened to Zidane and Dagger? Just so you know, they didn't kiss. Not yet.


	12. Matters of wedding

Here is the next chapter. How will our team cross Conde Petie? Also, we get to know Sari a bit more ...

* * *

><p>A matter of weeding<p>

The first thing I did after waking up and getting ready and all was to see Seld and Aria about my little problem with Sari. In all honesty, I didn't want to settle or engage to anyone before our journey had reached its end. Of course the rangers were nice, but I didn't feel like one of them – yet. Of course, Sari didn't mind being betrothed to me. She was raised that way and considered our union sacred. She was still open-minded enough to accept my point of view and give me time. Seld was in the Village Hall when I found him.

"Uncle, I have something we need to talk about …"

"It is about what happened during the night of the Ritual." The man guessed.

"Yes. I don't like the idea of being engaged to a stranger. Of course, Sari sounds nice and I'd be a fool to deny this. Yet I feel like I'm being attached by force to this village. What if I don't want to? What if I end up rejecting Sari too?"

The leader's fist slammed the wall.

"Si'Nai, this union is sacred and blessed by our mother Gaia. No matter what happens, you cannot break it. As for your tie to Selvaren, if Sari wants to remain, you'll have no choice but to follow her decision. Only if she doesn't want to stay will you be free."

I snarled. Just as I thought. I was in one hell of a mess and no ways to get out of there. I looked at Seld.

"Do you think that way because it's a tradition? I have noticed that a lot of things are related to traditions in this village. Personally speaking, I don't feel like following them."

I looked at the man. I could tell that, despite being in his mid-forties, he was starting to weaken up. His strength was waning. He sent a glare full of murder and yelled.

"You cannot break the tradition! Think about Sari's honor! If you break our traditions, Sari will lose her honor and find herself lower than dirt – by your fault!"

He took his breath.

"The traditions kept us going for ages. I don't want to break them, especially one as sacred as the unions that occurred during the Ritual."

I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Really? For a leader and a ranger, you lack both wisdom and sight."

I stuck my eyes in the man's.

"The world is changing. I can feel it in the wind. I can feel it in the trees. A lot of events will happen soon that will change the face of Gaia forever. If you and the rangers want to survive and get out unharmed, you'll have to adapt to them."

I started leaving before turning one last time.

"I'm going to Madain Sari to look for my mother. Sari offered to tag along so she and I get to know each other more. I hope she proves to be more convincing than you are."

As I got out of the place, Aria came to my side.

"I heard you and Seld yell to one another. What happened?"

"I questioned the legitimacy of my union with Sari and we had an argument about traditions. I told him that … I hope Sari will convince me to stay here."

Aria had a soft smile.

"Seld met his wife during a Ritual. Their union occurred that same night. Nine months later, Noire gave birth to a son, Canto. Seld loved his family, but they all fell to the Plague."

I was wide-eyed. Why didn't the old man tell me about that? I understood why he was so bitter. Me questioning my union with Sari had surely brought back some memories better left forgotten. I turned to Aria.

"What about you, my Aunt?"

Aria shook her head.

"I was the same. Manil was a great man and an excellent singer. I loved nothing more than to dance as he sang. Our union didn't occur during a Ritual, but I still gave him a child, a young daughter I called Vala. Like my brother, I lost them to the Plague, along with my summoning powers."

"I see. Sorry. Well, anyway, I'll be looking for Zidane, Dagger and Vivi. See you later."

"Not later. I have something to give you."

Aria took me to a room behind the Great Meeting Chamber. It was a large place full of books and diverse items such as clothes, jewels, pots and weapons. At the furthest end, lying on a dummy was a coat seemingly made of red-orange feathers. My gloves and boots began buzzing the moment I saw it. Aria smiled.

"This coat was made by the eidolon Phenix. Only the true leader of the rangers, the one carrying the armor of the immortal bird, can wear it. I know you don't even know if you will return to Selvaren, but as Seld's nephew and a potential heir to the ranger's throne, I want you to wear it. This way, once you find the other Artifacts, the armor will be complete and its real powers will unlock."

I touched the coat. It was soft under my fingers. Frowning, I put it on. It was light as a jacket, yet I could feel it was as tough as an armor. I turned to Aria.

"Thank you, Aunt. Even if I choose to settle somewhere else, I will always return to Selvaren, even if it's just to say 'Hello'."

"Thank you, Si'Nai. You are really Faith's son."

I left the hall with my new armor and quickly noticed Zidane and Dagger walking side by side. Dagger was wearing the white and diamond dress I saw her with at the Ritual.

"Hi, Zidane! Had a nice night?"

Zidane looked at our friend, worry in his eyes.

"Kinda. I woke up with Dagger in my arms and no memories of that night. Fortunately, none of us were naked. I think Dagger would have killed me otherwise …"

"Looks like you were luckier than I was." I said as I saw Sari come my way. "Dagger's dress … does it belong to her set?"

"Yep. Got a new armor?"

"Yep."

Sari came to our level.

"Are we leaving?"

"Soon." I answered. "Have packed your things?"

"I did."

"Well then, we better do the same."

We quickly packed our belongings. Vivi joined us along the way and we left Selvaren once we were ready. As I thought, we reached Conde Petie at nightfall. I thought at first that Sari would be exhausted by the long walk, but she was as fine as Dagger. Even Vivi had toughened up during our journey and could follow us without much problem. We met some monsters and Sari proved in those battles that she really knew her job. Once at the hanging village, we found an inn and rested. When Sari came looking for some warmth – the nights were a bit cold on the Outer Continent – I let her sleep at my side. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Dagger resting against Zidane who didn't seem to mind at all. Looking at them, I was happy Sari was with me. Now Zidane could have our princess just for himself, without me being in the way for having a crush on her. I sighed. Dagger was too young for me anyway. With Vivi at a side and Sari on the other, I felt like I was a father sleeping with his wife and son. That thought made me chuckle before I fell asleep.

Nex morning, we devised of a plan to cross the village. Sari, who had been here before, hold us what she knew.

"The people of Conde Petie are very religious. To them, the act of weeding is sacred and only the married couples can cross the other side to the Sanctuary … and Madain Sari."

I frowned.

"According to the ranger tradition, you and I are as good as married. I wonder if the dwarves will let us through."

"They will. The dwarves consider ranger weddings as legal because we both believe in Mother Gaia."

Zidane looked at the exit.

"How about Dagger and I? We …"

"This doesn't work." Sari cut. "You just slept in the same bed. Si'Nai and I … somehow went further. And don't joke about it! I wasn't for it either!"

I had an evil smirk.

"Then I think … Zidane and Dagger'll have to marry here."

Zidane was surprised. However, Dagger wasn't.

"If we must marry to go to the Sanctuary, then we'll do it."

The thief gasped.

"What? Dagger, are you serious?"

Dagger looked deeply at Zidane.

"Listen, we must go to the Sanctuary, right? And Madain Sari is on the way as well. If we want to reach the place, we have to marry. Right?"

"That's right." Sari nodded.

"Then we'll do it."

I smiled.

"You're not actually planning to consider that wedding legal, are you?"

Dagger turned to me.

"That's right. We only marry to get past Conde Petie. Nothing else."

I chuckled.

"A mock-wedding … I like that idea."

Sari smiled.

"I like it too. Let's go find Father David."

The dwarf was reluctant at first, but the village had very few younglings around and the priest was worried Conde Petie was stuck to Ninety-nine weddings. Zidane and Dagger's would be the hundredth, which pleased the old man a lot. So he agreed. And he also agreed to let Sari and I pass through. So we stood on the sideline as the priest proceeded through the ritual. I could clearly see Zidane's thoughts running in his head and it made me smile. Then went the kiss. Seeing how Dagger was reluctant to do it and backed as Zidane got closer to her, I snuck in her back and made her trip so that Zidane reached her hand, fell along her and the couple ended up lying on the ground with Zidane atop and Dagger under him. Of course, their lips had met during the fall. Sari chuckled and gave me a wink. Answering, I looked at their chocked face. Both parted and slowly rose up .Zidane was blushing like mad and Dagger was red as a tomato. Turning to me, she gave me a bad glare. I answered with an innocent face and we left the place.

As we got out, Zidane came to my side.

"Thank you, man. That was nice."

Upon hearing that, Dagger turned and gave me a violent kick in the leg. Taken by surprise, I started to jump while biting my lips. The girl was damn strong. Sari came to Dagger's side and smiled.

"Well done, sister."

I growled as I saw Dagger's satisfied smile.

"Sari, she just kicked me and you're calling her sister! Aren't you meant to be scolding her instead?"

"No ways. Because I will do the exact same if you do something bad to me. And I might even aim higher …"

I gulped when I understood what she meant. Crap, I was in bad sheets. Then I turned to Vivi, who had been staying behind us for the whole time, and my eyes widened.

"Wait, what about Vivi?"

Sari turned to me.

"What?"

"How will Vivi pass? He isn't married and there's no one around to make it."

Zidane frowned.

"Let's go see the twins who keep the exit. We'll figure something out once there."

I nodded. When we reached the Watchman siblings, we told them we were the two new couples. The duo smiled.

"Rally-ho! Happy fit! Off tae the Sanctuary then, are ye?"

"That's right." Dagger answered. "Will you let us go through?"

"Rally-ho! O' coorse! Safe journey tae all o' ye."

The twins left the place and I smiled.

"Let's go now! Vivi, time to be light on your feet!"

Vivi adjusted his hat and got ready to run when we heard shouting.

"Thief!"

"Get back here!"

Suddenly, a little girl with a yellow jumpsuit, blue hairs and a small horn on her forehead appeared.

" Mog, hurry!"

The girl ran past to us, a small moogle on her trail. The two siblings ran past us too, trying to catch the girl. We looked at one another.

"Let's go now!"

Sari turned to me as we ran.

"And if he doesn't make it?"

"I'll have Diablo carry him through. Don't worry, Vivi mounted him to cross Fossil Roo."

Sari gave me a strange look.

"You use eidolons … as _mounts_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Si'Nai, they're the world's guardians! How can they lower themselves to such ungrateful roles as _mounts_?"

Ayden answered.

'_By __not __being __just __the __world__'__s __guardians._'

He flew before Sari and frowned.

'_Our __task __is __to __protect __the __world, __but __it __doesn__'__t __mean __we __have __to __be __so __uptight. __Every __one __of __us __has __its __own __personality __and __taste. __To __Si__'__Nai, __we__'__re __not __just __summon-able __creatures. __We__'__re __friends __who __lend __each __other __some __menial __services. __Si__'__Nai __accepted __not __to __have __me __as __his __eidolon __in __exchange __for __having __a __friend __and __ally __at __his __side. __I __do __what __I __want __and __only __obey __Si__'__Nai __because __he__'__s __a __nice __guy. __And __the __Magus __Sisters __think __just __the __same._'

Sari frowned but nodded. I understood she had troubles accepting that fact. The fact eidolons were not mindless creatures but conscious beings with feelings and desires. Somehow, I knew that fact from the very beginning. We reached the two guardian twins.

"They got away …"

"Feuch! An' we cannae go any farther …"

Zidane looked at the dusty path before us.

"Does anyone live out here?"

"O' course no! It's forbidden!"

"Och! Yon two thieves are always snitchin' food!"

"Oh, yeah," Zidane was surprised. It seemed someone was still alive in Madain Sari …

"Ah'll catch 'em next time!"

The two left. Vivi who was hidden behind me and Sari, went unnoticed. I smiled.

"The road is free, guys. How about we go find out who that mysterious thief is?"

Dagger frowned.

"I think I saw a girl with blue hairs running past us."

Sari nodded.

"She had a horn. She must be a summoner … but how comes she survived the Plague?"

We looked at one another and decided to go and ask her directly.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, the team meets Eiko. And so, Sari appears as someone strong-willed but a little too stuck to her traditions because she never went outside of Selvaren and Conde Petie until now. How do you think her relationship with Si'Nai will evolve?<p> 


	13. The last summoners

Here is the next chapter. The group finally meets the last summoners and reach Madain Sari ...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The last summoners<p>

We didn't have to go far to find the little thief. The girl was hanging on a small branch that threatened to break anytime, a small moogle with a yellow pompom flying over her. The girl's situation was perilous, yet her concern was toward her small friend.

"Hurry, Mog! Before we get caught!"

The moogle turned to us with surprised eyes. The little girl, not seeing us yet, asked her what was wrong. Scarred, the little creature flew away and left her friend here. I sighed.

"Moogles are so unreliable these days … First the Mog-Post stops working, then moogles turn cowards … Where is the world going to?"

"I don't know." Sari replied. "Let's help her first."

"You're right. Ayden, go get her."

As the girl began lamenting over her fate, we gathered around her as Ayden circled above her, ready to dive and get her. When she saw Zidane, she blinked several times.

"Oh, am I hallucinating? That person has no horn. He has a tail thought. Huh?"

Then she noticed us. At that moment, she began struggling and screaming for help.

"Aah! Don't eat me! I don't taste good! It's true! I taste awful!"

Sari smiled.

"I don't know … Maybe, with some good spices, we can hide your ugly taste. I bet your flesh must be quite tender."

Zidane laughed out loud.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Sari. Don't worry. We'll take you out of there."

I nodded to Ayden who dived and took the girl by the straps of her jumpsuit and carefully lay her on the ground. The girl turned to us.

"Th-Thanks."

Dagger kneeled to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're not hurt?"

"I told you I'm okay! I'm not a child like that kid in blue and yellow!"

Vivi frowned.

"But … you don't look any older than me."

"Are you kidding? And I do have a name, you know?"

"Then pray tell us." Sari replied.

The girl turned to her.

"The name's Eiko! Shouldn't you introduce yourself before addressing a lady?"

Vivi brushed his coat.

"You introduced yourself first …"

"You got a problem?"

I stood between the two and frowned.

"That's enough, you two. Now keep quiet or we leave you behind."

Vivi turned away and grabbed my leg while Eiko turned away in pouting. Sari bowed.

"My name is Sari the dancer and this man is my husband, Si'Nai. The boy with the tail is our friend, Zidane and the girl in the white dress is another friend of us, Dagger. As for the child you yelled at, he is Vivi the Black Mage and Si'Nai's protégé."

"Alright, I see."

She looked more at us.

"You look like the rangers Auntie Faith used to talk so much. Are you?"

"I am." I answered. "And Sari also comes from Selvaren, but she isn't a ranger. Vivi belongs to the race of the black mages and we don't know for Zidane and Dagger."

"I see."

Zidane looked at the girl.

"So, Miss Eiko, why did you steal food from the village?"

"I was hungry … and Auntie Faith needs to eat to get her strength back."

I frowned.

"You said Faith …"

"Yep! She and I are the last summoners of Madain Sari, but the Plague has driven her very sick. Why do you ask?"

"My mother's name is Faith … and she is a summoner. Please, could you guide us to Madain Sari?"

"Why not? I was going home anyway."

And so we followed our new friend through the Mountain Path beyond Conde Petie. The road was jagged like a canyon and thick roots were growing here and there, sometimes providing alternate paths. Our guide was a six-year old summoner with purplish blue hairs reaching the back of her neck, a horn on her forehead, green eyes and a yellow jumpsuit covering a pink, long-sleeved T-Shirt. The jumpsuit had two small angel wings and she also had a yellow ribbon in her hairs.

As we crossed a thick root, we saw a giant tree at least the size of Cleyra. I was caught by a violent shiver, as if something really evil was lurking inside that plant. All the roots seemed to come from here. Zidane looked at it.

"Is that the Sanctuary?"

"I don't know." I replied. "But that thing is definitely evil."

As the root ended, the earth began to shake and a green giant appeared. We all backed up and hid, Eiko shivering.

"That big monster just shows up from time to time. Usually, I run away but I'm not alone this time."

Zidane frowned.

"We take him down?"

I nodded.

"Dagger and I can summon eidolons to fight alongside us. Vivi can use his black magic against the monster while Sari buffs us up with her dancing skills. As for you, you're the heaviest hitter of the team … and the fastest."

"Right …"

I turned to Eiko.

"We're putting an end to that beast. Can you fight?"

"Of course! I'm a summoner! And I also know white magic!"

Zidane smiled.

"Another white mage! Great, let's go!"

I closed my eyes and started the summoning sequence of the Magus Sisters. Two flowers opened at my side and, while Mindy came out of the yellow one, Cindy appeared from the blue one. Mindy turned to me.

'_At your service, tough guy!_'

Cindy smiled.

'_We're ready to fight!_'

"Good! Let's kill that green giant!"

'_At once!_'

At my side, Dagger threw Ramuh's jewel in the air. In a flash of light, the old man appeared and floated at his master's side.

'_Whenever you want, milady._'

"Now." Dagger just answered.

Sari closed her eyes and cast Magical Masque over us before starting another Dance, Carnival Cancan, which made us feel tougher. I closed my eyes and held my hand.

"_Binding Vines!_"

The thick vines wrapped around the giant's legs as I held my hand one more time.

"_Poison!_"

The giant staggered as poison flew inside his system. At our side, Eiko swung her flute in a summoning sequence, calling forth a mystical, winged, white and blue wolf. Sari was surprised.

"Fenris … the Ruler of the Moon and a wind-eidolon. Eiko is really a summoner."

Seeing the overwhelming odds, the giant stomped the floor hard, causing an earthquake to happen. My vines were torn under his strength so I readied a piercing arrow. Dagger turned to me.

"Wait! Cast Regen on us first!"

Right, Regen … The spell flowed into us, healing our wounds. The giant roared and threw a punch to us, only for us to dodge. Vivi cast Blizzara and froze the giant's feet as Dagger turned to Ramuh.

"Attack him!"

Nodding, Ramuh held his scepter and a powerful burst of lightning shocked the monster. It shook and, with one of his fists, broke the ice around his legs. Zidane growled.

"He takes his strength from the earth! If only we had a ay to take him off …"

Sari smiled.

"Seld used to say that, to defeat a foe three times bigger than you are, you must cut his legs and cut his head …"

Zidane smiled.

"I like that plan!"

On this, he ran at the speed of sound at the giant's legs and, with two powerful swings of his swallow blade, he cut the legs of the monster.

"Now you'll stay still …" I growled.

Eiko turned to Fenris.

"Now Fenris, get him off!"

The wold nodded.

_I will require some help for that … Titan!_'

Another eidolon rose from the ground right under the wolf. It was gigantic, made of stone, had a cat-like face and two glowing eyes. Only his head and shoulders could be seen.

_What do you want, Fenris?'_

_'Punch it hard.'_

_'At once. _Terrestrial Rage_!'_

The earth broke and a giant fist punched the monster into the sky. I turned to Mindy.

"Now, girl! Passado!"

_'Yay!'_

Mindy flew to the monster, positioned her abdomen and threw hundreds of thousands of poisonous needles. Fenris turned to Vivi.

_'Ready, kid?'_

Vivi weakly nodded as a Fira spell flew into his hands. The wolf smiled and leaped, dividing himself into ten wind bodies.

_'Millennium Decay!'_

"Fira!"

The magically powered fire was enough to burn the monster badly. I turned to Cindy.

"Now's your turn, Cindy!"

_'Okay, handsome! _Camisade_!'_

Jumping on her butt, Cindy was propelled in the air by a violent geyser. She landed on the giant with a big splash, causing him to crash on the ground. When the dust faded, his remains were an ugly sight. Eiko smiled.

"That was great!"

"Yep. Time to go to Madain Sari. Tell me, you're a summoner, right?"

"Right. How 'bout you? You can summon eidolons but you have no horns."

"My mother is a summoner and my father was half-ranger, half-summoner. It means I am a ranger with summoning powers."

Eiko was surprised. Before we could react and as Ramuh, Titan, Cindy and Mindy faded, Fenris turned to Zidane.

_'You were courageous, monkey boy. You ran without hesitation right under the monster and managed to cut his legs.'_

"Yeah, but my blade is broken."

Indeed, the dual blade was cut halfway across the blade. Fenris smiled.

_'You carry my armor, young thief. I can remedy your lack of weapon … and so reward your bravery.'_

The broken dual blade turned into pure light as the wolf's eyes glowed. The light took the shape of two long daggers, almost short swords, and faded. Now Zidane was holding two ivory, fang-looking daggers with a very beautiful handle recalling a howling wolf head. Fenris then faded into thousand stars. Zidane looked at them, then at his new weapons. The end of the handle was made so that the two daggers could combine into a dual-blade very easily. Smiling, he turned to us.

"Time to go!"

We kept talking as we got out of the mountain pass and reached a wide plain. In the horizon, the sun outlined the silhouette of a village. I instinctively fastened my paces but froze when I felt Diablo stir within.

_'Another eidolon is around …'_

I looked at the plains, worried. On a side I wanted to see my mother, but on the other I wanted to find this new eidolon and gain one more ally. I finally turned to the others.

"Diablo says there is an eidolon around. I'll go look for it."

"Okay."

Sari frowned.

"How do you know there is an eidolon around? And why do you chase them?"

"Diablo told me. The eidolons I've met until now are disguised as friendly monsters who usually ask for some ore. And anyway, remember that I don't force them to join me. Take Hraesvelgr as an example …"

Sari crossed her arms, still not convinced.

"I'm going with you."

"As you wish, my love."

I had said the last words to tease her. Her answer was to pout and follow me. As the others entered the small town, I followed Ayden and met a Yeti with grayish fur. Since yetis usually hated warm places, this one could only be an eidolon.

"Could you give me some ore, please?"

Nodding, I took two stones and gave it to the monster.

"Thank you. Tell Nymph I said 'hi'."

"We'll tell her." I answered. "Also, you have the salutations of Ladybug."

As he took the ores, Yeti's hand grasped mine.

"You say Ladybug …"

My whole body tensed. The aura that came from the monster was suddenly darker. Was he going to attack us? Yeti's eyes became two slits.

"… but I can feel her inside of you. Isn't that right, Cindy?"

Cindy's voice answered.

_'This is right, Anima.'_

The darkness overcame us. Scared, Sari grabbed my arm and shivered against me. I felt warmth rush inside. Soon, we found ourselves in what seemed to be a world of chaos, with ruined buildings floating above us, orange, purple and black lights shining around and only a few stars to light the world. Anima, who hid under the Yeti disguise, looked like a very tall woman with jet-black hairs and amethyst eyes. She was tapped between two large leafs of gold and sapphire, her arms crossed before her breasts and a white clothe covered her intimacy. Chains of silver were wrapped around her, binding her between the two leafs and she had no feet. Instead was a ferocious boar-like monster with two large, clawed hands holding mine. Anima's human face was a feral one, with only pain and rage painted on it. A crown of obsidian thorns was placed on her head. She looked extremely dangerous. Anima looked down at me.

_'Why do you seek the power of the eidolons, ranger?'_

"Because summoning is one of my powers and not developing a power you have is wasting it. This is what I was taught."

_'So you seek our power to become stronger?'_

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I will force you to join me."

I raised my hands in a gesture of peace.

"Just like Diablo, Hraesvelgr, Cindy and Mindy, you are free to choose between joining me and staying on your own."

_'I feel fear in you and your friend.'_

"This is right. We fear you because of your tremendous powers. Personally thinking, I would hate to face you in battle …"

Anima looked deeper into me.

_'This is right. You fear me because of my powers, not my look. When the first summoners discovered me, they stood in terror before my frightening appearance. They tried to seal me but only partially made it, hence the chains.'_

I closed my eyes.

"I swear it on the Crystal, if you go with me, I will let you decide. No binding, no forcing hand, you will be free of every one of your choices."

_'Really?'_

Anima thought a little before nodding.

_'As you wish. I will become part of you as long as you don't see yourself as my master.'_

"Ask the others then. I only see them as my friends."

The chaos world faded and we found ourselves before Madain Sari. Sari shook her head.

"That was frightening!"

I chuckled.

"Yep, I was scared too. But now I don't regret it. Poor Anima, they made her an outcast because of her ugly look."

"According to the legends, Anima is the one who absorbs the pain of others and either turn it into strength or change it into happiness."

I nodded and walked to Madain Sari. I could feel Anima's intense dark powers flow into me like an inky liquid. The creature was frightening, and not just because of her look … When we reached the village at last, I was surprised by its decayed state. The place was in total shambles! Not a building had been spared by the cataclysm Seld had told me about and the place seemed mostly lifeless. Yet I could feel life around. Moogles had seemingly taken the place of the deceased inhabitants and the rest of our team was here. Eiko was speaking with Zidane and Dagger, telling them she had to go cooking. Then she saw us.

"Hey! Did you get the eidolon you were looking for?"

"Yes. It was a bit harder than I thought but I finally got it."

Anima's voice echoed in my head.

_'How is that:_ "got it"_?'_

Gulping, I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Our deal still works."

Zidane gave me a look.

"What deal?"

Sitting on a bench, I told them of my encounter with Anima. Zidane gasped while Dagger placed a hand on her mouth. Eiko was amazed.

"What? You managed to tame Anima the Rebel? You're amazing!"

"It wasn't very hard. Anima's problem is that the summoners cast her away and tried to seal her because of her look and frightening powers. Anima hates being bound. And, more than all, she seeks someone who can accept her for what she is. In exchange for full freedom in a fight and no ordering around, she accepted to lend me her strength. But I am very well aware that she can leave at any time."

Sari smiled.

"Si'Nai doesn't treat eidolons the same way summoners do. Because he is a ranger first, he has another view of their nature. Well, you said you were going to cook …"

"Yes. It's becoming late and you must be hungry."

"Mind if I lend you a hand, then? I just love cooking."

"Alright!"

The girl had a big smile on her face. I called her before she left.

"Hey Eiko! You said there was a woman called Faith living around. Where is she exactly?"

"In that house over here. But don't bother her too much! She is very sick!"

"Understood."

I quickly rose from my seat and walked to a house that was I a better shape than the rest. The place was dark and most of the rooms hadn't been taken care of for a long time. In a chamber was a lone bed with a bed-table supporting a bowl of water. In the bed was a woman with long blonde hairs and black marks all over her body. I frowned when I saw it. Those marks were indeed remains of a plague. I silently made my way to the woman who was covered by a green and orange blanket. As I kneeled to her side, she turned her face to me. Our visages were shaped the same way …

"Who is there? Solan … Is it you?"

I shook my head. The woman was dying, there was no doubts about it.

"I am not Solan. I am … his son."

"His son …"

Her eyes squinted.

"Those hairs … they are like gold. And those eyes … Si'Nai? Is that you, Si'Nai?"

I weakly nodded, tears slowly watering my eyes.

"Yes, mom. I'm back. I'm back at last …"

* * *

><p>And so, Si'Nai is finally reunited with his mother. Well, how was that capter? Anima's encounter was the part I enjoyed writing the most. How about you?<p>

Well, 'til next time.


	14. Some kind of eidolon magic

Here is the new chapter. Just to tell you ... no, I'll tell you at the end, it would spoil the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Some kind of eidolon magic<p>

I told my mother everything about me, from my life at Solan's side to my journey. The weak smile on her face painfully told me how precious she was to me. I may have not known her until now, but she was my mother and my only true family with Seld and Aria. I gave her news of the ranger village and it saddened her that the plague had reached this part of the continent. When I told her about Sari, her eyes began to shine.

"So you are really married?"

"In a way. None of us really wanted it but Seld made it clear that breaking this union would bring dishonor upon Sari and her family. And, of course, since my heart is too big and Sari seems nice, I decided to consider the two of us married and get acquainted during our journey."

"A wise choice …"

Mom held her hand to me and I took it. She was pale … and weak.

"Please, my son, can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Call your wife. I want to see her before I die."

The word 'die' made me finch.

"Mom, don't say that word! You can't die now!"

"Not now, you're right. But I cannot deny that fact any longer."

She coughed a little.

"I only managed to hold on so long because I hoped I would see you again. Seeing you one last time was the only thing hat kept me alive. Now … I learn that you are an adult, and you're married. I want to see the one who will brighten your life … just like Solan brightened mine in his time."

I was about to answer when Zidane entered the room.

"Hey man, the dinner's ready. Everyone's waiting for ya."

Nodding to my mother, I spoke in a low voice.

"Zidane, go get Sari. Now."

I heard him hesitate before saying.

"Okay, I'll get her right away."

_Zidane POV_

"Zidane, go get Sari. Now."

I didn't know what to say at the moment. Si'Nai's voice was … strange, hard. Shaking my head, I answered.

"Okay, I'll get her right away."

Before I left the room, I gave a look at the scene. Si'Nai was holding a woman's hand, and that woman was tenderly watching him. Eiko said that she was Faith, and Si'Nai had said that Faith was his mother. I could easily pull two and two together. As I came back to Eiko's house, I thought about that woman. From what I'd seen, she was weak, even dying. Because of the Plague. During our journey, Si'Nai had told me about the ranger's history he had read in the Village Hall. The Plague had come from the north who affected all of those who were of Summoner's blood. If Faith was a summoner, then I was surprised she made it this far. As for Eiko, the kid explained by herself how she survived: she was born after the Plague had left the village. Everyone was waiting for me when I entered the small room. I turned to Sari.

"Si'Nai told me to get you. He is with his mom."

"Alright, I'm coming."

I smiled and guided her to the home. Sari was a nice chick, thought a bit too old for me. Si'Nai was lucky, but so was I too because I had Dagger for me alone now. When we entered the room, Faith smiled at Sari and Si'Nai turned to us. He seemed very down. Why? Heck, I found out way too soon.

_Si'Nai POV_

My eyes went to Sari when she entered the room with Zidane.

"Si'Nai? Is there anything you need?"

My voice was a little too harsh when I spoke.

"Sari, this is my mother, Faith. She wanted to see you before dying."

I heard Zidane gasp and saw Sari finch. She slowly came to my side and took mom's hand. She smiled.

"Sari …. It is a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine. How are you feeling?"

Mom chuckled.

"Dying is never a pleasant feeling, especially when the agony is long. But enough of that sad topic. Tell me about you."

And so, mom and Sari talked. I listened to them a long time and Zidane stayed at the door all along. He was soon joined by the others who wondered what we were doing. Mom eventually turned to me, and her face seemed to light up.

"This is a nice wife you found. Take good care of her, and take care of you too. Your journey … it has just started. I wish I could spend more time with you, but I would be a fool to do this, especially when my time has come at last. Stay strong …"

She closed her eyes. At my side, Sari gasped.

"The Spark of Life! She is dying!"

I knew what she was talking about. The Spark of Life occurred when someone was about to die. On his final moments, his face would brighten as his remaining life force gathered altogether before fading. I closed my eyes as tears fell on my cheeks. It was the first time in ages since I cried. Mom said one last thing to us.

"… and may the eidolons keep you safe."

On this, she died. Her hand went limp in my hand and I let go of my tears, crying as a child as my mother rested lifelessly before me. I felt Sari take me in her arms and place her head on my back. All the things that happened afterward were a blur.

_Normal POV_

The group gathered before the small pyre where Faith was lying. It had taken time to gather all the wood, but in the end, they had managed to have enough to give the woman some decent funerals. The idea had come from Sari. At Selvaren, when someone died, they burned him and buried his ashes in the earth so his soul would return to the crystal and his body to the land. Si'Nai had said nothing. In fact, he didn't move at all. Zidane had held him all along. The thief understood his friend very well: Si'Nai had so longed to find his true parents, and now his mother died before his very eyes. He too would have been shocked to lose someone precious right after finding him back. Holding a torch, Sari set the pyre ablaze. Soon, the flames rose to the twilight sky, their crimson hues meddling with those of the sky. For a moment, those who saw it could almost think the sky was ablaze too.

Si'Nai watched him mother burn. He said nothing, starring blankly at it as tears flowed from his eyes. Dagger turned to him and gave him a pitied look before Vivi tugged her dress. The girl turned to him.

"Do you think he will be alright?"

Dagger shook her head.

"I don't know, really."

Sari nodded.

"Wounds of the heart are sometimes more painful than wounds of the flesh. And like some of them, most never truly heal. I hope Si'Nai will get over it eventually."

The flames suddenly flickered violently and a radiant firebird appeared out of it. Eiko's eyes widened.

"That's Phenix!"

Sari nodded. The immortal Phenix, Eidolon of the Immortal Flame, rose from the fire of the pyre. And a miracle occurred. From the flames Faith rose again, naked, beautiful, her long blonde hairs waving in the heated air as her skin was now spotless. Her body seemed stronger and her eyes were shining with magic. The woman got out of the pyre, her left hand closed. Si'Nai blinked several times before going to one of the houses and coming back with a soft blanket. He passed it on his mother's shoulder and she gave him something in exchange. It was a ring. The pyre died down and Phenix disappeared. Eiko was totally amazed.

"Phenix brought her back to life …"

Sari could hardly believe it. Why would the Immortal Firebird bother bringing back a dying woman when she had no … Wait, she was important somehow. She was Si'Nai's mother and Si'Nai was carrying the Artifacts of the flame eidolon. The dancer held her hands in a prayer.

_Si'Nai POV_

We all sat around the table in Eiko's home. My mother was at our side, dressed in green and orange robes. By an unlikely miracle, Phenix had brought her back to life. Why, I didn't know. But I would be ungrateful to complain. The meal was delicious. Sari and Eiko were good at cooking, even thought Sari did most of the job by providing the girl with advices. Faith told us how, ten years ago, a disaster struck the village. I nodded, remembering the Cataclysm the rangers talked about. For one day and one night, the sky was covered with dark clouds. The earth shook and broke. The sea ravaged the shores. The wind howled in fury. Madain Sari was devastated and many summoners died. Yet, some survived like Eiko's parents and Faith. But, as they thought they were finally safe, the Plague struck. Every summoner died from it. Eiko's parents managed to live long enough to see the Plague leave and finally conceived a child. As for my mother, the hope of seeing me again one day kept her alive. I calculated the dates and concluded I was eleven when the disaster struck. Sari was barely nine.

Leaving Eiko, I finally went to my mother. I had some question to ask her.

"Tell me, mother, do you know anything about the Iifa Tree?"

"Of course, I do. Why do you ask?"

"My friends and I plan to go there. According to the black mages at Tamassa, Kuja comes from this place."

My mom closed her eyes.

"The area is sealed. No long ago, we summoners managed to call an eidolon we couldn't control and sealed it in the Iifa Tree."

I frowned.

"There is always a way to control an eidolon. I managed to gain Anima's friendship, why not that one?"

"You tamed Anima?"

"Not 'tamed'. I made a deal with her. As long as I let her do what she wants, she will help me in battles. I know it isn't very summoner-like, but I have my ways of dealing with eidolons. And, so far, it worked."

Mom seemed to think.

"Alright. Eiko and I will take you to the Iifa Tree tomorrow. But be warned, the place is dangerous."

"Don't worry, I'm used to dangerous places. Now, I was thinking if you could teach Eiko, Dagger and I to properly summon."

Mom chuckled lightly.

"Of course, I will. But Dagger's training might be troublesome. Her eidolons have been extracted and she must now rely on summon stones to call them."

"I understand. Thanks."

"Thank you, my son. I don't think I would be alive if Phenix didn't feel your sadness."

I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You bear the Artifacts of Phenix. In a way, you are his Chosen One. When he felt your sadness after you lost me, he decided to help you and brought me back to life. Also, he gave me the Rebirth Ring so I could give it to you."

I nodded as I finally understood. Mom smiled kindly.

"Let's sleep. A long journey awaits us tomorrow."

I nodded and went to a small house. Sari was here, waiting for me, but I didn't see Vivi. Since the kid had the habit to sleep with us, I started to worry and looked for him. In the end, I found him with Zidane, talking about things. I smiled. It seemed Zidane had taken over the big brother role. At the same time, I had Sari to worry about, so I thought perfectly understandable that Vivi would turn to Zidane. Sari and I slept together and, to my greatest surprise, Vivi still came to my side for sleep. I couldn't help but chuckle. Right, I was no more an elder brother. I had become a father figure.

Next morning, before we left, mom took us to the Eidolon Wall.

"We summoners used to picture every eidolon we discovered on this wall. This is where we prayed and burnt incense for our ancestors."

I closed my eyes. This place was fuelled with magic, which was understandable. Vivi came to a picture of Ramuh … and our Artifacts started to buzz. Mom smiled.

"And here is the last …"

Vivi's hat flashed … and was replaced by a long and pointed magician's hat with golden lines running from the base to the top and a golden ring near the large edge. The kid's Artifacts shone brightly for a moment, then everything was over. Mom explained.

"Your friend had completed Ramuh's set. Now that all the Artifacts are together, the true power of the Magus's Legacy can awake."

"And … what is this power?"

"If I recall, he who bears the Legacy of the Magus can ignore magical resistance, even if it is a Ward or Absorb."

I whistled. Given Vivi's powers, especially when he was in Trance, there were no doubts that those clothes would serve him more than well. Eiko was going with us and jumped happily as we left Madain Sari.

"And here we go!"

"Yay!"

Vivi was happy too, I could feel it. We set off to the Iifa Tree, curious to see what we would find here.

* * *

><p>So, now I can tell you, Faith won't be part of the team. After the second events at the Iifa Tree, she will go to Selvaren to teach the young rangers-summoners to properly se their powers. And yes, she regained her full powers when she was reborn. Sorry there isn't much Zidane in this chapter, I just didn't feel like it. 'til next time.<p> 


	15. The secret of the Iifa Tree

Here is the next chapter. The team enter the Iifa Tree for the first time. Also, we see that they all have grown stronger.

* * *

><p>The secret of the Iifa Tree.<p>

Mom and Eiko guided us through the mountain pass to the giant tree I saw. I shivered when I saw it. Mist was oozing from the roots and a feeling of latent evilness was taking me to the guts. I turned to Eiko.

"I really don't like this place."

Mom smiled.

"Why so? Is there something worrying you?"

"Yes, Mist. Also, I have the feeling something evil is lurking down there."

Mom was about to reply when she frowned. She turned to me and had a kind face.

"I feel two eidolons nearby. Carbuncle is guarding the Iifa Tree so I suggest you go look for the other one."

I nodded. I somehow felt better having eidolons inside me. Talking about it with Dagger, the girl admitted that, ever since her own eidolons were taken away, she felt like a part of herself was gone. I turned to the others.

"I will go looking for the new eidolon. You guys take some rest until I'm back."

"Alright, man." Zidane replied. "Send Ayden if things turn bad."

I nodded and, following the feeling, I reached a small, dying forest. I walked in it for a moment before meeting a green nymph.

"Hi. Do you have some ore?"

"Of course, I do."

I handed the ores with care, remembering the way Anima had grabbed my hand when I gave her the stones. The nymph smiled.

"Thank you! Say, do you happen to know Mu or Ladybug, by any chance?"

"I do. Are you one of heir friends?"

Play dumb, let her reveal her true shape by herself. I am not here to 'capture' her. If she wants to join me … My train of thoughts was stopped by Cindy and Mindy's excitation.

_'What are you doing, handsome? That's Sandy!'_

_Hurry up! Hurry up and get her! Get big sis!'_

I chuckled. Looks like I guessed right. Nymph was indeed Sandy. The nymph seemed to see in my eyes that her cover was busted because she changed her shape. The creature that stood before me now was a red and blue praying mantis. Without any warning, Cindy and Mindy jumped out of me, leaving my sorry body crumble to the ground. Man, did it hurt! In a big laugh and a loud "Big Sis!" the three Magus Sisters were reunited. They started jumping and dancing together before Sandy turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing back my sisters to me. I missed them much."

"You're welcome."

I turned to the hornet-girl and the blue ladybug.

"Now that the three of you are together, do you want to go on your own?"

Mindy shook her head with strength.

"What? Are you kidding? I never had so much fun in a so short time! Of course, I'm staying!"

"And I am in your debt for bringing back my sisters." Sandy added. "I am going with you."

"There's no ways I'm leaving a handsome guy go away so fast!" Cindy said. "And anyway, I just found back Mindy and Sandy."

The comment made me blush. So Cindy was finding me to her taste? Well, that was kind of her, but I didn't really like women with too generous shapes. And I already had Sari. Sandy's body started to light up.

"Time to go, nice guy."

The three entered my body and I smiled. The Magus Sisters were all reunited. Their full power could now be unleashed. But, more than anything, their happiness radiated through my body with enough strength to beat up my feeling of uneasiness. When I returned to the group, I smiled.

"The Magus Sisters are together."

Eiko's eyes widened.

"You got all three of them? Wow …"

Sari smiled.

"That was nicely done. Did you have any troubles?"

"None. I offered them to leave me and make their life together but they chose to tag along. Mindy said it was fun traveling with us, Sandy wanted to repay me for bringing back her younger siblings and Cindy wanted to stay with her sisters."

Zidane nodded.

"This means you're no more powerful than before. That's great man."

I smiled.

"Hey, with Fenris's daggers and the Artifacts you've got, you're pretty strong too."

Zidane laughed and turned to the tree.

"So, this place really must be the source of the Mist."

He tried to walk but soon hit an invisible barrier.

"What was that?"

"That was the seal." Eiko explained. "It shouldn't hurt you, but are you alright?"

"Yeah. It didn't hurt."

He thought a little.

"Did you say they used the power of an eidolon to seal this place?"

Mom nodded.

"Yes, Carbuncle."

"Amazing. How do you break it?"

"Eiko will ask the eidolon to come back."

The small girl explained.

"The summoner's horn allows us to communicate with eidolons and wild animals. I'll break the seal now! Watch!"

The girl went to the barrier and hummed lightly.

"By the light of our spirit! I call upon thee! Answer my call! Wherever your soul may be!"

I heard a faint whisper, then light washed over the barrier and it faded away. A small golden ring with a ruby on it fell on the ground. Our Artifacts buzzed but Eiko took the jewel and passed it. She turned to us.

"Finished! We can go inside now!"

Vivi looked at Eiko.

"Was that the spell to break the seal?"

"Nope. All I do is to focus my thoughts into my horn."

"Then, why were you …"

Mom laughed.

"That was just for show. Little pixie here loves to make a show of things. Especially when she's interested into someone. Actually, the spell is much longer but Carbuncle told her to make it short. And in exchange, he gave her the Ruby Ring, one of the Artifacts of his magical armor."

Dagger smiled.

"Eiko is one of us now."

Zidane nodded.

"Alright, let's go!"

And so we went. We walked through the maze that was the roots of the Iifa Tree and I couldn't help remember Cleyra. The two trees were very alike but Cleyra was a tree of life where people lived, a haven for people gentle and peaceful. The Iifa Tree was evil, I saw it when we faced undead monsters and mutated vegetal creatures. We finally reached a stone platform that was covered with small roots. Zidane looked around.

"What's this?"

In the middle of the platform was a circular stone with a small reversed triangle engraved. Another triangle was inside the bigger one, except its position was reversed compared to the other. Zidane looked around.

"It looks old. I wonder who built it."

Eiko looked with a smirk at Vivi, who had gripped my arms for the entire walk.

"You look so helpless. Why don't you stay here and let us handle the rest?"

Vivi vigorously shook his head.

"No, I'm going with you guys! I have to!"

Mom smiled.

"A courageous one. Stay by our side, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

I smiled.

"Vivi didn't leave my side from the start of our journey. And I took care of him all this time."

Zidane turned to mom and Eiko.

"Ladies, do you know anything about this place?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. This place has always been special. Yet … his place looks very ancient."

Zidane kneeled near the circular stone and touched it. The thing shone up a bit, much to our surprise. Frowning, our tailed friend stepped on it. The stone started to descend but Zidane jumped in time. To our surprise, the stone came back. Mom frowned.

"An elevator. Let's take it."

We stepped on the stone and it took us inside the tree. I hated the place instantly. There seemed to be spider webs everywhere, the wood was dead and squeaking under our feet, there was a steam vent stinking of rotten plants and flesh and most monsters we encountered were zombies, dracozombies and other mutant vegetal. The root path took us to a green room, but it wasn't the comforting green of living nature. It was the sickening green of poison. Zidane frowned when we entered the place.

"Everything up there looked withered. This place looks totally different."

Mom nodded and turned to me.

"You felt it to,, right? There was no life in this place."

"And now, there is. But it is corrupted, almost like an abomination."

In the middle of the green pit was a column with spiraling thorns and a single leaf. Zidane looked down the pit.

"It's so bright that I can't see the bottom. I guess we should try to get down this."

Eiko turned to us.

"Hey, I think I found something."

Ayden shrieked and flew away, only to return with a pair of high leather boots collared with white fur.

_'Fenris's Wind Boots. Those who wear it find themselves lighter on their feet. I think you'll need it given the amount of evilness I feel down there.'_

Zidane smiled and put them. He looked at the leaf.

"Maybe it'll move like the last stone."

"It didn't move when I stepped on it."

I turned to Zidane.

"Maybe it'll work if you try, Zidane."

"Yeah, maybe. Let's all go, in case it leaves without you."

We all stood on the leaf that glowed and fell at a high speed through the depths. I growled.

"Pandemonium, here we come."

We freaked out under the speed at first, but a glowing green powder acted as a shield and protected us. Zidane went to Dagger who shivered.

"I wonder where we are going."

"Yeah, me too."

Hesitating at first, Zidane finally took Dagger in his arms. The girl didn't think twice before resting in there. Sari grabbed my arm and I passed it over my shoulders.

"This place is so sinister."

"Talk about it. All I feel is life corrupted."

Eiko turned to us.

"Maybe Mog can tell us something!"

A small moogle got out of her pocket.

"What do you feel, here inside the Iifa Tree?"

The moogle kupoed a bit before returning inside the pocket. Zidane frowned.

"Well, what's the word?"

"Mog senses a lot of life beneath us. Moogles are faeries, so they sense life everywhere, but Mog says there is a whole lot here!"

Dagger frowned.

"I wonder if agents of Kuja are down here …"

"But what's the connection between Kuja and the Mist?" Zidane asked.

None of us could answer as two zombies dropped down the leaf platform. Mom growled and summoned fire to burn one as I cast cure over the second. My mother, besides being a summoner, was a red mage knowing both white and black magic. The threat gone, undead monsters being vulnerable to healing spells, Eiko turned to us.

"There are so many strange monsters here, in the Iifa Tree."

"Could the Mist be causing it?" Dagger asked.

"Beats me." Zidane replied. "The Evil Forest and Gargan Roo had unique monsters too."

"But if the Mist comes from this tree, how comes it only appears on Zidane's continent?" Eiko asked.

Zidane frowned.

"I guess there has to be something that channels the Mist."

Dagger looked at him.

"Yes, but the question is, why?"

I turned to Vivi. The boy had been quiet for some time now. I turned to the others.

"All we know for sure is that Kuja uses the Mist to make Black Mages out of it. The thing is, what are black mages besides living weapons? Except for those who awoke, like Vivi and those of the village, they are mindless golems born only to destroy. Now, what I want to know is why is Kuja making those creatures?"

Zidane froned.

"You summed it up all, man."

Vivi nodded.

"Right, that was what I was thinking too."

Sari turned away and jumped.

"Watch out!"

A dracozombie fell from the sky. But we were faster and, after Vivi and mom threw their flames, Dagger and Eiko used Cura, Zidane sliced its side and I pierced its head, it slumped back in the leaf finally reached the bottom and, as always, Eiko went far ahead.

"Come with me! Are you gonna make a helpless little girl like me go all by herself?"

Sari held her hand.

"Wait, there might be monsters lurking down there!"

We followed the girl reluctantly. Dagger looked around.

"This place is so strange! It looks like a tree, and yet it also looks like a machine."

Mom nodded.

"You're right. No tree looks like this inside. It feels like the Iifa Tree is partially artificial."

Sari frowned.

"Anyway, it's old. I should say around one hundred or two hundred years …"

_'Say instead three-four thousand years.' Hraesvelgr replied. 'That thing is almost as old as Gaia itself.'_

I gasped as I heard it.

"What? Four thousand years? That's incredible!"

_'I am one of the first eidolons to have existed, along with Titan, Bahamut and Leviathan. However, it only started to make Mist 'recently' compared to the world's timeline. I think it was near 1200 or something like that. What happened, I have no ideas.'_

I whistled. Eiko looked at the eidolon in disguise.

"Talk about old! What is your age anyway?"

Hraesvelgr chuckled.

_'I am born from the legend of the Creation of this world. While Titan represents the untamed forces of the earth, Leviathan is the wild, raging sea and I stand for the rampaging wind. As for Bahamut, he represents the embodiment of wilderness, chaos and raw power. I am almost as old as the summoners themselves.'_

While we were talking, Zidane went to explore the place. The bit was going even deeper but the bottom could be seen. Down there was glowing water. The place we were standing on was supported by a harp-shaped column. As he finished exploring the place, Zidane turned to us.

"So much for Kuja. None of his lackeys are here, either. Or maybe we have to go down there?"

Eiko called him.

"Zidane! Mog's saying … that there is something above."

"Above? Dagger, get down there!"

Before she could move, the place shook violently and the girl fell on her knee. As Sari grabbed my arm, Zidane ran to Dagger. They were soon back. Mom turned to the wall left to the place.

"It is moving …"

Something fell from upstairs. It was a giant, devilish tree-like monster reeking with evil.

_'So, it wasn't Kuja.'_

The thing's voice echoed inside my head. I growled and Zidane drew his daggers.

"You just said Kuja! Where is he?"

_'I do not know.'_

"What are you doing here?" Dagger asked.

"Are you the one who makes the Mist?" Zidane added.

_'It is not produced …'_ The monster corrected. _'Mist is a by-product of the refining process. It is discharged through the roots.'_

Vivi was surprised.

"Discharged?"

"So it's sent to other continent through the roots, right?" Dagger deduced.

"But why?" Sari asked. "Why would you do that?"

_'I contaminate the other continents with Mist to simulate the fighting instinct. This, in turn, leads to war among leaders of nations, and then to the fall of civilizations. Kuja merely puts the by-product to a different use.'_

"A by-product?" Vivi was intrigued. "What is Kuja trying to do?"

The tree frowned.

_'I cannot lie. Kuja used the waste products to make weapons. Weapons … like yourself.'_

Eiko growled.

"He's really ticking me off! Can I kill him?"

Zidane stopped her.

"Wait, Eiko! What kind of weapons did Kuja make?"

My eyes widened.

"The black mages! He used Mist to create black mages!"

_'Exact. Defeat me, and no more Mist will flow. And no more weapons like this puppet here will be made. Answer me, puppet. Do you deny your very birth?'_

Vivi closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing like melted gold and yet as hard as steel.

"No more. I won't let you make any more instruments of murder!"

Eiko smiled and took her flute.

"Way to go, Vivi. It must be hard, but we can finally kick that bastard's ass off!"

"You're right." I smirked. "Let's kill him! Because of the Mist, the ranger settlement of the Evil Forest was destroyed. Time to avenge them!"

"Let's burst him up!" Zidane cheered. "It might even lure Kuja here!"

The monster's voce toughened up.

_'I have seen the end of my thousand-year life, and it is not now. You cannot stop me. It is futile even to try.'_

Sari smiled and took her stance.

"You know what? We humans have a knack. The knack to make the impossible possible!"

The battle started, and it was a heated one. Zidane turned to us.

"The girls use their protection spells! We boys attack it!"

Nodding, we all closed our eyes. I cast Regen over our team while Dagger cast Shell, Protect and Haste. Sari used Magical Masque in case the creature would use black magic and mom used Might to strengthen us up. Eiko held her flute before her and a red glow appeared. Raising the instrument, the girl opened her eyes as a red beam reached the sky. In the intense light, a green creature appeared that landed besides Eiko. Carbuncle the Protector had come.

_'What do you want, Miss Eiko?' He asked._

"Protect us all!" The girl ordered.

_'Alright! _Ruby Light!_'_

The eidolon was small as a big cat, yet he looked like a half-breed of dog and rabbit with a glowing ruby on his forehead. The ruby shone brightly and we were covered by a red aura. Mom smiled.

"Reflect … This thing better not cast any magic. Or else, it will bounce back on him."

"Alright!" I smiled. "Time to use my good old archery skills! _Poison!_"

One of my arrows glowed green and I shot it to the tree. The poison immediately flew through its system, weakening it. The creature turned to me.

_'Pesky mortal …_ Shockwave!'

I was hit by a mental wave and backed up. Focusing, Vivi cast a Fira spell over him but it was useless. Instead, the foliage took fire. Roaring, the monster shook his body and the fiery leafs were sent over us. I jumped back and got ready to cover myself as I recalled an attack Solan used often. The attack was called Leaf Blades and resumed into using leaves of a tree to send them on an opponent, unleashing a flurry of deadly, cutting blades. Fire Blades was exactly that, except the leaves were on fire. Mom closed her eyes and made two wide circles with her arms. She slammed her wand to the ground and, the moment the leaves were on us, a giant whale rose in a burst of water. The whale was large and white with a twisted horn on its nose, its fins shaped like wings and its pupil-less eyes as deep as ocean itself. Seeing the wave of flames, the eidolon countered with a wave of water born from its tail.

_'At last you have called, Faith._ The eidolon smiled. _'I thought this day would never come.'_

"The Plague took away most of my powers and left me half-dead, Bismark." Mom explained. She turned to the monster. "Help us."

_'Gladly.'_

Phenix's mask rendered the use of Precision null, so I focused and aimed.

"_Slash Shot!_"

The bluish arrow flew through the monster, making a large gash across its chest. Bismark turned to Vivi.

_'Use ice to cool his feathers, kid.'_

Nodding, Vivi cast Blizarra and the fire died down, but not before the tree sent another wave of fiery leaves against us. Dagger was taken by surprise and raised her scepter before her out of instinct, only for it to create an ice wall before us thick enough to block the assault. Zidane smiled.

"Nice one!"

Dagger smiled and closed her eyes.

"_Ice Armor!_"

Using the knowledge drained from the scepter, she covered our body with a thin layer of ice. When the monster attacked us with a swirl of leaves, the tiny blades only cut the ice armor that regenerated at once. Sari smiled.

"A fire-proof, auto-regenerating, ice-tough armor. I like that."

Zidane growled.

"Time to end this. Let's all attack it at once!"

Nodding, I took an arrow.

"_Piercing Shot!_"

"_Blizarra!_"

'Laser Beam!' That was Carbuncle, who rose in the air and gathered energy in his jewel.

'Great Flood!' That was Bismark whose tail glowed brightly.

"_Diamond Spear!_" That was Dagger who generated an icy spear out of her scepter.

"_Blade Dance!_" Sari drew two small daggers and ran at the monster, swift as the wind.

Zidane ran purely and simply at the tree. The attacks hit all at once, just like it had with the zaghnol during the Festival of the Hunt. Zidane left three deep gashes in the wood, Sari delivered a flurry of smaller cuts, my arrow pierced its head, the diamond spear pierced its chest, Blizarra froze the foliage, Laser Beam pierced what remained of the thing and Great Flood cleaned the place. As the place started to crumble, we all left quickly.

The air was clean outside. No more Mist was flowing and oozing so we all stirred to enjoy the sun. It didn't last thought. As we discussed about how there wouldn't be black mages anymore, one of the village's moogle appeared. After a small talk with Eiko, the girl jumped. Zidane looked at her.

"What's the matter, Eiko?"

"Someone stole something precious from the village!"

Mom gasped.

"The Memory Earring … Quick, we must go back!"

I frowned.

"Wait, what's so important about this jewel?"

My mother turned to me.

"This jewel is one of the four shards of a pearl used to summon the almighty eidolon Alexander. If all the shards are gathered, Alexander will come back … and he will obey to he who summoned him."

I gasped too, remembering what I read in the Village Hall. If Brahne managed to gather all four shards, we were all goners. I turned to the others.

"Let's go, quickly!"

Nodding, we ran our way back to Madain Sari.

* * *

><p>About the eidolon speech, they speak in italic and attack in straight. The team do it the other way around. Well, how was the little fight against Soulcage?<p> 


	16. Forgotten tales

Here is the new chapter. Heck, I'm tired of writting ... did it non stop this day because I thought it would be short but dream of it! This must be my longest chapter so far. Well, Book II almost finished. One more chapter (I think) and it's Book III: World War. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Forgotten tales<p>

When we finally reached Madain Sari, mom raised her hands to her mouth.

"We're home!"

No one came. Angry, Eiko did the same, except louder.

"HEY, WE'RE HOME!"

The moogles finally came, really worried and anxious. Eiko frowned.

"Moco told us the news. Are you alright?"

One of the moogles, Morrison, answered back.

"Come now! Talk later, kupo!"

Mom looked away.

"For them to be rude, this has to be a real crisis."

So we ran to Eiko's house, reaching the girl's sleeping room. The place held some valuable reassures but one of them was missing, a jewel that was kept in a box. Eiko seemed like she was about to cry.

"It's really gone … The precious stone that has been passed in this village for generations is gone! My grandparents said … They said that we should take care of it because it's a symbol of the summoner's heritage."

Mom took the girl in her arms.

"The Memory Earrings are more than just a heritage. Si'Nai, do you remember the tale of the summoners and the rangers at the Village Hall? We summoners were tasked to keep the Memory Earring so that the four jewels would never be gathered and Alexander should never awaken again. According to your tale, this is what Queen Brahne is attempting to do."

I frowned.

"Is Alexander _that_ powerful?"

"You have no ideas … Even Bahamut doesn't stand a chance against him. He is the Great Seraph, the embodiment of order, the one who tamed the five primordial eidolons at the beginning of times."

I nodded, recalling what Hraesvelgr told me. When the world was born, five eidolons ruled its chaos: Leviathan, Ifrit, Titan, Hraesvelgr and Bahamut. I looked at my mother.

"If possible, I'd like to hear the full tale once we have some time."

"You like stories?"

"A lot."

"Alright. Tonight, if everything is settled."

Zidane kneeled to Eiko's level.

"How about you cry a bit? It will help."

The girl didn't like the comment at all.

"I'm not gonna cry! I'm a grown-up now, and crying won't help a bit!"

"Alright. How about we start looking for clues?"

Dagger was perfectly fine with that, even offering her help. As we looked for clues, Eiko looked at the empty chest.

"Is it my fault? Is it 'cause I broke my promise and opened the Iifa Tree's seal? Everyone … everyone was watching over the stone."

Mom shook her head.

"It isn't your fault, little angel. It just happened this way. The moogles aren't fighters and I was with you when you opened the seal. Calm your heart, you did nothing wrong. The thief did, and he is going to regret it."

"You're right. I'm gonna go pray to my grandparents. I'll be right back!"

Zidane playfully turned to Dagger.

"If you need to, you can cry too, Dagger. My shoulder's always available."

Our friend chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks. What about you, Zidane? What do you do when you need to cry?"

"Oh, I get real clingy when I'm sad!"

"Cut it out!"

"Hey, I was being serious!"

We laughed at the duo's banter. Sari turned to me and hung to my arms.

"How about you, Si'Nai? What do you do when you're sad?"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I find a place to hide and cry here. What do you do?"

"I sing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I sing my sadness out, expressing all I feel in a song. And I hide too. Singing his troubles in public isn't exactly decent."

"I just can't sing. My voice is out of tune."

A loud scream echoed. Dagger looked outside.

"I heard a scream. It sounded like Eiko!"

Zidane cursed.

"Dammit! The thief was still here!"

Vivi entered right at the moment.

"Zidane, Si'Nai, I saw her! That's the girl from Fossil Roo! She took Eiko … They went to the Eidolon Wall!"

I hid a curse.

"I should have bet it was her! Let's go!"

Everyone drew his weapon and ran to the Eidolon Wall. Once here, mom looked at Morrison the Keeper of the place.

"Let us go inside. We're here to save Eiko."

The moogle obeyed and step aside. We all entered the place to see Lani standing on the praying altar, holding a sleeping Eiko by her wings.

"Well, so here's my good sir knight."

Zidane snarled.

"What have you done to Eiko?"

"She was too rambunctious so I put her to sleep with a sleeping weed."

I frowned.

"Well, at least she's sleeping well."

Dager stood before us.

"If it's my pendant you're after, then leave the others out of it!"

"No can do. This is way too convenient to pass up. Hand over your pendant and I'll hand over the girl, capice? What happened to the pendant that you have always on?"

Indeed, Dagger was no more wearing the jewel. I looked around but Zidane took a step before.

"I have it."

I was half-surprised. Surprised that Zidane took it, not surprised that he managed to steal it. His armor was built for that, after all. Lani smirked.

"Oh, you really are a good knight. Now cough it up already!"

"First, tell me something: was it you who stole the village stone?"

The bounty hunter explained.

"Queen Brahne is after the royal pendant. I found another jewel just like it in this village! I'm glad I came all this way looking for it! Now, hand it over!"

As Zidane started to walk, I wondered who was the fastest: the arrow I had notched, Ayden or Zidane with his belt and boots. In my ear, Ayden gave me the answer: '_Zidane_'. I still kept my bow ready in case. Lani looked at Zidane and shook her head.

"Hold on! You're plotting something, aren't you? Stay right here!"

She turned to Vivi.

"You, black mage! Bring me the pendant! Remember, do as I say if you value this brat's life!"

Vivi looked at Zidane with worry. Zidane nodded.

"Do it, Vivi."

The situation having changed, I tensed. Ayden answered to my question before I could ask it: '_Both.__Be__ready_.'

Vivi took the pendant from Zidane and brought it to Lani. The woman started to laugh when someone growled.

"Hold it!"

A red-haired man jumped from the edge of the wall, landing near the altar. Lani jumped back before she could seize the royal pendant and Eiko flew right into Zidane's arms. Mom looked at him.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks."

The man said nothing but stared at Lani. In Zidane's arms, Eiko yawned.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Then she noticed she was in the thief's arms. She turned around angrily.

"Where's that old hag?"

Needless to say Lani didn't like it at all.

"That's it! Who are you calling a hag?"

"You!"

Sari smiled.

"So, the tables turn. Hand over the jewel now, before we come and get it ourselves!"

Lani looked at the man with red hairs.

"What are you trying to do, Red? I thought you're supposed to be the number one bandit!"

This made us all turn to the man. He had flaming red dreadlocks, a beard the same color that was underlying his jaw before ending in a goatee, pale skin that seemed almost blue, green clothes and brown journey boots. His belt was made of strong leather and the clasp had a silver and red flame print over. He also had tattoos on his shoulders.

Dagger frowned.

"I've seen him before … I know! He's the one with 'Wanted' posters all over Treno!"

The man turned to us, to Zidane, more exactly.

"I'm not here to help. I just want it to be fair."

Lani frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Leave the jewel and get out of there." 'Red' simply replied. Lani didn't like it at all.

"What? We're partners on this job!"

"I don't work with hostage-taking scumbags. Now get lost. Or … would you rather fight me?"

He took two sharp mythril knuckles out of the bag hanging on his belt and took his stance. Lani growled.

"Mark my words! I'll collect the bounty on _you_ someday!"

On this, she threw the Memory Earring to us and escaped. Red turned to Zidane, his fists ready.

"Now, fight me!"

Zidane seemed lost.

"Just a second here. What's going on?"

"I told you. I'm not here to help. I just want to level the playing field."

Sari smirked.

"If you want a fair fight, you should have kept your partner. Zidane is _very_ fast, especially wearing his armor."

I suddenly remembered the chakram we had kept in our bag since we first met Lani. When I took it, I noticed that the flame patterns were similar to that of the belt. I threw it to the man who caught it.

"We found it in Fossil Roo, no long after defeating Lani. Does it belong to you?"

"Yes. Lani stole it from me the last time I saw her."

I frowned.

"Another Artifact bearer."

"What did you say?"

Mom explained.

"Everyone of us here, except for me and Sari, collect the different pieces of the legendary Eidolon Armors. Vivi's set is complete while the other still look to gather the remaining items. It happens that you too are wearing pieces of an Eidolon Armor."

The man frowned.

"It doesn't matter. All I want is to fight this man."

Zidane nodded.

"Alright, let's do it."

He summoned his daggers and took his stance. Soon, thief and bandit clashed in the sacred place. The good side of Fenris's Ivory Fangs was that they could combine into a dual blade in a matter of seconds. Given Zidane's speed, the weapon changed shape in the blink of an eye. And it was for the best, because the man's strong arms were tough as steel. He was armed with claws that hit the white daggers but didn't do a scratch. Sari was right when she predicted an unfair fight. What is the use of being strong if you couldn't hit your target? On the other side, a mosquito's sting never defeated a behemoth. But Zidane had speed and strength at his side, and he had brain too. The red man's defeat was a matter of minutes. Fast as lightning, Zidane rushed to him, blocked his claws, slashed his chest in the same move, knocked his head with a kick and, taking a step back, rushed at him with strength. The man was thrown to the wall. The man didn't have a chance to retaliate.

"I … lost? Well, go on. Finish me!"

Zidane frowned and shook his head.

"Can you stand?"

The man didn't answer, but we all could see he was in pain. The thief opened his hand.

"Give back what you stole."

The man slowly rose up and gave back the Memory Earring. Zidane came to Eiko who jumped in happiness and took it. The man looked at our friend.

"Now, finish me."

"You wanna die that badly? I just spared your life."

"So you want to banish me, then?"

The thief shook his head.

"You can go if ya want. I won't follow you."

"Ha! Trying to trick me, eh?"

This surprised us. Why would Zidane do that?

"I tried you! Why are you letting me go?"

"The fight is over and we're both still alive. Good enough, right? We got back what was stolen from us, after all."

The man shook his head in disbelief.

"Listen to you. I lost to some spineless thief."

Zidane smiled.

"The sly eagle doesn't kill at whim."

The man said nothing and left without a word. Zidane looked at us and stretched. Mom nodded.

"Time to go back home."

We returned in Eiko's home where the little girl replaced the pendant in his box. She turned to us.

"Zidane, let me ask you something. My grandfather told me not to leave the village until my sixteen birthday but I want to go with you guys! I really do! Do you think it's okay if I leave the village?"

The thief chuckled.

"You should ask that question to Faith. She's the adult summoner here. But if you ask me, I'll say yes, if that's what you want."

Mom nodded.

"It's alright, Eiko. You can go with them. I have faith in my son and his friends that they will protect you. As for my self, I will go to Selvaren and settle with Solan's family. Aria and I are still good friends after all."

I smiled as mom took the jewel and placed it on Eiko as an earring, just like Dagger was wearing her jewel as a necklace. Ayden took something from its feathers: it was a transverse flute made out of emerald, with a small ruby at an end and printings all over. It was very beautiful.

'I found it after we defeated the demon tree.' The eidolon explained. 'It belongs to Carbuncle's set.'

"Right." Mom said. "It's the Emerald Flute that can tame the most ferocious monster with its gentle melodies. One more reason to go with them: this way, you are bound to complete the set."

Eiko smiled in happiness. Mog entered right after and both talked a bit before the small girl accepted her friend's apology. Vivi looked at the two.

"Wow, you and Mog are close."

"Of course, we are! We are best friends! We were born the same day, and we have always been together!"

She showed the yellow ribbon on her head.

"This is our friendship ribbon! Mog gave it to me! Mog, do you always have the ribbon I gave you?"

"Kupo!"

The small moogle took a pink ribbon and showed it to us.

"This is the one I gave to Mog! It's too big for her now, but once we're both sophisticated ladies, we'll wear them together! Maybe then, you'll dance with me, Zidane."

Zidane blushed while mom shook her head.

"T-t-t, Eiko. Zidane is way too old for you. And he already has someone."

"Talking about it …" Sari noticed. "Where is Dagger?"

"I'll go look for her." Zidane replied.

I nodded and went to take some rest. The day had been eventful and I was growing tired. I wasn't the only one so.

_Normal POV_

It was a song that helped Zidane find Dagger, a familiar song he had heard once in the castle of Lindblum.

"_In __my __dearest __memories,_

_I see you reaching out to me _

_Though you're gone, _

_I __still __believe __that __you __can __call __out __my __name__ …_"

Following the voice, the thief found his friend boarding a small ship. The runaway princess seemed surprised to see her friend, and even more when she saw his smile.

"It's okay. Keep singing, 'cause it is our song, right? I'm surprised you found this place."

He came further on the dock in the small covered cove.

"You've got the talent to be a bandit! How 'bout you and me team up? We'll call ourselves 'The Betrothed'."

Dagger shook her head. As alwys, Zidane tried to make her smile.

"My talent' s up to snuff, but the name isn't."

Zidane sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're really something these days …"

"If I am, I must've gotten it from you."

"Naw, it's because you've made the effort to learn."

"No, it's because you stuck with me. Without you, I would have never made it to Lindblum, much less seen a whole new continent. Everything I tried to do on my own was a failure. I couldn't stop my mother, at times, I almost lost hope … You help me so much! Not just you either."

"Yeah. Vivi and Eiko helped at the Iifa Tree. Si'Nai was with us all along and Sari was really kind to us. Freya, Steiner … and even Beatrix, who I thought was our enemy."

Dagger sighed.

"I haven't forgotten. I want to believe everyone is alright, but sometimes I just can't. I hope I can live up to the hopes of everyone who has helped me."

Zidane hopped in the small boat.

"You don't have to feel so responsible, Dagger."

"But I do!"

"Nobody wants you to feel that way. They didn't do it all for you, either. Each was following his own path."

"His own … path?"

Dagger didn't really understand.

"Yeah. Vivi wanted to know why he exists and found people who are just like him. Si'Nai wanted to know where he came from and found not just a family, but a home and someone to love."

"What about you? Why did you come with me?"

Zidane was surprised by those words.

"Hey, that's Ipsen's line!"

"Ipsen? Who was that?"

Zidane smiled. For once, he knew more than she did.

"Ipsen is a character from a play, but he's a real-life adventurer. I think the play was based on his adventures. It kind of goes like this."

"Ipsen and his good friend, Colin, worked at a tavern in Treno. One day, Ipsen got a letter. The letter was so wet from the rain that most of the writing was illegible. The only part he could read was 'Come back home'. Nowadays, we have airships and stuff. But back then, it was really hard to travel. He didn't know why he had to go back, but he got some time off, gathered his things, and set out on his journey home. He walked a thousand leagues through the Mist. Sometimes, he was attacked by vicious monsters but he made it, because his friend Colin was by his side. And then, after much time on the road, he had to ask Colin something. "Why did you come with me?"

Dagger looked at Zidane. Once again, she could see the depths inside of him, this deep that made him so special, and not just a simple petty thief.

"And? What was Colin's answer?"

Zidane smiled.

"'Only because I wanted to go with you.'".

Dagger smiled. It was very Zidane-like. The small boat started to drift with the current, taking the two friends out of the cove. Suddenly Dagger looked at Madain Sari. Something caught her ear, a small tune similar to the one she knew.

"Zidane, can't you … Can't you hear the song?"

Closing his eyes, Zidane heard it too.

"Yeah … It's that song."

Dagger rose from her seat.

"How comes … Who's singing it? Wait, the sunset makes the Eidolon Wall look like it's on fire! I've seen this somewhere before …"

"What? Where?"

This is where Dagger got a vision. It was a terrible vision, very vivid, that showed Madain Sari on fire. But this wasn't the worst. In the sky … In the sky was a big, crimson eye that was half-open. The vision didn't end here. As it was said in the tale, the wind blew, the sea raged in waves, the fire destroyed everything it could and the earth shattered. As the summoner town was destroyed, a small boat courageously managed to escape. There were two people aboard: a girl and her mother. And on the wild and furious sea, the two escaped to more welcoming shores. Only one made it to the end.

In the real time, Dagger crumbled in the boat, quickly caught by Zidane. The thief was anxious, not knowing what to do. Taking control of the ship, he brought her friend to Eiko's home and placed her on a bed. Dagger slowly woke up. To her surprise, everyone was watching over her, thought far enough to give her room. Zidane tapped his foot.

"Well?"

Dagger sighed. She had such a big headache …

"I have no memories of my early childhood. I never really thought about it. Besides, nobody ever told me. I was raised in Alexandria … but only from the age of six or so."

Zidane frowned.

"Six? So, where were you 'til then?"

"Until then … Until I turned six …"

Faith smiled.

"You were there, in Madain Sari. I remember you very well. You were one promising summoner. Hey, you even managed to control Bahamut!"

Everyone gasped at the statement. Were Faith's words true? Dagger shook her head.

"This is possible, thought it doesn't mean a thing. I mean, I can't remember everything. Some things are like they are shrouded in fog. But I do remember one thing: ten years ago, a terribly huge hurricane hit this village. That's as far as I remember. That day, I … I was with my true mother on a little boat, far from the village. There's a cove behind Eiko's house, right? The boat I was on was just like the one there. It all came back to me when I heard that song on the boat."

Zidane nodded.

"That song is from Madain Sari … So, that's why nobody else knows it!"

Dagger smiled and took the group to the Eidolon Wall. Eiko looked at her new friend.

"How did you get to Alexandria? How comes you got to be a princess? How comes you don't have a summoner's horn?"

"I don't know. But maybe Doctor Tot can tell me. About the lady who protected me from the storm as the boat lurched about in the waves. My biological mother who died on the boat."

The girl smiled as more memories came back.

"I used to pray here every day here, at the Eidolon Wall."

"You too?" Eiko asked.

"You pray here too, Eiko?"

The girl nodded. Dagger's face brightened.

"I'm so happy I remembered!"

Eiko went closer to the elder girl.

"Dagger! Welcome home!"

"So glad to be back." The ex-princess replied. Eiko chuckled, much to her surprise.

"What?"

"I just realized. I'm not alone anymore! Yep, I've made up my mind! Everyone, I'm going with you! I'll be breaking my promise to grandpa, but I wanna go! Besides, grandpa always told me to be honest with myself."

Dagger looked away.

"I don't know what the future holds, but I want to finish what I came here for."

"So do we." Zidane replied.

Si'Nai smiled.

"Let's all go together!"

Faith smiled.

"Now, how about a bedtime story?"

"Why not …"

Si'Nai POV

And so, mom told us the tale of the origins of the world. But before she did, she warned us: the eidolons were only symbols of the forces at work. We nodded and sat on the dusty ground, listening.

"At the beginnings of time, there was nothing but nothingness. Then, in a flash of light, the crystal appeared that was the heart of the world. The crystal was young and powerful. Through sheer power, water, fire, earth and wind were born, the untamed children of a brand new world. Titan was the first, the shaking earth that is the support of all. Then came the wild Leviathan, the bringer of life for all life is born from water. Hraesvelgr then appeared, the blowing wind, free and changing, Leviathan's closest friend. As Hraesvelgr spread his wings, Ifrit was born, the fiery and destructive. The four began to fight for the dominion of this world, and from their fight Bahamut was born, the Dragon King, embodiment of Chaos and ruler of the untamed."

"For long, Bahamut and the four Greats shaped this world, but after the crystal created the four elements in a burst of power, its light calmed, thought it shone strong. And so, Alexander was born, the Keeper of Order, ruler of that which is quiet. It battled Bahamut and defeated him, taking over his place on top of the world. The four Great felt their power change, and from them, four new lords were born. From Titan was born Golem, the quiet and stalwart land. From the wild Leviathan was born the sage Bismarck, from the loud Hraesvelgr was born the silent Fenris, and from the destructive Ifrit was born Phenix, the Life Bringer. The four Greats were banished and disappeared, and the four New set up to work, watched over by the mighty Alexander. Phenix spread his wings over Bismarck, giving him the energy he needed to develop the life inside of him, and when the life was ready to appear, Fenris howled to the moon, and the winds blew softly, giving breath to the livings. Golem strengthened the land so that it could support it, and so, the world as we knew appeared."

"But Bahamut and the Four Great were never forgotten. From times to times, they call themselves back to us, recalling us that we may live in this world, but we don't rule it."

* * *

><p>And that's the end for now. Lots of talking, not much fighting, but this going to change in the next chapter (because of a battle between K and Q-B ...). 'til next time.<p> 


	17. The first Iifa Tree battle

Here is the next chapter and my early Christmas present to all: the end of Book II. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>The first Iifa Tree battle<p>

Dawn came soon over the village and, for once, I was reluctant to rise from my bed. Sari and Vivi were once more sleeping with me and their warmth was excessively welcome. That's the problem with warm area: they are frankly hot at day and totally cold at night. I remember my father explaining me it was because of the sand. It doesn't hold on heat. Sari growled when she saw the sun rise.

"A new day has come."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave this place."

"We have to. Once breakfast is over, we have to go to the Iifa Tree and find Kuja."

She crept over me and placed a kiss on my lips. I felt heat wash over me and growled.

"There are kids around …"

"They can go elsewhere."

"We have no time for that."

"Next night, then."

Damn Sari and her charm, there were no ways for me to say no. It was incredible. I had known her for only a few days and I was already in love with her … Sighing, I cast the blanket away and rose from the bed. I was starting to hate mornings. Sari rose too and went to the bucket of water for her ritual morning cleaning. I lightly shook Vivi's shoulder.

"Vivi, wake up."

Vivi rolled on his side and curled into a better position. Looks like I wasn't the only one wishing for a couple more hours of sleep. I smiled.

"Vivi, chocolate."

The kid opened his golden eyes and turned to me.

"It's dawn already …"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Go clean yourself, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Alright."

I looked at the kid. Under his clothes, Vivi's body was very strange. It was jet black, smooth as glass and shaped like a doll. I mean, he had no ribs, no chest, no articulations at all. He was … doll-like, even thought I hated this term. He was artificial. I cleaned my self and ate breakfast along the others. During the meal, Faith agreed into leaving Eiko travel with us. When the journey would be over, she could still go with her at Selvaren. Here, she would meet other people who, like her, had summoning powers and would no more be alone. After all, rangers and summoners were sibling races, like the cleyrans and burmecians were. Before we left, mom took Dagger to the Eidolon Wall. According to her, they had a gift for our friend. When they came back, Dagger had a pair of high-heeled, high white boots that got along her dress just fine. I couldn't help but wonder how many surprises this wall held for us. As we came to the exit of Madain Sari, the red-haired mercenary that faced Zidane yesterday came to us. Zidane took his daggers.

"What now? You want some more, eh?"

The man shook his head.

"The victor lives, the defeated dies. You know the rules. Your actions yesterday were incomprehensible to me. Tell me! Why didn't you kill me?"

Zidane scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that's a tough question … Are you really that unhappy that I let you live?"

"I'd rather die as a warrior than live as a beggar."

"Then come with me." Zidane offered.

This caused our group to gasp.

"Zidane?"

"What?"

"Why would you?"

"What are you after?" The man asked.

"Follow me and maybe you'll understand. Besides, you're pretty good in a fight. We could use someone like you. We're hunting a man down. And besides, maybe you'll get to find the other Artifacts of the armor you're wearing."

The man grumbled something but finally nodded.

"Very well. I'll find out what makes you so strong."

Zidane shook his head.

"What's your name?"

"Call me what you will."

Sari growled.

"That's not an answer."

The man sighed.

"Some people call me the Flaming Amarant."

Zidane nodded.

"Fine. We'll call you Amarant."

He turned to the dusty path ahead.

"Alright, follow me. Next stop, the Iifa Tree."

And so we took the road to the great tree again. There were a few monsters during the trip, which helped us get a glint of our new friend's fighting style. Amarant was a martial artist, fighting with kicks and punches. His claws were quite dangerous and, if needed, he could use his chakram for both melee and ranged fight. When we finally reached the tree, a shiver ran down my spine. I closed my eyes, seeking the soothing warmth of my eidolon friends. The first I found was Anima.

_'You feel it too …'_ She said in my head. _'You feel there is still malevolence coming from it.'_

_'There shouldn't.'_ I mentally replied. _'We defeated Soulcage. The Mist is gone.'_

_'You're right, it is.'_ Diablo said._ 'But somehow, there is still evilness within this place. True, we defeated Soulcage, but the tree is still a threat. How, I don't know. But I feel more troubles will come from it, and you feel it too, Si'Nai.'_

Zidane looked at the place.

"There's still a little Mist, but at least there's no more coming out. That must mean Kuja isn't here yet."

Amarant looked at him.

"What happened to the Mist?"

Eiko answered.

"We beat the beast that breathes it. So much for the Mist Continent!"

Amarant seemed impressed. Mom turned to him.

"Don't be fooled. Defeating this monster was a challenge. Alone, none of us could have had a chance. And you neither."

"I know."

Ayden suddenly shrieked and Dagger raised her head to the sky. She gasped.

"Zidane, Si'Nai! There's a silver dragon!"

We all looked up. There was indeed a beautiful silver dragon lying to the Iifa Tree. I recognized the beast instantly and so did Zidane.

"It's him! He flew from the ruins of Burmecia riding a silver dragon! It's Kuja, alright! And he's riding that dragon!"

_Normal POV_

Kuja sat on the back of his mount, its powerful wings flapping with strength at his sides. The creature was a very nice specimen. It had a soft white fur, long white feathers outlined with purple, sharp claws able to tear a zaghnol's skin to shreds and glimmering blue eyes, as blue as the sky they crossed. Kuja was proud of his mount, but he was also proud of what he would do on that day. He looked to the giant tree.

"Oh, how I've longed for this day … the day I might finally cast away that mask to reveal my true self. Now it no longer matters if the Iifa Tree is liberated. It means nothing to me."

A laugh escaped his mouth.

"The tree is so beautiful! Its beauty becomes the great mother tree that lives among the stars!"

He caressed the silver dragon's neck.

"Vritra, my friend, let us watch the drama unfold from the trunk of Iifa. No one shall interrupt us here."

The dragon, Vritra, purred at his master's soft tone. Blood … there would be blood spilled soon. And his feast would begin. A feast unlike any others. The dragon roared loudly communicating his enthusiasm to his master. Kuja chuckled and rubbed the point where the neck met with the front leg, earning a deep purr. Vritra just loved his master and Kuja saw the dragon as his only friend … the only one who truly understood him.

_Si'Nai POV_

We walked through the many knots the roots made, unsure of our path. Vivi and Eiko weren't good jumpers and so the paths we could take were limited. Zidane finally looked before us.

"We'll pass the trunk if we go any farther. And Kuja went down that trunk."

Eiko turned to him.

"Hey, Zidane. How are we gonna get up there?"

"Can't we climb there?"

"Not me!"

"Me neither." Vivi frowned.

"I don't think I can either." Dagger added.

Sari shook her head and mom looked at the trunk.

"No can do. Not by myself."

Zidane sighed.

"We came all this way … Now what?"

Amarant looked at us.

"What's the problem? You should just go by yourself!"

"We gotta face Kuja together!" Zidane angrily replied. I nodded.

"Right. Kuja is strong. Facing him alone could mean death to us. And I don't plan on dying now."

Amarant growled.

"How did this whim end up beating me?"

He walked to Zidane, aledgedly pushing aside everyone in his way. I grabbed Sari's arm just in time and helped the others get up. Zidane frowned and snarled.

"Hey, Amarant! Watch where you're walking!"

"You almost knocked me down!" Eiko complained.

Amarant didn't hear her.

"_'He who hesitates is lost.'_ You better remember that."

"Well, I prefer _'My way or the highway'_."

"Whatever. Like you actually have a plan."

Eiko growled.

"Oh yeah, smarty-pants? Don't forget you're the one that lost to Zidane."

"Shut up, brat."

Sari raised her hand, a dagger in hand. I held it back.

"A plan, eh? Well, I may have one."

Everyone turned to me. I closed my eyes and focused my magic. Taking an arrow, I shot it to the sky. Bats followed it and became a jet-black sphere that morphed and changed color to become Diablo. I turned to the others.

"Here is my plan. We use my eidolons to get up there. Ayden, do you mind?"

_'Not at all.'_

Ayden turned into Hraesvelgr and landed beside Diablo. Sari smiled and shook her head.

"I'll never understand how he has his eidolon lower themselves to do such menial tasks."

Mom turned to her as she went on Diablo's back.

"He's their friend, not their master. If one of them refuses to obey, Si'Nai will accept it and find another way around. Si'Nai's eidolons are free of their choices, something they are grateful of. So to repay this kindness, they obey him without much complains."

"If you say so … After all, I may be partially summoner, but I don't have their powers. I feel like I know way not enough about eidolons to discuss of the matter."

"Don't worry, you'll learn over time."

On this, we flew to the trunk, Zidane being with Dagger and Amarant on Hraesvelgr while I was with Vivi, mom and Sari on Diablo.

_Normal POV_

Kuja looked at the sea from the large vine he was on, Vritra lying at his side and resting his wings from the long flight. The silver-haired man closed his eyes.

"The weak loses his freedom to the strong. Such is the way of the strong. And it is the providence of nature that only the strong survives. That is why I needed strength. I learnt of powers that would daunt even him … over ten years ago."

The man stirred.

"Such a long time … Now my forces are ready to strike! Ahh … The suspense is terrible!"

A noise caught his attention. Looking down, he saw Zidane and his little team of friends flying to him on two winged eidolons. He frowned, remembering the fight in Burmecia … and Dagger's resistance in Alexandria.

"So they've come this far, have they? Perfect. I'll warm up on them until the elephant-lady shows up."

His hand opened as lightning crackled in it. It had been long since he didn't have a true fight … At the same time, his real last battle left him with a nasty scar on his right forearm. But Ariane was on a different level from those pathetic idiots. She was way before them, and this is why he fell for her.

_Si'Nai POV_

As soon as we reached a vine near Kuja, Diablo came back inside of me and Hraesvelgr became Ayden again. Dagger frowned and took her scepter.

"There's Kuja!"

Zidane growled.

"Yeah, get ready guys …"

We all took our weapons. Vivi held his wand tight.

"Kuja … Maker of the black mages …"

Eiko frowned.

"An enemy of Zidane is an enemy of mine!"

I notched an arrow.

"Let's go!"

We all jumped on a vine and aimed our weapons. Dagger was the first to speak to the man.

"You are Kuja, correct? My name is Princess Garnet til Alexandros. I wish to ask you something. Was it really you who persuaded my mother to start the war …"

"The war that threw the whole Mist Continent into chaos?" Kuja cut.

He didn't even turn to us. Vivi frowned, his voice wavering a bit.

"And you made everyone … the black mages into instruments of war?"

This time, the man turned. I didn't like the smile on his face. He seemed to look down to us.

"Oh, dear … The princess has such a bloodthirsty little puppet. I don't have the power to do such a thing. I just gave them a little recipe. Begin with broth of Mist, add fermented soul and boil, then pour genuine black magic into a mixing bowl and heat to …"

"Stop it!"

I shivered when I heard Vivi's tone. The only time I saw him that mad, it was before our fight against Black Waltz No. 3. Kuja shook his head.

"I am not done telling you how to make soulless toys out of the dregs of souls!"

Zidane frowned.

"Dregs of souls? You mean Mist?"

"First you don't want to listen, and you start asking questions? Oh, brother … But you're not ready yet."

Dagger snarled.

"Why you … Don't you feel anything? Taking the lives of so many …"

"Spare me the lecture. Lives come and go all the time. What's the big deal?"

I frowned.

"Lives may come and go, but every one of them is unique and precious …"

Kuja shook his head, waving his hand to brush my comment away.

"Speaking of warmongers, why … what about that mother of yours, Princess? She said she won't feel alive until she has everything. It breaks my heart to see such greed! The war was my fault? No, no! Your mother wanted it! All I did was give her a little push!"

Dagger's eyes flared and she aimed her scepter to the man.

"Liar! My mother was sweet and kind. You changed her!"

Kuja looked at the sea and smiled.

"Mwahaha … So, the curtain rises! Perfect, my canary. Let me show you the truth about your mother! First Act: The End of the Ugly Desire. It's show time!"

We looked at the sea and shivered at the sight. The ocean was covered with red-sailed ships, color of Alexandria! Brahne had come with all her fleet, ready to fight and kill Kuja once and for all. I had the feeling we shouldn't stay here too long. Ayden turned to me.

_'Hurry! You can use your nature magic to see through my eyes. Use it!'_

"Really?"

It was worth a shot. I closed my eyes and finally found the spell. Placing my index and middle finger on my eyes, I placed them on Ayden's.

"Be my eyes, my friend."

Soon I saw through Ayden's eyes. My own eyes had turned falcon-like and I was losing my balance a bit. Zidane helped me sit down and Ayden took his flight, passing over the armada. Most ships had massive cannons and most of the Alexandrian army was here. There was also a good deal of black mages. I shivered as my eyesight returned to normal and looked at my friends.

"I hope for himself that Kuja has an army. Otherwise, he is screwed."

Zidane snarled.

"This guy is resilient. He wouldn't be facing Brahne without a backup plan."

In her ship, the queen laughed.

"Kuja! So, you finally decided to show your girly face here! You're all that stands between me and total domination! Gehehe! But I haven't forgotten all you've done for me! In return, I will show you the ultimate power! Attention, all hands! Order the black mages to focus all their energy into a single spell! Lay suppressing fire upon Kuja until the spell is ready! Fire! Fire at will!"

In the other ships, orders were passed.

"Order from Her Majesty! Black Mages, focus all your magical energy into a single spell!"

On the decks, the black raised their arms and focused. Seeing that, Dagger fell to her knees.

"I … I can't believe it!"

In our back, Kuja chuckled.

"Your mother isn't satisfied with just one continent. Her ugliness and stupidity are truly impressive. Ahh … Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen."

Zidane turned to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just the opening number. Time for the real show."

We raised our weapons.

"We won't let you get away!"

"The Mist may be created no more, but it still lurks in caves and forests, right?"

We were surprised by the statement. Now what?

"I can make monsters with magic! Come forth, spawns of the Mist!"

Two dark insect-like monsters appeared. They were scaled and horned, with several front claws, fangs and a dozen yellow eyes. Sari frowned.

"Mistodons!"

I aimed and shot, my arrow piercing the skull of the monster. Vivi incinerated the second one. I could tell he would trance very soon. His body was lightly crackling with energy. Amarant looked at the scene.

"So two of your enemies are dukin' it out? Why not leave 'em and finish off the winner? My money's on Kuja."

Kuja had taken flight and was now watching the scene below. Mistodons were assaulting the ship, causing damages on amazons and black mages alike. It was a ferocious battle between the two armies. The ships' cannons managed to repell th first wave, but the damages were heavy. Kuja laughed.

"Hahaha! Foolish Brahne! Your prized cannons are useless against the spawns of Mist. But even a fool like you knows that here is only one path you can take, right? Stupid elephant-lady, why do you hesitate?"

He sighed.

"Very well … I'll make the first move. I'll give you a clean target. You can't miss! Vritra, descend!"

We looked as Kuja landed on a vine. Zidane frowned.

"Amarant is right. Let's split before we get dragged in."

Dagger shook her head.

"No, I can't … I can't let anything happen to my mother!"

Sari frowned.

"Dagger?"

Our friend turned to us.

"Everyone …I have to save her!"

Zidane frowned.

"Uh, Dagger? She extracted eidolons from you and started a war!"

"I still don't want her to die!"

"But she didn't care one bit whether you lived or died! You don't have to call her mother anymore!"

"She's my only mother! I don't care if you don't understand! Eiko, you said that there was an eidolon imprisoned near here, right?"

Eiko nodded.

"Please, tell me where!"

Mom frowned.

"It's a long way down. Do you see where the roots knot themselves tight? He is there."

"I see it."

On this, she ran. Eiko jumped.

"Dagger, don't go alone!"

A mastodon jumped before us as we started to run. Mom's blizarra pierced his skin hard. Amarant smiled.

"This is turning into quite a show."

"Anyone can get emotional at times like this!" Eiko angrily replied. "Give her a break!"

I frowned.

"Let's go, Zidane. Dagger's in danger all by herself."

"Yeah, let's go after her."

We ran down the large vine after our friend, slaying the mastodons that came in our way. When we found Dagger, she had her hands pressed on the statue of a big sea serpent. Mom frowned.

"Leviathan the Wild, Lord of the Raging Sea. If Dagger is the powerful little girl I remember, she should be able to tame him … and receive his powers."

Dagger closed her eyes.

"I can sense the eidolon's powers … Now, now I can save my mother!"

She caressed the statue's muzzle.

"Please, help me."

As an answer, the statue glowed and two wings of light appeared. A small aquamarine appeared in her hand and Dagger felt its power pulsing from it. Her eyes widened.

"No! I can't save my mother with this eidolon!"

Sari bent to her side.

"Why, sister?"

"Because … his powers are over water. He would harm my mother rather than protect her. Oh, mother! I'm sorry I cannot save you …"

I frowned.

"There is still a way. Odin is airborne, and so is Ramuh."

"But summoning several eidolons at once is risky." Mom replied. "You will get exhausted quickly."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Rise up, Dagger. Summon Odin and Ramuh, I'll summon Diablo, Anima and the Magus Sisters."

Mom closed her eyes.

"Alright. Eiko, be ready. Summon Carbuncle, Fenris and even Phenix, if you can."

The girl nodded. Together, we started our summoning sequences. In the ship, the amazons were worried.

"Isn't her Majesty ready yet? All the remaining ammunition was spent on that last wave of monsters. The next wave will chew us up unless we pull out now!"

"That is not our decision! Get back to your post, soldier!"

In the command ship, a soldier came to the queen.

"Your Majesty, the black mages have completed their preparations."

Brahne looked at her enemy.

"That insolent whelp! Now I can finish him off! Come, Draconic Seedling! Bahamut, King of the Dragons!"

And so, he appeared. Bahamut, the Dragon King. The embodiment of the chaotic face of nature, Lord of the Untamed. He rose from the seas in a flash of light and stood before Kuja in all his might. He was the tallest dragon I had ever seen, his scales being brown and purple. His sight caused us to stop in our track. Dagger had Odin, Leviathan and Ramuh at her side, Mom had summoned Golem, Cait Sith, Bismarck and Sylph, while Eiko was standing near Fenris, Titan and Carbuncle. I had Anima, Diablo and the three Magus Sisters at my side and Ayden himself had taken his eidolon form. We watched as the dragon lord threw spheres of energy to Kuja, but the man managed to escape. We frowned and got ready to fight. Amarant nodded.

"I've heard the stories, but I never thought summoning could be that powerful."

Dagger whistled.

"Now we can win! And mother won't have to die! Eiko, don't you think … What's wrong?"

The girl was nervous. Now that I looked at them, every eidolon was looking at the sky with worry in their eyes.

"Mog … She's terrified!"

"How comes?"

The girl didn't answer immediately. Dagger frowned.

"Don't you know? That's the last eidolon, Bahamut the Dragon King! He'll win for sure!"

Well, our eidolons weren't, and they were right to be. What came after was a pure and intense battle. Why? Well, this is what happened.

_Normal POV_

Kuja rode Vritra through the sky, the dragon growling lightly to his master. Kuja patted his neck.

"It's alright, Vritra. I'm fine. Wait, what is it?"

Something was flowing from his forehead, something warm and liquid. He touched it … and his eyes widened when he saw his fingers covered with blood. Blood … It'd been ages since he last bled. The thought caused him to chuckle. This chuckle turned into a full-voiced laughter of amusement.

"Excellent, Bahamut! Power, mobility … You truly are the best! You even hurt me … a little. And you, Brahne, your tragic role in this drama now comes to an end! I'm sure you'll enjoy the second act from your soul's hellish prison, since the stage will be your former home! The final act will take us away from Gaia, and I will kill my nemesis … with my own hands!" Hahaha! Everything is going according to plan!"

The man raised his hands to the sky, which was covered with dark clouds. An eye appeared among them, a giant eye in the sky belonging to the crystal knew what horrible monster. Ribbons of purple and yellow flew from it in waves, piercing the very soul of every person present in the area. In the Iifa Tree, Zidane and his friends were saved in extremis by Carbuncle, who summoned a protective shield around them. Ramuh helped the small green eidolon fortify the shield, protecting everyone present around. The members of the small team gathered against each other, terrified by what they saw. Zidane was holding Dagger, Sari was nesting herself in Si'Nai's arms while the archer also protected Vivi. Eiko sought haven in Faith's arms while Amarant looked at the shy, his eyes narrowing into two slits.

As Bahne's army crumbled and Bahamut howled in pain, Kuja looked at the scene, unaffected. When the queen raised her head again and the dark clouds, as well as the light disappeared, she was terrified to see Bahamut standing before her, ready to blast her. A mute scream of fear escaped her mouth as she saw death standing before her … until a violent burst of darkness hit the dragon. Bahamut growled … and turned to see fifteen eidolons glaring angrily at him. Ramuh raised his wand.

_"Attack!"_

Every eidolon roared loudly and flew to Bahamut. Kuja's eyes widened.

"Meddlesome fools! Spawns of the Mist, kill them!"

An army of mistodons appeared from the tree. In her ship, Brahne glanced angrily at the scene.

"Bahamut, you traitor … And you, my pesky daughter, how dare you mess up with my fight? Ifrit, Shiva, Atomos! And you, black mages, attack!"

The remaining black mages attacked as the three remaining eidolons jumped in the fight. Soon, the melee became a mess. Atomos breathed in deeply, absorbing mistodons that were too close … and Ramuh. Not liking this at all, the archimage focused his power and blasted all the lightning he could summon. Atomos exploded from inside and Ramuh stood out, cleaning his robes.

_"No kidding …"_

Anima stood on the beach like a watchtower, throwing beams of darkness to the mistodons and the black mages. In the melee, Carbuncle was jumping on the waves, his little ruby shooting laser beams to any target in sight. When a mistodon tried to catch him, the green fur ball bared his claws and tore deeply in the scales of the creature. Leviathan faced Shiva but was losing badly. Salt water was hard to freeze but the female eidolon wasn't called the Winter Goddess for nothing. She froze the sea serpent and snapped her fingers, breaking down the ice. Leviathan faded, defeated. Ifrit managed to defeat Sylph and Mindy, but not before the hornet-girl turned him into a hedgehog with her Passado attack. Bismarck finished the work by throwing the demon into the sea with his tail. Seeing the small team's eidolons were winning, Kuja gave his orders. As Odin rushed to him with Hraesvelgr, the dragon shot a powerful beam of energy to the queen's main ship. Dagger gasped.

"Mother, no!"

In the sky, Kuja gave one last look to the mess before leaving. Bahamut disappeared and the hostilities stopped. The battle of the Iifa Tree had no victor.

_Si'Nai POV_

No one knows why Bahamut attacked the one who summoned him. But we found Queen Brahne on the beach, next to her escape pod. She could hardly move. I knew she could die any time. I hate Kuja a lot for his deeds. But I can't say I like Brahne either. In fact, I hate her too. But I never wanted this to happen. I should rejoice, but seeing Dagger crying made me want to cry too, or at least pray for the queen.

Dagger kneeled to her mother who slowly opened her eyes.

"I … can hear … my daughter's voice."

"Yes, mother. I'm here! Right there."

Dagger was crying and had to fight to get her voice straight. Brahne threw some blood on the sand.

"I am empty, now … Free … Free … of that … terrible greed …"

"Mother …"

"I haven't … felt that way … since I saw that play … with you … and your father."

She weakly raised her hand and caressed her daughter's cheek.

"I led … Alexandria … down … the path of … ruin … The people … will be happier … with you … on the throne …"

And so she died. We all shed a tear and took Brahne's escape pod. Sailing the seas, our first stop was Selvaren where we told the rangers everything that happened. Eiko stayed with us, but mom chose to remain in the village, much to Aunt Aria's pleasure. Then we came back to Alexandria, where the fallen queen was given proper funerals. I wasn't allowed to assist it but Ayden told me everything about it.

_Normal POV_

Doctor Tot led the future queen to her mother's grave.

"This way, Princess."

The young princess followed her teacher, and turned to her two bodyguards.

"Steiner, Beatrix, how horrible that her life had to end this way. I still can't believe all that has happened."

The two tried to apology, but the princess shook her head.

"Thank you, both of you. I must now carry the burden of ruling Alexandria alone. Will both of you please help me during this, my time of need?"

The two knights nodded.

"Thank you."

Garnet went to the tombstone. Doctor Tot handed him a crown of red roses.

"Princess, here is a wreath of roses, your mother's favorites. The townspeople sent it as an offering for the queen's grave. True, Queen Brahne had been acting quite erratic before her death, but the people are still very fond of her, as you can see."

Garnet nodded and placed the wreath on the marble tombstone as Steiner and Beatrix saluted the grave.

"Mother … I shall become a great queen."

She left the grave and went to the edge of the area. Looking at the castle and the shining blade that rose in its middle, she swore to herself that she would do her best to protect her people.

Easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Yep, easier said than done, especially knowing what's next. Well, here is the end of the second book. Next story: Book III, World War. Things get really interesting from here on ... and we get to know way more about Kuja and his family ... given his son appears to help he heroes. Yes, Silver is a good guy. And a tough one at that.<p>

As for Kuja's dragon, I wanted to call him Tiamat at first but Tiamat is already the name of a monster so I had to find something else. Vritra, the hindu dragon that kept the clouds before being killed by Indra, seemed to be a good name.

Well, lots of presents everyone. Have fun for Christmas!


End file.
